Tainted Soul
by L.V.Owl
Summary: A girl in the wrong place at the wrong time ends up at the mercy of a 5000 year old tomb robber! Will she be able to survive as his new play thing? Not the best summary, give it a go! Eventually YB/OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Tainted Soul**

Chapter One

A lone girl walked silently through the cemetery. With her pale skin and white dress, one would might have thought her to be a ghost among the graves. Fortunately not many people were in the cemetery at this time of night, however, the few that _were_ lingering with the dead were not the type she wanted to cross. The girl stopped in front of a weathered tombstone and dropped to her knees, not caring about dirtying her dress. Her dark hair fell forward, hiding her face as she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry…" Akeno whispered as a solitary tear slid down her cheek.

She traced the engravings on the stone just below two names with her fingers. "Beloved friends and parents", it read. After a few moments, she stood, wiped her eyes and with a dull ache in her chest, continued down the path.

Silence surrounded and unnerved her much unlike her other visits. Akeno hugged herself in an attempt to fight off the chill in the air. In the distance a crow screeched then suddenly a figure jumped out ahead of her. She screamed and took a step back.

The figure moaned and as it came closer, she realized its face was marred and large eyes bulged out of its sockets. Just behind her, another zombie-like figure, though much shorter, appeared laughing. To her right, someone resembling Frankenstein's monster stepped out from behind a tombstone, blocking her way.

"You've entered the lair of the living dead!" shouted the smallest one in a shrill voice.

"Give us your locator cards and we'll let you live, girlie," said the first.

Akeno realized they were just in costume. But this knowledge barely comforted her, they were just as dangerous.

"I don't have any locator cards," she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I t'ink she's lyin', Sid," said the Frankenstein one.

The one he addressed removed his mask, revealing a tangle of red hair. Sid, as he was called, leered at her through small framed glasses. The other two followed suit, unmasking faces just as ghoulish as their costumes.

"Now she wouldn't be dumb enough to do that, would ya?" Sid grinned at her. She gulped, not liking his tone one bit.

"Show us your deck then," the short one ordered.

"I-I don't duel," she said, backing up as the three cornered her.

"No locators. No cards. We can't just let her go, can we? She's gotta give us something first, right boys?" drawled Sid.

The other two chuckled as the circle around her tightened.

"Please, I-I don't have anything you want. Just let me go," she pleaded.

"I wouldn' say dat," Zygor laughed watching her press her back against a tombstone in a vain attempt to disappear.

"Eh, Bonz, you got any spare rope back there?" asked Sid, eying the frightened girl.

"Rope?"

Sid scoffed. " From those nooses we made in the trees to scare duelists," he replied. "We had some left over, didn't we?"

"Uh, yeah but aren't we supposed to be getting locator cards? The finals are hours away and if we don't-"

"Quit your whinin'. We'll get the cards just after we have a little fun first," said Sid, agitated.

"Yeah, Bonz, besides we haven' had a soul for hours."

Bonz sighed and went off to retrieve therope.

"I wan' her first," said Zygor seizing her wrist. She cried out and tried shaking him loose but his grip was too tight.

"No way! Keeping her was my idea, you numskulls would've set her loose if it wasn't for me!" argued Sid, grabbing her from him.

"Dats not fair!"

"Since when is life fair?" grinned Sid as Bonz came back carrying a coil of rope. "Here, toss it over that tombstone," he ordered, pointing to a large stone cross.

Sid dragged Akeno over and tied her wrists together despite her struggling. Once the knot was secure, Zygor tugged on the rope hauling her off the ground. She screamed. _This can't be happening to me,_ she thought frantically.

"Stop it! Let me down! Please!" she cried as tears welled in her eyes.

They chortled in amusement at her feeble attempts to free herself.

"Now be a good girl and do what we say," Sid said lifting the hem of her dress.

"No!" she cried, kicking him hard in the stomach.

He doubled over briefly- the blow didn't hurt but it angered him just as well.

The other two laughed at him. "Looks like the girl sure showed you. If you can't handle her, I sure can." Zygor snickered.

"Shut up!" Sid yelled at them then he turned back to her. "You're gonna pay for that you little wench!" He punched her in the gut, knocking the breath out of her.

"Sid! Someone's coming!" Bonz said as a flock of crows flew up from the trees.

He growled. "I'll deal with you later," Sid warned, "Not one word or we'll have to be rough on you."

Akeno shook from crying and trying to regain her breath. She could only watch helplessly as they hid ready to ambush the newcomer just as they did her.

Through the darkness she could see a figure walking along the path. From what she could see, he looked about her age or maybe a little older with long white hair that stuck out in random angles. Once he came into sight, the three jumped out at him. He seemed more confused than scared. Zygor went to attack him from behind but the boy side stepped him, taking off his mask and pinning his arm behind his back all in one quick move. The boy noticed a dropped duel disk and raised a brow.

"So you are duelists," he said, his voice gruff and laced with an accent unfamiliar to Japan. "If this is how you intimidate the competition you're even more hopeless than you look." He roughly pushed Zygor away and eyed the trio confidently.

Akeno's thoughts swam. _Maybe he can help me,_ she thought, ready to cry out to him. _But… if he needs saving himself, I might get myself into more trouble by yelling…_ She bit her lip.

"If we're going to duel then take off your mask and show me your face," said the boy smirking.

Bonz pulled off his mask, grinning. "I'm afraid you don't stand a ghost of a chance in a duel against me. So put up your locator card and let's do this!"

The boy took a clear card from his back pocket and opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly, his necklace which Akeno hadn't noticed before emitted a golden glow. The boy looked puzzled as one of its sharp dangling pieces lifted and pointed in her direction. His eyes locked onto her and her breath hitched. There was something about the intensity of his gaze that made her nervous. He frowned then replaced it with a smug look. he glow from his necklace stopped and he turned back to the three duelists.

"If you're so confident, why not raise the stakes?" he asked, his eyes gliding back over to her, a wolfish grin on his features, "Winner takes all."

* * *

AN: Her name is pronounced (Ah-KAY-No)

PS: I'm in the process of editing this story. Death to typos! (11/30/2012)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Suggestions are welcome! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Two

The three started to protest betting everything. If the boy won, they'd be knocked out of the tournament for good but having limited options, Bonz accepted the boy's challenge. A purplish haze filled the graveyard.

"Hey, dis fog's as t'ick as a really t'ick soup!" exclaimed Zygor.

The duel began with the boy taunting Bonz with a ghost story. He actually had Akeno believing him until his duel monster popped out of the ground, scaring her half to death. She still wasn't used to these new holograms. Since she wasn't interested in Duel Monsters and therefore wasn't really exposed to its new duel disk projections. Now seeing them up close, she had to hand it to Kaiba Corp- the holograms looked so real! _I swear if I was able to reach out, my hand would hit the cool armor of the boy's knight._

Being less than a novice, she wasn't sure if a good monster was played or if someone made a good move. She mostly counted how many monsters each other destroyed, frowning whenever the boy lost one. Akeno cringed at the monsters they summoned. They were all grotesque and looked like they belonged in a horror movie, being in a graveyard didn't help settle her nerves either.

Throughout the duel, he would glance over at her, an unreadable look in his eyes. Akeno knew that this stranger meant potential freedom and knew his intentions_ couldn't_ be worse than those three but she couldn't help but feel an uneasy knot in her stomach whenever he looked at her.

Bonz activated a trap card that made winning look bleak for the boy. Akeno bit her lip but noticed the boy shaking with laughter. He let out a mirthless cackle sending a shiver up her spine.

"Your trap card is meaningless to me and to prove it, I'll send every card in my hand to the card graveyard," he said slipping his cards into a slot in his duel disk.

_But didn't Bonz say that would cost him points?_

"What?" asked Bonz, caught off guard at his opponent's action.

"He must be mad as a hatter to make that move!" Sid grinned, "You can't lose, Bonzy!"

"Yeah," said Bonz, confident again. "Skull Invitation do your dirty work!"

The hologram came at the boy and wrapped itself around him. Akeno felt frightened for him but again was taken aback as the white haired youth laughed.

"Now what's so funny?" demanded Bonz.

"You'll soon find out." The boy growled, "Not only are you about to lose this duel but when I'm done with you, you'll lose so much more."

The boy brought back one of his monsters and made it stronger than before. It attacked Bonz's mammoth and sent him flying backwards. _Wait_, thought Akeno_, since when could holograms do that?!_

"The end is near," breathed the boy, a twisted look on his face. "And when I win, you and your friends will be trapped here."

"Wha' do ya mean by dat?" asked Zygor, voicing Akeno's own thoughts.

The boy let out a haughty laugh, "Just look around you, you fools! We've been dueling in the Shadow Realm. I've transported us here when I first arrived. What do you think?"

Looking around, Akeno spotted many human-like blobs crawling on the ground. She gasped as more and more appeared.

"What are those things?!" the trio cried.

"Those are lost souls, trapped forever in the darkness. And soon you will join them, your souls doomed to wander in the darkness of the Shadow Realm."

"No!" yelled Sid, backing up. "See ya later, lads!" He ran off, leaving his friends; had Akeno been free she probably would have joined the creep.

She stared as a figure came running from the opposite direction. She gasped, _it couldn't be!_ The figure, Sid, tripped and ended up exactly where he had been.

"How did I end up back here?"

"Let that be a lesson. You cannot run from the Shadow Realm," the boy said. "Only by defeating me in this duel can you hope to escape its clutches."

_No way, _thought Akeno desperately. _This can't be happening! He was supposed to be the _hero_!_

"Bonz, whatever you do, don't you dare lose this!" yelled Sid, shaking Bonz by his shirt collar.

"Or we'll end up like dese guys!" finished Zygor.

Her heart pounded. Whoever wins, she's basically damned! There was no one to route for, she could only hope for a miracle but in the back of her mind, she knew one wouldn't come.

"I play the magic card, Nightmare Steel Cage!" Bonz shouted.

A giant cage with protruding spikes formed around the boy. She was somewhat glad that there was a barrier between them. _Maybe if Bonz won, he and his friends would be too thankful for pulling out of this alive that they'd forget about me._ It was a long shot but it was all she had.

The boy drew one card and frowned. Akeno perked up, maybe they _could_ win!

"Aw disappointed cuz you can't move?" teased Sid.

"On the contrary," he started. Akeno's heart dropped and her hope began to fade. "I'm disappointed because this duel has to end and I wanted to prolong your misery."

He played a card which went through the cage and hit Bonz, wiping out the rest of his life points.

_No!  
_

"Stop your whimpering," the boy said as he approached the three, cowering at his feet. "Nothing can save you now, its over."

"You dueled me and lost. And now you must all wander the Shadow Realm until I choose to set you free."

The humanoid blobs formed into a mass and slowly engulfed them. The boy laughed mercilessly as their cries for help were muted out. There was nothing left of them but Bonz' duel disk. He stepped forward and removed the five locator cards from it.

_Don't remember me, _she begged. _Please forget about me. Please! _Even though her wrists and arms hurt, she didn't care. She'd gladly hang around like a piñata until someone else found her the next day. As long as that boy left her alone! _Please! Please!_

Her thundering heart skipped a beat as the boy turned towards her and smirked. He slipped the cards in his pant's pocket and approached her like a lion stalking an injured deer. She didn't hold back her tears; it was pointless, he could easily see and smell her fear. He eyed her hungrily. She was eye level with him since she was strung up but couldn't hold his gaze. She looked away. _Please let this all be a nightmare!_

"You didn't think I'd forget about you," he drawled, brushing tears from her cheek and turning her to face him.

"Out of locator cards and new souls for my collection, I'd have to say _you_ may be my most valuable prize won tonight." He bared his teeth in a smile.

Then and there, Akeno knew that this wasn't a nightmare. It was only the beginning of one!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

To Ivory: Very tricky. Anywho, thanks very very much for the review- it made my day! Honestly I didn't think that far ahead, I only had the first two chapters in my head and figured I'd get a few opinions as to where it should go from there. But alas, I have to at least steer this one by myself. Glad you liked it so far! OH and if you find out what hooked you please let me know lol

To LdySubaru: Thanks for the kind words! I REALLY appreciate it. You flatter me too much lol

In general, I hope you all like this chapter, I'm not sure if I entirely like it. One thing I may have to explain, Im not sure if it makes sense. I think it looks better in my head than in writing lol if only I could do flash animation… Anywho, please give suggestions, I sense a road block ahead… Most of you probably skipped this lol

* * *

Chapter Three

"P-please let me go," Akeno implored, knowing that her plea was in vain.

He laughed softly. "Oh but the fun was just about to begin," he said darkly, "For me at least."

She sobbed loudly. _Why was this happening? HOW was this happening?_

The white haired boy snorted. "Your tears mean nothing to me, girl."

Akeno shut her eyes, still crying rivers. She didn't bother trying to stop, after all she was about to meet a fate similar to those three boys. How she pitied and envied them. They had gone out together, quickly and assumedly with little pain. She on the other hand felt that he'd take his time with her doing whatever _fun_ things crossed his mind.

A metallic click caused her to open her eyes just in time to see a pocket knife snap open in the boy's hand. He made to move closer to her and instinctively she raised her leg to kick him. With his free hand, he caught it before it made contact.

"Try anything like that again and I'll be forced to punish you," he said in a cold tone.

He let go of her leg and she gulped back tears. Her mind thought up horrible things that knife could be used for. _Am I_ _going to be killed tonight? On the anniversary of my parents death?_ Irony bit and ridiculed her. Akeno cried harder until her it hurt to keep her eyes shut. Her body eventually stopped producing tears and was reduced to whimpering. She knew she must sound and look pathetic but throw another person into this situation and they'd be crying as well. The boy watched her with a look of fascination and something else in his eyes. _Was it disgust? _

"Finished?"

She sniffed and shakily asked, "W-who are y-you?"

He considered her a moment, somewhat glad she decided to interact; excessive crying could only be amusing for only so long. "I've been known by many names in my lifetime, most call me Bakura though you will address me as master."

"Master?" she echoed, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Very good. You learn fast; training you should be effortless."

"What-" she started but was cut off as he slapped her across the face.

"You will address me as master," he reprimanded harshly.

She sucked in a shaky breath as the sting registered on her cheek. Not wanting to invoke his anger anymore, she decided to appease him. "Master… what do you want with me?"

He smirked. "Even simpler than I expected."

She glanced up at his cold eyes then quickly looked away. Bakura suppressed a chuckle at this and chose to humor her.

"You happen to possess a remarkably powerful soul, I've encountered stronger ones, myself being one of them but your Ka seems to have a quality that was rare even in my time. A quality normally found only in young children."

She looked back at him, a question in her eyes.

He smirked again, "Innocence."

Akeno blinked. How was she innocent? She wasn't perfect; she had made mistakes and even did a few mean things for no reason. She wasn't innocent. She was normal. And she certainly wasn't a child.

"That didn't explain what you want with me…_master_," she added quickly.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "A soul such as yours would be foolish to let slip by. Although it isn't stable enough to take form, I could still use it to my advantage," he grinned. "But first it must recognize my own."

She furrowed her brows. _What is he saying? What does he mean?_

Bakura grabbed her bound wrists and brought his knife into her sight, raising her concern. "Don't move," he ordered.

Her eyes widened. "No! Please don't!" she cried, already feeling an imaginary stab of pain in her side.

She shut her eyes tight but nothing happened. She felt a tug on the ropes binding her wrist and looked up. The blade sliced through the bonds supporting her yet Bakura's grip on her wrists prevented her from touching the ground. She stared at him in surprise as he smirked and put away his knife. He released her suddenly, letting her crash to the ground. She tenderly removed the rope remnants; it left her wrists raw and bloody. She winced at the sight of them.

Akeno drew back as came closer to her. He growled, "Have I given you reason to fear me?"

She said nothing which aggravated him more, "Perhaps I will give you a reason and show you truly what fear is…"

This did it for her. Akeno jumped up and ran, trying to escape him but suddenly white glowing chains sprang onto her legs. She fell hard. Akeno gritted her teeth and tried sitting up but stopped when she saw the human-like forms moving towards her.

"Ahh!" she screamed and seeing them encircling her, curled up in a meager attempt to save herself.

"No!" she heard Bakura yell. "Don't touch her! She is mine."

The chains dissolved as he approached her, pocketing a Duel Monsters' card.

"Is this how you repay me from sparing you from those animals?" he asked angrily. "I could have easily turned a blind eye and let them have their way with you."

She was whimpering now.

He sneered. "You're just as weak as my light…maybe you're not worth my effort. Perhaps the shadows better suit you; you'd make a fair addition to my soul collection…"

Akeno shook her head vigorously, "Please don't!" She tried to shuffle backwards but he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Those two words seemed to be the only thing she could say that night and never did they have any effect. Her mind swirled and dizziness washed over her at the surreality of the situation. It was his hands on her dress that alerted her to the outside world and snapped her out of her momentary stupefaction.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" she cried as he started pulling her dress down.

He continued impassively, either ignoring or not hearing her pleas. Bakura stopped once she was exposed from the waist up aside from her bra. He placed one of his cold hands on her chest. She screwed up her eyes having realized her struggling was ineffective_. Let him kill me and take my soul just not this!_

Moment passed but nothing happened, much to her confusion. His hand remained still in between her breasts and he made no move to further expose her. She opened her eyes hesitantly and saw that his were closed like he was in deep concentration. _What is he doing? Is he taking my soul?_ Suddenly it clicked, he was feeling her heartbeat! _But why? _Cool metal rested on her stomach. It was his necklace, she saw glancing down. The spikes on it shifted with the rise and fall of her breathing. She noticed her heart was slowing down, she was almost calm.

Suddenly his necklace began to grow. The spikes stiffened then dug into her stomach, imbedding themselves under her skin. She screamed as blood trickled off her. She had little time to dwell on it because just then a piercing pain exploded deep within her chest. She thrashed about but Bakura held her still.

She caught a look on his face. He was in pain as well though he seemed more able to handle it.

"Stop moving," he barked. "You're making it harder for both of us."

Akeno lay motionless despite not wanting to obey him. She bit her lip to the point were it bleed. After an excruciating moment, the pain lessened then turned to a dull throb though that may have been her heartbeat. She shook as he removed his necklace none too gently; it had stopped glowing.

He stood and caught his breath, leaving her to recover. Her hands went to her stomach. There were five slits arranged in a semicircle, none of them were deep, thankfully. Realizing she was half naked, Akeno quickly pulled up her dress. She watched him cautiously. Bakura paid her no mind as he licked her blood from the spikes of his necklace.

She looked away feeling queasy and repulsed. Slowly she edged away, inching farther from him. After she had gotten a good few feet, she turned and tried to run. Akeno found she could only hobble but it was better than nothing. Fearfully, knowing she must have grabbed his attention, looked back to find him gazing at her calmly. _Why isn't he-_ Pain engulfed her and she fell to her knees. It was the same pain as before, tortuous and in her very core.

"You shouldn't try and run from me," he said coming towards her at a slow pace.

The pain gradually decreased until he was standing next to her. She breathed heavily.

"You see, I transferred a portion of our souls into each other making them a single whole. Each portion is kept alive by the presence of the rest of it in the other's body, when it strays too far…" He began walking backwards away from her. "It begins to fade."

Pain fluttered inside her and she gripped her chest as if trying to rip her soul out to stop the pain. Akeno gritted her teeth and slowly crawled to him. She had to stop the pain no matter what! Dignity and self respect cast aside, she crawled to him only stopping when her shaking hand touched his sneaker. She didn't move, trying to steady her breathing. Bakura laughed at her.

He crouched down, smirking, and pet her head like one would a dog.

"Good girl... Like I said, training you would be simple."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ivory: You don't know how relieved I am to hear Bakura's IC or at least so far… (knocks on wood)

Question: Should the rest follow Battle City cannon or should Bakura beat Yami in the first duel? :3

* * *

Chapter Four

Akeno's heart pounded and shook her body as she tried to steady her breathing. _Did he really rip part of my soul out? And if he did, how?! _Bakura stood and she looked up at him. He towered over her with a triumphant smirk. She glanced away, unable to keep eye contact. When she looked at him again, he was a few paces away, standing with his arms crossed and not looking at her. With some difficulty, she sat up.

_What now?_

She was startled when he threw his blue shirt at her. She stared at him in confusion.

"Put it on. Your blood is seeping through your clothing. I don't want any alarms raised when we're in public," he said still turned away from her.

Examining herself, she realized he was right. She was bleeding not too badly but enough to stain through her dress. She hesitated taking his shirt but when he glared over his shoulder, she pulled it on. Akeno buttoned it enough so that the stain was hidden and hoped the blood didn't soak through it too. Feeling the chill in the air instead of in her bones, she rolled down the shirt sleeves. Bakura frowned slightly for her not asking permission. If she had been in better condition, he may have taught her a lesson but decided to save it for a more suited time. He _did_ have to get to the Battle City Finals; he couldn't have fun all night, could he?

"Stand up," he told her.

She knew there was no point in arguing, he could easily force her and quite honestly, she was glad standing was the most he was asking of her. She shivered at the thought of the three boys then again when she remembered what became of them. One hand on her stomach, she managed to get to her feet but only to fall forward at the rush of pain, not from her soul but from her wounds. Bakura caught her by the shoulders and she involuntarily collapsed into him. He felt her body tense and immediately grew annoyed.

"So pathetic…" he muttered, letting her slide to the ground.

He removed the six cards from his pocket and placed them on his duel disk. It started to glow and projected something in front of them. A voice rang out and directed them from their location to Kaiba Corp. Stadium accompanied by a holographic map. It retreated back into the duel disk after it was done. Bakura grunted and pocketed the cards again.

Akeno suddenly realized they were no longer in the Shadow Realm. The change had been so subtle, had it not been for the stars, she wouldn't have noticed. Bakura's eyes were briefly focused on the moon before they settled back on Akeno.

"The hour is almost spent, if we don't hurry, we may miss the finals," he said coming towards her. "And since you're not competent enough to walk…" He knelt in front of her and looked at her expectantly. _He isn't serious is he?_ The look in his eyes clearly said 'yes'.

"Now!" he snapped.

She jumped and tentatively put her arms around his neck. Having little patience, he grabbed her legs and hoisted her up into a reluctant piggy back ride. She couldn't help but blush- this wasn't an every day thing for her. _I wonder if I'm heavy..._ He didn't complain so she put the question out of her mind. After a few minutes of walking, she gradually relaxed and leaned into him as weariness set in. There was a bandage on his upper arm, a bit of blood was on it; it looked half dried. _How did that happen?_ She reached out to touch it.

"Don't," he said not even looking back at her.

Akeno drew her hand back, embarrassed. She sighed after a moment and let her mind drift. Her eyelids were falling shut but she fought to keep them open. She didn't want to fall asleep. He was too dangerous and could take advantage of her defenseless state. _Though_, she reasoned, _it isn't much of a difference from how I am now_. She pushed the thought from her mind as she noticed his hair brushing her cheek. It only bothered her when she realized how _not_ bothered she had been by it. He was a psycho that ripped her soul in half and wouldn't think twice about killing her!

She frowned. Her legs were beginning to go numb. She was about to say something when he stopped. Carefully he let her off his back. She faltered and, to Bakura's annoyance, had to cling to him for support. Nevertheless, he allowed her to.

"Listen," he said firmly. "You are to behave and do as I tell you. Should you alert anyone to our… situation, you will be punished_ severely_. I take it you don't have to be reminded about the consequences if you attempt to run from me?"

She gulped and shook her head.

He smirked and grabbed her arm leading her through a dark overpass. At the end, there was a bright light and she vaguely thought of an afterlife. She squinted her eyes as they stepped into a large stadium with a small group situated in the middle.

"Hey that's Bakura!" one boy yelled.

"What's he doin' here?" asked another as the group rushed over.

"Bakura!"

"You should get back to the hospital!"

"Bakura, you should really be resting."

"Grandpa told me you were in really bad condition, they let you out?"

The group didn't seem to notice Akeno's presence but she didn't mind. If she could act invisible maybe she really wouldn't be there…

"I'm fine," Bakura said gaining Akeno's attention. _How'd he change his voice like that?_

"Look, Bakura, I don't know how you found us here but you'd better get back to that hospital," said one tall boy with his hair angled up to a point.

"Wait," said a small boy with multi-colored spiky hair. "What are you doing wearing a duel disk?"

"How else could I win six locator cards and enter the finals?" Bakura replied.

The group each wore shocked expressions as he held up six clear cards. He let out a small laugh. Akeno stared at him in confusion. _What caused this personality switch?_

"Hey, look it's the seventh finalist," Bakura said, changing the subject.

They all turned in time to watch a man in long dark robes come into the stadium. One boy in a long white coat stepped forward. Akeno recognized him right away as Seto Kaiba; she had seen his mug all over Domino the past few months.

"State your name right now," Kaiba ordered.

"I am Marik," the newcomer replied in a deep voice.

He was now close enough that Akeno could see the tattoos on the side of his face. Kaiba and a blond boy threatened him but did nothing otherwise. _Marik isn't that popular it seems. _He left in a huff and the blond whispered to another boy, "I think I scared him, Yug."

_Yug? As in Yugi… something? _She had heard of him before, he was almost as famous as Kaiba. He was supposed to be really good at Duel Monsters. _No wonder he's in this tournament._

"Who's this, Bakura?" a girl with short brown hair asked.

Akeno blinked. _Just his prisoner…_

"Oh, how silly of me," Bakura said in his fake voice. "This is an old friend of mine. I happened to run into her on the way here."

He squeezed her arm when she didn't say anything.

She realized he didn't know her name. "I'm Akeno. Its nice to meet you."

The gang introduced themselves and she barely paid attention. She was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"So how long have you known Bakura?" asked Yugi, curiously.

She was caught off guard. "Hmm? Oh well um…"

Akeno was spared an answer when a giant shadow passed over them. They all turned to the sky to see a large blimp hovering over them.

"Stand back. We'll all be boarding shortly," one of Kaiba's suits said.

The blimp landed and stairs unfolded. Everyone began boarding the vessel when one of the suits spoke, "Hold it! I can't let you five on board without tournament ID's."

The others protested. _Maybe if I'm left behind I'll- wait… If I'm left behind my soul will explode or something! I doubt Bakura would forfeit his spot over me…_ She bit her lip.

"C'mon Roland, give it a rest," said a small boy by Kaiba. "We can bend the rules for them, even I don't have an ID card."

When Kaiba confirmed it the rest were allowed aboard. The finalists were each assigned rooms and shown there. Bakura quickly separated himself and Akeno from the rest of the group with the excuse that they were tired. He slid the key card through a slot and the door slid open.

Akeno wandered over to the bed while Bakura gazed out the window. He turned towards her and narrowed his eyes.

"Get off," he said icily.

_Is he serious? I'm here dealing with stab wounds that HE inflicted, had my soul torn in two, got kidnapped and am damned tired! And he has the nerve to tell me I can't sit on the bed?! _

"Are you kidding me? Up until now, I'd have to say I've been a pretty good sport about all this! But now you're just being a jerk!" she yelled then realized it was the wrong thing to do.

Bakura was on her in a flash. He stormed over and yanked her off the bed by her hair. She tried to scream but he clamped his free hand over her mouth and he pressed her against the wall.

"I will not tolerate this insolence," he growled. "If you disobey me or ever speak to me in that tone again, you will regret it." He slammed her head against the wall for good measure. "Understand?"

She nodded frantically, blinking away tears.

"Good," he said, releasing her.

Akeno fell to the floor, shaking. _I really am damned. I can't run away because of my soul and staying with him is just as dangerous! There's nothing I can do… _

"I've never let a whore share the same bed with me," Bakura growled, glaring at her. "Even the pharaoh had a bed separate from his queen."

He smirked at her. "And you happen to be lower than both of them. I'd like to think of you as a new toy or perhaps a pet…"

Fear and misery gripped at her chest, it was almost as bad as her soul being torn apart. _Is this my fate? To be his dog?!_

"A-and then y-you'll get bored of me and you'll k-kill me, wont you?" she asked, sobbing terribly.

"Why of course not," he said in a mock comforting voice. "I wasn't lying when I said you were valuable. You house part of my soul now, killing you would mean destroying part of myself… Once I grow tired of you, I'll just send you to the Shadow Realm with the rest of my souls."

Akeno wished she wasn't so scared and, even more so, that he didn't _know_ how scared she was of him. She felt pathetic crying in front of him again. Why couldn't she just stand up to him and screw the consequences? Face her fate and go out with some dignity instead of like a pitiful dog…?

_Because I want to _live_.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Again, I thank everyone for reviewing! It seriously got me through this chapter. I hope you all like it. You can still steer me to or away from canon!

* * *

Chapter Five

Akeno had a feeling she'd sooner go to the Shadow Realm due to angering Bakura than before he got tired of her. She made to pacify him and hopefully put the previous incident out of his mind. "I-I'm sorry, master," she whispered, hating herself for submitting to him but at the same time trying to reason that it was the only way to survive.

Her head was bowed and she didn't see him approach her. She flinched as he pet her head. It took everything inside her to not pull away.

"I don't have much patience, girl. You'll do well to remember that in the future. One more outburst or act of disobedience and I _will_ send you to the Shadow Realm." He smirked and tilted her tear streaked face up. "Your little friends from the graveyard could have some fun with you."

She whimpered and he laughed, releasing her. Akeno wiped her tears as he plopped on the bed, _his _bed. He put his arms behind his head and shut his eyes. Akeno stared at him, uncertain. She wasn't sure what would insult him so she stayed where she was, sitting against the wall. After awhile she assumed he was asleep. Not having many options, she let her eyes wander over the room. It was larger than her own bedroom, a slight nostalgia washed over her but she pushed it away. The room was mostly white and a blue-green color. Aside from the bed, there was a small table with four squat chairs and a door which she assumed led to a bathroom. She stared out the window from across the room. The stars were obscured by the grayish clouds yet the moon's glow could still be seen. Akeno frowned slightly and turned back to the bed to find Bakura watching her intently. She jumped. When he neither said nor did anything, Akeno broke the silence.

"Is there something wrong…master?" she forced the last part out.

He remained silent for a moment then replied, "You're bleeding again."

Quickly, she glanced down. Her blood now stained through his shirt too. She sighed.

There was a knock on the door causing Akeno to jump again. "Go clean yourself off," Bakura told her.

She frowned but decided to listen and hobbled to the bathroom. She left the door cracked to hear what was going on. She heard the door open.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"Your meal, Mr. Bakura," said a man. She assumed he worked for Kaiba. A clink of glass was heard then the man spoke again. "Will the lady be dining here as well?"

Akeno's stomach tightened but was too tired to growl.

"She isn't hungry," she heard Bakura say. By his voice she could tell he was smiling or more likely, smirking.

She resisted groaning. Did she really expect anything less than mean from him? _Just one more thing I have to deal with… _She turned her attention back to the task at hand. Above the sink there was a cabinet; in it was a small first aid kit, basic supplies such as Q-tips, toothbrushes and toothpaste, a bottle of alcohol and-_yes_- hydrogen peroxide. She took off his shirt and poured a good amount on the stain. It fizzed but within a few moments, it was gone. It was a trick she learned early on in high school. She doused a paper towel and dabbed the new stain on her dress. It foamed up and she felt a warm sensation where the stain had been.

The door opened fully. Bakura, as she predicted, was smirking. "As a punishment, you won't be eating tonight."

She said nothing, knowing what would come out of her mouth would be said in bitterness. She pressed dry paper towels to her dress, trying to soak up the most of the peroxide. Suddenly, Bakura growled and swiftly seized her already sore wrist. He turned it sharply causing her to buckle to her knees in pain. She cried out but he disregarded it.

"I will not be ignored!" he snarled, twisting her wrist further.

"I'm sorry, master! Please stop! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she sobbed.

He snorted. "Ra, you're as weak as my light..."

Bakura let her go but she no longer felt the pain in her wrist and stomach. _Ra?_ _He had said something else that was odd... 'Even the pharaoh had a bed separate from his queen' The pharaoh? _Only now did it strike her as unusual. She watched him leave. _He couldn't be Egyptian…? No, it's all desert. He's too pale to have lived there… right?_

She hung his shirt on the towel rack to dry, put away the products and then flicked the bathroom light off. Bakura was seated at the table, a plate of food in front of him. He looked at her. "Come."

Akeno begrudgingly listened. She sat opposite him and watched silently as he ate. She was hoping her stomach wouldn't growl. He stabbed his steak with his fork and violently ripped off a large piece, its juices dripping down his chin. Akeno was loosely reminded of a lion tearing flesh off of a carcass and she had to look away.

"You know, only _equals_ are allowed to sit in the presence of one of power," Bakura said suddenly.

Akeno looked back to him. Something close to malice flickered behind his dark eyes and she was almost certain he was about to pounce on her like an animal. Then it clicked. She hastily scooted off the chair and sat on the floor. He stared at her a moment longer then went back to eating.

He stood when he was done, leaving some food. For a moment, Akeno hoped he left it for her then scolded herself. _You really are his dog aren't you?! _When he went into the bathroom and didn't tell her she could have it, her little spark of hope dropped. She knew it was only there to tease her and she'd be damned if she tried to eat anything without permission. She sighed and moved to the window. _Akeno, what have you gotten yourself into...?_

She heard Bakura come out of the bathroom but didn't turn around. _I'm not doing anything wrong so why give him the chance to find something?_

"Take off your dress."

She froze then whipped around in shock, her cheeks red. "W-what?"

He was again wearing his blue shirt and holding the first aid kit. "You dare question your master?" he asked, a dangerous tint to his voice.

Akeno gulped and backed into a wall, mentally cursing for being across the room from the door. He stepped towards her, triggering her panic button. She made a run for the door, momentarily forgetting what would happen if she got too far from him. She managed a total of two steps when Bakura caught her.

"Let go!" she yelled as she struggled against him.

He growled and flung her away from him. She landed with an 'oomph' on the floor and looked up to find he was gone or rather she was. Looking around her, Akeno realized she was no longer in the room, let alone on the blimp. She gasped as realization set in… _I'm in the Shadow Realm!_

Pain struck her heart and she clutched her chest. _Not again!_ It became unbearable and she, unable to do anything else, curled into a ball, gritting her teeth, hoping for the pain to go away. She pulled at her hair and when that didn't help any, she raked her nails through the dirt leaving long trenches behind. Coldness swept over her one foot- it felt odd as her blood boiled and caused her to crack open her eyes. One of the humanoid blobs had a hold oh her foot, inching up her leg. _Could it be Bonz? Or one of his friends? Or another one of Bakura's victims?_

She screamed in fear and pain. Kicking out, she tried freeing herself from the once human's fingerless grip. She couldn't shake it, the creature continued to crawl over her, consuming her. It now covered up to her knees. Her legs were almost numb and a tingling sensation spread throughout them like a wildfire. Akeno saw more blobulous forms coming towards her, she shielded her face, giving up from the pain. She wanted it all to stop, she couldn't take it!

Then suddenly, the ground beneath her was hard and cool and the pain slowed to a small throb in her chest. Her breathing shaky, she looked up to find Bakura gazing at her coldly from the bed.

"Come here and remove your clothes," he ordered, not allowing her time to recover.

Akeno gulped and made her way over to him on unsteady feet. He said nothing as she stood before him. _Just do it. Get it over with before you chicken out._ Akeno hesitantly started to pull down a strap of her dress. _Oh just do it! Don't give him a damn strip tease while you're at it!_ She bit her lip as it slid to the floor. With closed her eyes as her hands moved to her bra. Her eyes snapped open as his hand met hers. She looked at him questioningly.

"That's enough," he said, no emotion in his voice.

For a moment, she thought he had only been testing her. _Maybe he doesn't want anything else…_

"Now get on the bed."

_Maybe not… Maybe he wanted to take the rest off himself.  
_

She hesitated, hoping he wouldn't notice. Akeno took a step towards the bed, unsure of herself. _He nearly killed me for sitting on his bed, was this a… double test? No matter what I did, I'd _technically _be disobeying him… But maybe it was okay since he told me to… Wait, had I been thinking too long?_

He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed, forcing her on her back. _Please no!_ She shut her eyes, holding back tears.

"Do not test me, girl. I assure you, your next visit to the Shadow Realm will be permanent."

She whimpered, trying to put her mind somewhere else. _This can't be happening to me. For God's sake, I'd rather be with the blob people!_ His hands slid over her stomach making her shiver. _This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't-_

"Ow!" she jolted upright as her wounds stung.

She saw a bottle of some medicine in his hand. That's what had caused the stinging sensation. He moved to pour more on her but she shuffled back towards the pillow.

"Girl…" he growled.

"What are you doing?" she asked, apprehensive.

In a fluid motion, Bakura pulled her into him so that her back was against his chest. With one arm, he restrained her.

"Whatever I please," he said as she struggled. "Now stay still. If these wounds become infected, I'll see you dead before I see you in the care of that fool Kaiba's medical staff."

Akeno gulped and let him apply the rest of the medicine. She winced but stayed still. He released her as he reached in the first aid kit for bandages.

"Lift your arms."

Silently, she obeyed. She tensed up the first time he put his arms around her as he wrapped her wounds, if he noticed he didn't say anything. Recalling his earlier Egyptian comments, she was reminded of mummies and smiled slightly. He, of course, caught the smile.

"Do you think this is an act of kindness?" he asked, sounding irritated.

She honestly doubted he was capable of _any_ act of kindness but chose not to answer.

"I'm only doing this because I have enough to deal with. I don't need you ill as well."

She stayed silent. It may have been her imagination but the remaining wrappings were a lot tighter than the rest. When he was done, he roughly pushed her off the bed.

"Don't expect me to take care of you," Bakura sneered. "If you prove too weak to survive, I'll destroy you myself."

Akeno shivered and gathered her dress. She had trouble standing with the bandages but with some effort she got her dress half on. That was when the door slid open.

"Hey, guys! I just wanted to let you know the drawing for the first duel is being-" Tea began but quickly ducked her head seeing Akeno half dressed. "I'm so sorry!"

"Get out!" Bakura shouted jumping off the bed.

Tea ran out apologizing more as Bakura shut the door. He snorted. "Intrusive little pests…"

Beside him, Akeno was blushing like mad. _Oh God, she must think we…_

Bakura considered leaving her in the room but decided it would seem odd, he also remembered the soul bond. He knew he would grow tired of its limitations soon.

"Come," he ordered walking out into the now empty hall. She followed, hating everything about this situation.

She followed behind him like the obedient dog he wanted her to be. _For now I'll play along, _master_, but once I find a way out of this…this dog is gonna bite!_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I can honestly say I didn't give the Memory Arc that much thought, kind of trying to get over this hurtle before worrying about the next! Lol. I was considering breaking free from canon at some point but right now it's sort of a security blanket, you know, telling me where to go and whatnot but I assume that isn't very entertaining… Hmm yeah, not sure at the moment but it's definitely something I'll be thinking about. Until then, hope you like this chapter. I feel I've said this before but I'm a little worried about how this chapter goes over. Not entirely satisfied with it but I can't really do anything about it. I feel like I'm rambling so I'll just stop( assuming anyone's actually reading this…) I promise next chapter will be better! n.n"

* * *

Chapter Six

Akeno stayed a few steps behind Bakura to maintain distance; also, she couldn't match his quick pace even if she wanted to. She found walking rather awkward with the bandages; she imagined that's how a corset would feel. Bakura abruptly spun around and grabbed her wrist.

"Can you move no slower?" he growled.

She cried out and nearly doubled over, tears stinging at her eyes. He let go of her, unsure of why she was in pain. As she clutched at her wrist, he realized he had gripped it too tightly. He hadn't really noticed until now how raw they were. He frowned slightly. Yugi and his friends may be morons but Bakura doubted that even _they'd_ overlook such an injury.

"Go back and get bandages," he told her, handing her the card-key.

She hesitated then as quickly as she could, went back to the room. Taking the rest of the bandages, she hurried back to him.

"Do it as you walk…" he said. "You _are _capable of doing two things at once, aren't you?"

She blushed and ducked her head. "Yes…master."

Her binding job was done somewhat sloppy compared to his but it was better than nothing. When they reached the hall, she had just finished.

"I expect you to behave."

She nodded- there wasn't much else she could do. The room was huge, mostly metallic but still had a grand sense to it. From the ceiling hung a large crystal chandelier and many tables of different foods littered the floor. She didn't know it was possible to make a blimp into a ballroom.

"Akeno? Can I talk to you?" said a voice from behind her.

Tea stood looking rather embarrassed and meek.

Akeno looked at Bakura who huffed and turned away, giving his approval. Tea led her a little ways off.

"Look, I'm really sorry for walking in on you two." Tea said hanging her head. "I mean when Bakura said you were old friends, I didn't realize you were _that_ good of friends."

Akeno blushed. "No, we were just…" _He was just making sure I don't keel over from the stab wounds he inflicted earlier when we were trading parts of our souls… Yeah, she'd buy that._

"Um it's okay," Akeno said glancing over at Bakura who was talking with Joey. Somehow Bakura seemed different, just like he did before. Akeno frowned.

"Here, why don't you eat something?" suggested Tea, dragging her over to a table. "The deserts look delicious!"

"Oh um…" she glanced at Bakura who was now heading towards them. "I'm not hungry, thanks."

Even though she was starving, Akeno wasn't going to risk angering him. Sure, he wouldn't hurt her _here_ while he was putting on his weird nice-guy routine but once they got back to their room… _His_ room, she corrected herself.

"Here, I think they're going to start the drawing," Bakura said in a sweet tone guiding Akeno away from Tea.

The lights dimmed and a large odd looking machine rose onto a platform.

"Finalists and guests, may I have your attention please," said one of Kaiba's suits. "Now the first two duelists for round one will be chosen by lottery." He went on telling everyone how fair the selection was and that it was completely random.

"The first duelist is," the man began and waited as the selector spat out a ball. "Number six, Bakura!"

"Me? I duel first?"

He seemed genuinely shocked but Akeno figured it was part of his act. The others protested saying he should rest but he insisted he was fine enough to duel. _He's in fit enough shape to torture people, another duel should be nothing._

The selector rumbled and tossed out another ball. "And his opponent, duelist number three, Yugi Moto!"

Again, the gang seemed surprised but Bakura shook it off like nothing.

"I guess I'm dueling Yugi. This should be fun," he smiled.

He pulled Akeno aside as the others headed for an elevator. "Go with them for now, the separation should be brief and the pain minimal," Bakura said then added, "Don't even _think_ about misbehaving."

She nodded as a young girl, Serenity, called to her. "Akeno, don't you want to see the duel? Come on!"

Bakura nudged her in their direction and with one glance back at him, she squeezed inside of the elevator. It relieved her slightly to be away from him yet at the same time; it worried her as a small ache arose in her chest as the elevator began moving.

Someone casually draped an arm across her shoulders. "So how long ya two been goin' out?"

"Joey!" exclaimed Tea, blushing.

_Play it off, Akeno._ "Um, about a year."

"Really?" asked Tristan. "He never mentioned you before."

"Yeah, well, I'm not surprised seeing as it really doesn't concern you," Akeno said bitterly, everything starting to get to her.

Joey removed his arm. "Oh, right ah sorry."

Akeno felt awkward the rest of the ride despite Tea's sad attempts at breaking the silence. _That really wasn't necessary… Just because I'm stuck in a horrible situation doesn't mean I should take it out on them._

The door opened and wind assaulted them as they stepped out. There was an elevated arena in which Bakura, Yugi and the referee were standing. She quickly made her way over to alleviate the discomfort in her chest, the rest of the gang followed.

As the duel began, most of the gang cheered for Yugi. Tea elbowed her slightly, smiling. "Aren't you going to cheer on Bakura?"

Akeno looked stunned as if Tea had suddenly sprouted feathers and horns. "Uhh…"

Thankfully, the referee interrupted the conversation.

"Alright, the first duel between Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura begins now!"

Akeno noticed Bakura's demeanor change.

"Are you prepared to lose it all?" asked Bakura nonchalantly.

"I won't lose," said a deep voice.

Akeno turned and was surprised to see it was Yugi who spoke. "Before we begin this duel why don't you tell me who you really are and stop this charade."

Bakura merely laughed.

"Alright, have it your way then but I think I_ know_ who you are!"

At that moment, Bakura chose to reveal his necklace, letting it appear to melt through his shirt to rest, glowing, on his chest.

"It _is_ you! The spirit of the Millennium Ring!" shouted Yugi.

_Spirit? Millennium Ring? Could he mean Bakura's necklace?_

"Look at Bakura!" Tea said pointing.

"Ah man, he's wearin' dat Millennium Ring again!" exclaimed Joey.

"That can't be," started Tristan. "I got rid of it at Duelist Kingdom. I tossed that thing into the deepest part of the woods, miles from anywhere. I don't know how Bakura got it back but I know it's not a good thing!"

"Girl," Bakura called.

Her stomach tightened seeing his eyes rest on her. She felt as she did back at the graveyard, so close to freedom only to have to snatched away.

"Step away from those fools and come to me."

Akeno bowed her head in shame and started walking towards him. She had no other choice but couldn't help feeling embarrassed with the others, though strangers, watching her obey him like a slave.

"Akeno, don't do it!" Tea shouted, coming up beside her.

Akeno stopped reluctantly and looked sadly at Tea.

"He isn't your boyfriend!"

_Yeah, no kidding!_

"Look, I know it's hard to understand but he's not who you think he is," she explained.

"Now," Bakura drawled dangerously.

Akeno sighed. "Sorry, Tea," she said and turned away, coming to stand below Bakura.

She didn't dare look over at the others. She didn't want to see their faces. A few moments after the duel began, she managed to detangle herself from her thoughts and look up. She gasped seeing a pair of cold blue eyes watching her. She hadn't noticed Kaiba across from her before. His stare only seemed to make her feel more shameful and his little brother's sad looks at her didn't help either. She turned away, trying to interest herself in the duel.

She looked up in time to see Yugi's robot-like monster destroy Bakura's Headless Knight.

"Now, Gazelle, attack his life points directly!" shouted Yugi.

A lion-like creature with a horn on its head bounded forward and slashed Bakura causing him to momentarily lose his composure. For a fleeting moment, Akeno felt scared for him then scolded himself.

"Time to make your final move," Yugi said.

The winds picked up suddenly and Bakura laughed. "You've done exactly what I wanted you to do. Now your destruction begins. It's over."

She heard the others chime in about how he must be bluffing. Akeno then remembered the graveyard duel. Bakura had led Bonz on too, making it seem like he was losing only to come back in the end and defeat him.

"I hold a card in my hand with dark powers beyond your wildest imagination. But first before I could play this all powerful card, I needed a bit of assistance. Thanks for helping me destroy you."

He summoned a monster, Dark Necrofear, that looked like a blue woman with pointed ears, in her arms was a ghastly halved baby doll with large eyes. Surprisingly, he ended his turn without attacking.

Yugi then sacrificed his two monsters to summon a card, Dark Magician Girl and made it stronger with a magic card. He destroyed the Dark Necrofear and seemed shocked as Bakura laughed again.

"Thanks," said Bakura. "Once again you've done exactly what I wanted, Yugi. Don't you realize I've manipulated every move you've made so far? Including destroying Dark Necrofear so I can play this."

He slipped a card into his duel disc and a reddish haze surrounded them. _Not again!_

"Watch as the entire playing field is engulfed in a shroud of dark magic known as Dark Sanctuary."

Many large eyes and sharp teethed mouths appeared in the sky around them along with a tall jagged castle behind Bakura.

"Look around you, there's no escaping the magic of Dark Sanctuary. Well done, everything had to go just right for this to work and you've played your part perfectly. You have no idea what you just helped me to unleash. Prepare to experience an evil like you've never seen before!"

Yugi seemed apprehensive but attacked with his Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Just as the monster was about to attack, a white ghost popped out of its back turning the attack back on Yugi. Akeno gasped.

As Bakura explained, he was able to possess Yugi's monsters and gain half of the monster's attack points as life points.

Bakura drew a card. "I play Destiny Board. You're finished."

"Destiny Board? What does that do?" asked Yugi.

"You're about to find out," answered Bakura, smirking.

A large board with letters and numbers on it appeared over his head. Akeno recognized it immediately as a Ouija Board.

"My Destiny Board gives me the ability to communicate with the lost souls of the Shadow Realm. Using the letters on this board, they shall spell out a message for you."

The ghostly hand started moving the pointer over the board. "Its time for you to receive the first letter of your message, Yugi. And that letter is… 'D'!"

A glowing white 'D' appeared in front of the Destiny Board.

_Was it Bonz and his friends spelling out the message? Are they asking for help? _Akeno bit her lip. _He's just going to trap Yugi and his friends in the Shadow Realm just like them! I can't stand by and watch that again!_

"Yugi!" Akeno yelled. "You have to beat him! Do whatever it takes or he'll send you to the Shadow Realm!"

Bakura glared at her. "Be quiet, girl! I didn't say you could speak!"

She met his gaze and crumbled. She knew she had made a mistake she'd pay for. Her yelling had done nothing to help Yugi; it had only damned her to more of Bakura's punishments. His previous words flashed through her mind._' I assure you, your next visit to the Shadow Realm will be permanent.'_ She gulped.

_Akeno you're so stupid. You've really done it now!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bakura looked furious beyond anything Akeno had seen before. His eyes pierced through her like daggers. He looked ready to jump from the platform and murder her. Akeno's breathing became shaky and fear arose in her chest. She sunk to her knees, tears stinging her eyes as she stared up at him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, even she could barely hear herself.

He continued to glare at her and then said in an equally low but menacing voice, "You will regret this."

She gulped. _I already do!_

"Akeno," Yugi called to her. "Don't be afraid of him. He can't hurt you."

She bowed her head and hugged herself.

"Please listen, Akeno," Yugi implored. "Step away from him."

She shut her eyes and tried to block out his voice. What he was saying was suicide.

"Bakura! What have you done to her?!" Yugi demanded.

He laughed. "She is not your concern," he said dismissively. "Now, make your move or surrender!"

"Never! I'll defeat you for her sake! I summon Kuribo in defense mode. Now my Dark Magician Girl, attack his life points directly!"

"Dark ghost, counter attack!" Bakura shouted.

The spirit sprang from the Dark Magician Girl's back and attacked Yugi.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked confused.

"She was possessed," Bakura explained, smirking. "With each turn I can choose a different monster for my spirit to possess and now you lose even more life points. But fortunately they get added to my own; my Dark Sanctuary is full of surprises! And since your turn is over, you know what's about to happen!"

"What? Tell me!" Yugi shouted.

"Destiny Board gets another letter!"

Akeno looked up in time to see the pointer move.

"And the second letter is 'E'."

"Only three letters left…" Yugi started, "Wait!"

"Yess?" Bakura drawled.

"Our duel disks only have five slots which means only five magic cards can be in play at once and each of your letters is one. So as long as your Dark Door card is in play, you can't spell out the entire word."

_Maybe Yugi can win! If Bakura's plan doesn't work then-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bakura's laugh. "Very observant, Yugi but with Dark Sanctuary, I can play more than five magic cards."

"You mean your Dark Sanctuary allows you to play extra magic cards AND possess my monsters with an evil ghost?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"Yes and that is what makes me unstoppable. Yugi, your hope of winning is over and in three short turns you will be finished," Bakura laughed.

After a few minutes of thinking, Yugi decided his course of action. "Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack!"

"You've triggered my trap, Dark Spirit of the Silent! This card stops your attack immediately. Did you honestly believe I'd let you attack my life points directly? Never! And once my trap card stops your warrior, it will make the Dark Magician Girl attack!"

"No!" Yugi shouted. "If Dark Magician Girl is possessed and she attacks you, I'll lose even more life points!"

Akeno couldn't watch any more. Yugi was down to seven hundred and fifty life points. _How could he win this now? _

"Behold, the trap card Collected Power!" Yugi said, playing a card. It forced Bakura's ghost into Kuribo and then Yugi destroyed his monster, taking the ghost with it.

Bakura was quiet for a bit and seemed to be thinking heatedly.

"Now I play monster reborn! Dark Necrofear, return! So say goodbye to your Dark Sanctuary," Yugi said.

Suddenly, the sky was visible again as his Dark Sanctuary was overcome by Dark Necrofear's presence.

"And now, you can no longer use more than five magic cards, this may foil some of your plans. Now I'll attack your life points directly with Dark Necrofear!"

Bakura growled as his life points decreased. "Now I'll add the forth letter…'T'."

"D-E-A-T, your word is death. It's too bad you'll never play the last letter. Look at your duel disk; you already have five cards in play. So if you want to play the last letter of your message, you must discard your Dark Door magic and its effect on my monsters, allowing me to attack more than once! My three monsters would wipe you out in one turn!"

"This…can't be true!" Bakura said in disbelief.

_Can Yugi really win? Bakura actually seems surprised, like he didn't expect this!_

"Now prepare yourself, Yugi. It's my move and this duel is far from over!"

She frowned. _Whenever I start to feel hopeful…_

He drew a card.

"Its all over, Yugi, the card I hold in my hand is the key to annihilating you!"

Bakura summoned a monster, sacrificed a card from his hand then used its effect to destroy Dark Necrofear. Once again the field was surrounded by Dark Sanctuary.

"I suggest you give up now, Yugi. Nothing you do can stop me from completing the Destiny Board! I shall reveal the last letter next turn and then you'll lose everything."

Now the ghost was back and Bakura was able to possess Yugi's monsters again. What made it all worse was Bakura's Dark Spirit of the Silent, even if Yugi managed to pick the card that wasn't possessed, Bakura could switch it so that the possessed monster attacks causing Yugi to lose life points.

"Can't you see? I've already defeated you; just make your move so I can end this duel."

Yugi closed his eyes in concentration and drew a card.

"Now, prepare to experience a power like no other!" Yugi suddenly shouted determination in his eyes. "I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Big Shield Gardna to summon the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Lightning shot through the arena and the Dark Sanctuary's veil dissipated immediately and a huge red dragon with two mouths coiled around the blimp. Akeno could've sworn she could feel its breath but dismissed it as the wind. Even she who wasn't dueling felt scared by it.

"Yugi, your Egyptian God card is power but it does not guarantee your victory. I've come much too far to lose now," Bakura growled.

"I'm afraid it's over," Yugi replied. "Slifer the Sky Dragon attack his…"

Yugi stopped mid sentence and turned to see Marik stroll out of the elevator. He was carrying a gold rod, Akeno noticed and when she looked closer she noticed it had an eye on it. _Just like the one on Bakura's Millennium Ring!_ Then something clicked. _Wait… did Bakura just call that monster an Egyptian God? So I wasn't imagining all the Egyptian references… But what does this all mean?!_

"Perhaps you want to wait before you attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon," Marik said in a deep yet calm voice.

"What do you want, Marik?" Yugi asked suspiciously.

"Listen carefully," he started. "Bakura is now under the control of the Millennium Rod and will do only what I command him to do."

_Millennium Rod?_

"How can that be? I thought the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was in control of Bakura."

_What the hell is going on?!_

"I am in control of both Bakura and the spirit and now I shall prove it..."

Akeno looked at Bakura. He was glaring apprehensively at both Yugi and Marik. He seemed normal to her.

"…by freeing your friend's mind!" Marik finished.

Bakura's eyes widened and he fell to his knees in pain.

"My- my arm… it hurts," he said weakly.

Akeno couldn't believe what she was seeing. This… wasn't Bakura. It wasn't his nice guy act either… It was someone else entirely! She could do nothing but stare with her mouth gaping slightly.

"Yugi, help me. I don't know where I am. What am I doing here in this duel? What happened to my arm?"

"It _is_ him!" Yugi said.

"He is in pain, without the Spirit of the Ring he is weak," said Marik. "Therefore, you may want to reconsider your attack. The devastation caused by Slifer the Sky Dragon could make your friend's condition even worse. Would you risk the health of your friend?"

"That's a cheap trick!" shouted Joey angrily.

"Ryou," Tristan called, "hang in there!"

_Hold on… this is the REAL Bakura? Then… the whole time I've been talking to a spirit? _

"I don't feel very well, Yugi," Ryou said sadly, still unable to stand.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled and tried to make his way over to him.

"Stop right there," said the referee, "You're not allowed to have contact with your opponent during a duel. Take one more step and you'll be disqualified. If you don't continue to duel, you'll forfeit the match."

"Yugi, help," Ryou pleaded.

Akeno's heart pounded. _The spirit… he was controlling that boy just like me only… he has it worse. The spirit is _inside_ of him… _

"Yugi," Kaiba said suddenly, causing Akeno to jump. She kept forgetting how close he was. "I'll make this decision easy for you, finish him off."

"I offer you a second warning," the ref said. "Make your move or lose your spot in the finals."

Akeno saw Joey out of the corner of her eye. He climbed up so that he was hanging over the platform. "Chill out buddy!" he shouted. "Can't ya see the poor guy's injured? C'mon! What kinda show you guys runnin' here?!"

"Get down or you will be disqualified from the finals as well!"

"What?!" Joey yelled. "Are ya kiddin' me? If I come down dere, he's not the only one that's gonna need medical attention! You will to-" He was cut off as Tristan and Duke pulled him down.

"Continue the duel now!"

_This isn't fair! He's innocent!_

"Please, someone else me. I don't feel well at all," Ryou implored. "I must lie down and get some rest. Please."

"Joey!" Akeno shouted, startling even herself. She quickly went over to him. "Help me up there now!"

"Huh? What are ya saying?"

Akeno took a breath. _I'm sure of this!_ "If Yugi or you help, you'll be disqualified but I'm not a duelist. What's the worst they can do? Send me to bed without dinner?" _I already went through that… _She looked up at the boy called Ryou. "He's scared and confused. Let me help him!"

Joey grinned. "I like how ya think!" He hoisted her up and helped her up over the rail, being careful where exactly he placed his hands.

"Akeno?" Yugi said surprised.

"Miss, you have to get down!"

"Or what?!" she yelled at the ref who seemed unsure what to do.

She ran over to Ryou and knelt beside him. "It's okay. You're going to be alright."

Ryou looked up at her, confused. "T-thank you but… who are you?"

She was taken back. _He really _is_ someone else… he has no idea who I am._

"A friend," she said at last and embraced him as he winced in pain.

"Mr. Kaiba?" the ref asked.

Kaiba snorted. "Just get on with it. We've wasted enough time."

"It's your move!" the ref told Yugi.

Akeno didn't want to turn around and face Yugi's monster. She was scared even if it wasn't real. "It's going to be alright, I'm here for you," she said hoping that her voice didn't shake.

"How touching…" Ryou said in a low voice. "Better late than never but don't think you'll get off lightly, girl."

She froze. _It couldn't be…_ She pulled back slightly to look at him. Two unfeeling eyes stared back into her own frightened ones. She screamed and fell back as he stood.

"I'm back, Yugi!" Bakura said, laughing.

"It's you!" Yugi exclaimed.

"That's right and I'm back in control of your friend Bakura! I still need him so if you're still planning on using your Egyptian God, why don't you use it on me right now?! C'mon Yugi!" he shouted raising his arms.

"Alright! Now go, Slifer the Sky Dragon. Attack!"

Bakura's insane laughter was the last thing Akeno heard and the bright light of Slifer's attack was the last thing she saw as her body gave in and she passed out beside…she didn't even know who.

* * *

AN: Note at the bottom! It'd kind of spoil it if it was at the top lol 'Oh sorry about Bakura losing...' No point in reading it then lol. But yeah, sorry. I wanted him to win too but it would have ended all too soon. It would've went like this:

(Destiny Board spells out DEATH)

Bakura: haha i win! give me your god and puzzle!

Yami: no ive failed T.T

B: yes and now youll die! (pulls out dagger) (stab stab stab!)

Y: XD

Others: noooo yugi!

B: haha (sends them to shadow realm)

Marik: wtf are you doing?! O.O

B: winning! (stabs him and takes the rod and ra then takes obby from kaiba's lifeless body)

B: muuuhahahaha! with this power i rule the world! :D

Akeno: shit im really screwed now -.-

THE END.

Yeah, that would've been too easy. Consider that the alternate ending. Hope you liked the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: For the record though you probably could've figured it out- Bakura: yami, Ryou: hikari/ Yami:yami duh, Yugi: hikari/ Malik: yami, Marik: hikari? Yup, that about does it. Comments and suggestions are welcome and deeply appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Akeno groggily rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"What happened…?" she asked aloud.

She was in a bed. Her eyes widened. _The duel! Bakura! _She noticed a warmth beside her. Looking down she saw the sleeping form of Bakura next to her.

"Ahh!" she screamed and leapt off the bed.

She'd be dead if he caught her lying next to him! It was bad enough he was angry with her, this would be the final nail in her coffin! Cautiously, Akeno peeked over the covers at him. He was still sleeping. She let out a breath. _The blast must've knocked him out cold…_

Akeno studied him, frowning. He looked calm. _But which one is he? _She gasped. The Millennium Ring wasn't around his neck! She gently pulled the covers down slightly to make sure. _It's gone! Did someone take it?_

She stood and hesitantly sat on the bed. _They called him Ryou… I wonder how long the spirit was controlling him. I've only been around Bakura for a few hours and it's been unbearable… or wait, has it been days? _She looked out the window- it was dark out but that didn't mean daylight hadn't passed in the time it took her to regain consciousness. She frowned. The door slid open, startling her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," said a boy with sandy colored hair and tanned skin.

He looked familiar. She had seen him with the rest of Yugi's friends; he was a finalist.

"Oh… its okay," Akeno said.

He walked over to her. "I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said extending his hand. "My name is Namu."

She took his hand. "Akeno."

Namu held onto her hand a few moments longer than necessary. She looked away. "How long have I been out?"

"Not too long," he said. "The second duel is about to begin. Why don't you join us and get some fresh air?"

Namu grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Oh, uh I don't know, Namu!" she said, trying free her hand. "Ryou's still not awake and I want to be here when he gets up!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Akeno," he said smiling, placing his hand on her back trying to guide her out of the room.

She put her hand firmly on the door frame. "No, really! I'm going to wait here!"

Namu reluctantly let her go. "Alright… I'll come see how you're doing after the duel, okay?"

She nodded and watched him leave. She let out a breath and pulled a chair over to the bed. _The Millennium Ring is gone. Does that mean the spirit is too? _She frowned. _Ryou…please wake up. There's so much I have to ask you!_

Akeno waited for hours without any clue as to what was going on outside of the room. There was a feint roar from time to time or a flash of light from above her but that was all. _More than one duel had to have gone by… I wonder what happened to Namu._

At some point, she fell asleep leaning over the bed but her slumber was interrupted by the door opening. She jolted upright.

"Whah! Who's- oh Tea, its you," she said turning in her seat. "How are the duels coming along?"

Tea said nothing but approached her slowly. Akeno stood. "Tea, what's wrong?"

Again, Tea didn't reply but pulled the Millennium Ring from behind her back.

"Tea! What are you doing with that!" Akeno yelled as Tea came closer. "Keep it the hell away from us! Are you insane?!"

"Akeno…" Tea said in a hoarse voice.

"Y-yes?" she replied hesitantly.

"Move!" Tea cried, punching her in the face.

Akeno fell to the floor and Tea took the opportunity to bring the chair down on her head. Feeling dizzy, Akeno groaned, looking up at the brunette. _Tea's eyes... they look... empty... _As Akeno collapsed, Tea placed the Millennium Ring beside the sleeping Ryou and passed out herself. Immediately, Bakura's eyes snapped open.

He sat up and slipped the Ring around his neck. Marik's soul appeared before him.

"Bakura, I need your help. My body has been taken over by an evil force. I need you to purge him from my body. He's going to head to the seventh finalist's room to finish him off," Marik informed. "We must get there before he does and stop him!"

Bakura didn't answer him- he was staring at Akeno's limp form on the ground. "She's my property, Marik," he growled. "Touch her again and I promise you'll deeply regret it."

Marik frowned and seemed uneasy- he hadn't expected that to be the first thing out of Bakura's mouth. "Fine," Marik said impatiently, "But will you help me?"

"Why should I?" Bakura snorted. "Helping you last time harmed my host and therefore jeopardized myself. What's in it for me?"

Marik hesitated. "I-I'll give you my Millennium Rod."

Bakura smirked. "What's stopping me from finding this force and taking it on my own?"

"He's powerful," Marik told him, "You'll need my assistance to defeat him. Only I know his weaknesses."

Bakura considered this a moment. "Fine, Marik, but if I find you're being less than honest with me, you'll lose more than your body."

Satisfied, Marik disappeared as Bakura rose and knelt by Akeno.

"Girl…" he growled.

Akeno stirred slightly. He sneered then slapped her across the face. She snapped into consciousness.

"Stand," he commanded.

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "No!" she cried, scooting away from him. "It can't be you! Not again!"

He seized her arm and pulled her to her feet. "I don't have time for your games."

"Please, let go. Just leave me alone!" she begged.

Bakura released her. "Are you trying to _double_ your punishment?"

She gulped and frantically shook her head. "No…"

He grabbed Akeno by the hair and pulled her within inches of his face. "No, _what_?" he asked tightening his grip on her hair.

"No, master!" she cried.

He let go of her. "I'll deal with you later," Bakura said, heading towards the door. "Come."

Shaking slightly, Akeno followed him, sparing a quick glance at Tea's unconscious form. _Here we go again…_

He stopped at a room marked with a seven and opened it even though he didn't have the key. Akeno followed him into the room, the lights were off but she could faintly see enough to make out a form in the bed, she assumed he was sleeping. She got closer then gasped when she saw who it was. _The man with the Millennium Rod!_

"Hush! Now come here," Bakura ordered, standing in the back of the room.

Akeno stood beside him. She didn't understand what they were doing there, were they waiting for him to wake up? The door opened and who Akeno believed was Namu walked in only, he looked different. His hair stood on end and he had a glowing eye on his forehead. _What the hell happened to him? _He stood beside the bed and laughed.

"Odion, its time to do what I should have done ages ago," he said taking out the Millennium Rod. "In order for me to survive you'll have to be sent to the shadows."

_Hold on, I thought he was Marik! And what's Namu doing with the Millennium Rod? What the hell am _I_ doing here?!_

"I'm afraid I'll have to step in now," Bakura said, moving forward.

"The spirit of the Millennium Ring!" Namu said surprised.

"Well you're half right," Bakura said. "But I've got company this time, the real Marik is here as well."

_EH?!_

From beside Bakura, Namu appeared or at least his ghost did. _What the…_

"I want my body back!" Namu said angrily. "And I brought an old friend along to help me get it."

"He promised me the Millennium Rod if I can successfully do away with you," Bakura smirked.

_OKAY, if Marik is with Bakura… then that means Namu must've lied about his name…and the guy sleeping, isn't Marik either… Maybe he's Namu?! But then who's this guy?_

"Oh that's right," the scary guy in_ Marik's _body said. "You're the fool trying to collect all of the Millennium Items."

"If you hand over the Rod now, I won't be forced to add you to my other collection, Malik … my victims!" Bakura said with a grin.

Akeno gulped remembering all of the human blobs in the Shadow Realm.

"My Millennium Rod can easily overpower your pitiful Ring," Malik said haughtily.

"Then try me," Bakura dared.

Malik laughed and held out the Rod. It began to glow and his eyes turned red. Akeno gasped as Bakura was thrown into the wall. Bakura grunted but was otherwise unaffected.

"I told you, you were no match for me," Malik said, turning back to the bed. "I'll finish you off once I take care of Odion."

Suddenly, Bakura's Ring activated and Malik froze. "Arh, I can't move! Enough," Malik said angrily.

"We're not afraid of you," Bakura said, releasing him. "Now just hand over the object."

"No!" Malik barked. "Maybe_ you_ can withstand the power of my Millennium Rod but what's stopping me from controlling your wench over there?" he asked looking at Akeno.

She paled and backed into the wall.

"Perhaps I'll make her take her life," Malik grinned. "Or try to take _yours_."

Bakura growled. "You will have to get through _me_ before you harm her."

"How sweet, you're willing to risk yourself for your whore," Malik taunted. "Your weakness will be your downfall!"

"Leave her out of this, Malik," Bakura warned. "I am your only concern here."

Malik grunted. "Fine but it seems to me that our Items are of equal power… Why don't you duel me for the Millennium Rod, if you can handle it?"

"Why don't we raise the stakes?" Bakura suggested, grinning.

Akeno stayed as close to Bakura as possible though at the same time, trying not to make it seem like she was clinging to him for dear life. Thankfully, he didn't push her away. It seemed that he didn't trust Malik either. Akeno was frightened of Bakura, yes, but Malik was an entirely different level of fear. Malik had no real use of her and seemed eager to kill her just for the thrill. For the first time, she was glad Bakura wanted her soul and that she was his pet- at least this way he had a reason to keep her somewhat safe.

In the elevator, Akeno kept her eyes averted from Malik's corner. Everything about him just radiated 'evil psychopath', from his lifeless eyes to his near inhuman voice. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. Even Bakura standing between them gave her only a little comfort. She risked a glance at Malik to find him already looking back at her. His eyes widened in excitement, making him look even more menacing. Holding back a squeak, Akeno stepped closer to Bakura.

Malik grinned. "I can see why your master kept you, my dear. You will be fun to play with and even more fun to break," he said to Akeno. "Shall we find out how loud you can scream?"

Akeno visibly shuddered and Bakura blocked Malik's view of her. "I said to leave her out of this," Bakura growled angrily.

Unfazed, Malik chuckled. "Very well," he replied, stepping out of the lift as it opened but not before shooting Akeno a look that made her skin crawl.

Bakura glared at her before leaving the elevator. _As if it's _my_ fault_, she thought to herself, following after him. _It's not like I'm _asking_ this freak to murder me!_ Once on the platform, Akeno stood behind Bakura, again thankful that he stood in between herself and Malik.

"The winning duelist will keep the Millennium Rod. The loser will be banished to the Shadow Realm!" Malik announced.

"Draw your cards," Bakura smirked, "and let the Shadow Game begin!"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Again I'm stuck at the crossroads of staying or leaving canon. I have slight ideas for both paths yet I have no idea which is better or which I could build more on… Someone steer me down one! Hmm, an idea struck me, maybe I will make a _real_ alternate chapter and see which you like best... Idk I might become too lazy lol

* * *

Chapter Nine

"In this Shadow Duel, the loser will have to pay the ultimate price," Malik threatened.

Bakura laughed to himself.

"There will be no laughter once I banished you to the Shadow Realm."

"_You_ will be the one living in eternal darkness, wait and see," Bakura said with a smug look on his face.

A malicious grin spread across Malik's features. "That's right. I almost forgot you have the dueling experience of my weaker self to call upon."

"That is correct," Bakura smirked. "And since you've learned everything you know about dueling from him, I know your strategy and your deck inside and out! And don't think I am unaware of the Egyptian God Card you now hold."

"Just because that fool, Marik is dueling on your side doesn't mean you're safe from the fury of Ra. For once I'm through with you, you're all certain to end up in the dark."

_Ra... What does Egypt have to do with a card game?!_

Akeno wasn't quite sure who had the upper hand- they both seemed to be a lot of talk but she hoped Bakura could back it up. She had seen Bakura duel twice, one win, one loss, though each time he seemed to be able to hold his own. With Marik's help on top of that, he should be able to win… though she had no idea what they were up against, Malik must be good to have made it to the finals. She frowned at Malik and then shrank further behind Bakura. Everything about him just freaked her out!

"Before we start," Bakura began, "there's someone here who would like to have a few words with you, face to face."

"Make it fast."

The spirit of Marik appeared beside Bakura, startling Akeno.

"I will win my body back from you because destiny is on my side," Marik declared.

"Sorry, I've taken over your destiny now and with it, I plan to claim the great power of the pharaoh for myself while you two fools wallow in the shadows," Malik boasted.

_Two...? I sure hope he's just counting wrong! Three! You mean three!_

"I won't let you claim my fate as your own, body snatcher!"

Malik sniggered. "I'm afraid it's too late for that. I am the real you and soon you will be nothing but a forgotten memory in the sands of time!" He broke out into a fit of mad laughter that made Akeno cringe.

"While I was occupying Tea's mind, I heard Ishizu tell the story of the first day you were born," Marik started. "She explained that after I received the Tomb Keeper's initiation, the seeds of your existence were planted and it was _you_ who began my path towards darkness when you sent my father to the Shadow Realm! You will pay for what you did to me _and_ to him!"

_So wait… this guy isn't a spirit from the Millennium Rod? _

"What _I_ did?" Malik questioned. "I was born out of _your_ hate, _your_ jealousy and _your_ anger towards your father which makes_ you_ just as guilty as me!"

"That may be but from now on, I will make up for everything I've done…"

"Very touching…" Bakura teased.

"Now I know the truth, " Marik continued, ignoring Bakura's comment. "Odion shielded me from the truth and for years, I believed it was that stranger that destroyed my father but now I know better. I know it was you!"

"I'd say you're a little late to do anything about it," Malik sneered.

"Not really. Once this duel's over and you're gone, revenge will be mine!"

"Without me, you won't exist!"

Marik glared then turned to Bakura. "Just stand back and do as I say."

"Silence!" Bakura growled. "I'll help you to reclaim your body but I have a price."

"Very well," Marik agreed. "I told you, if we win the duel I'll give you the Millennium Rod."

"Sorry, Marik, that's our old deal. I need more."

Marik's eyes widened slightly.

"What is this about you seeking the power of the pharaoh? Is there a magic stronger than that of the seven Millennium Items that you haven't told me about? I want to know what secrets you're keeping from me, Marik. Tell me everything and we have a deal," Bakura smirked.

"If we win, I'll tell you all."

Bakura snorted. "I don't trust you at all but I know this time you need me."

"Then let's duel," Marik said.

"You heard your better half, you fiend, now prepare for a one way trip to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura laughed at Malik.

"It seems you're a bit confused. I am going to bring the darkness of the Shadow Realm right here so it can consume you piece by piece!" Malik shouted. "Blackness surround us!"

The swirling black and blue haze engulfed the arena with a wave of Malik's hand. Akeno didn't have to be reminded of what lurked in it. With a glance over his shoulder and a slight jerk of his head, Bakura beckoned her nearer to him. She was relieved that he was still aware of her presence even though after that, he just ignored her.

"In this duel, the darkness of the Shadow Realm will slowly devour the loser as his life points diminish!" Malik jeered.

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait and see," Malik grinned.

"Very well. Let's duel!"

Their duel disks activated and Bakura drew a card. "And now, let the destruction commence! I see the cards in my deck are already showing you no mercy."

"Mercy is for the weak," Malik retorted.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Bakura said sardonically. "First off, I'll place this face down and then, I shall summon the terrifying Goblin Zombie in attack mode. Are you scared yet?"

_Yes!_

"Ha! Scared of that? No!" Malik answered and drew a card. "I'll place a card face down and summon Drillago! Attack him now!"

The drill covered monster launched itself at Bakura.

"Fool!" Bakura shouted. "You've activated my trap card, Fearful Earthbound!"

"No!" Malik cried in surprise.

"Yes, your first mistake. Your first of many…" Bakura said ominously.

A mouth of sharp teeth surrounded Malik. "What's the point of this?" he asked.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist attacking my zombie and now I'm going to punish you for your fatal error by weakening your life points," Bakura smirked.

"When this trap card is activated, the opposing duelist loses five hundred life points each time his monster attacks," Marik explained.

"Like now!" Bakura said.

"I'm still sending your monster to the graveyard," Malik growled.

"Feel free to destroy my weak monsters whenever you want. Not only will you lose life points but with each monster you send to the graveyard, I grow stronger!" Bakura said with a sneer.

Drillago destroyed Bakura monster, sending pieces of it flying in each direction. Akeno shielded her face with an arm then hesitantly lowered it.

"And now feel the effects of my Fearful Earthbound as it lowers your life points by five hundred."

"Really?" Malik asked. "Guess again!"

"What?" Bakura said in surprise.

"I activate Remove Trap!"

Just as the jaws of the trap card came within inches of Malik, they swirled away into nothingness. Malik laughed. "My magic card has eliminated your pathetic trap."

"It'll take more than a magic card to beat me," said Bakura.

"That may be true but from the looks of your arm, it's a start!"

"My arm?" Bakura questioned.

Just above his duel disk, Bakura's upper arm faded so that it appeared the rest was floating beside him. Akeno screamed and backed away from him in shock.

"What have you done to my body?!" Bakura exclaimed. "It's vanishing!"

"Obviously, you weren't listening to what I said earlier," Malik started. "Remember,you just lost five hundred life points and as they fade away so will small portions of your body until the Shadow Realm claims all of you!"

"You fiend!" Bakura growled.

"Soon the darkness will feed on your soul for all eternity!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes as many dark creatures made themselves known. They had no real shape to them but had rows of sharp teeth positioned in their black bodies. The creatures swept over them and weaved in and out of the dark haze.

Akeno held back a scream for fear she would entice them to come upon her. Shaking slightly, she moved back towards Bakura. For once, she felt scared for Bakura or at least for him winning. If he lost this, she was going to be worse off than she was now!

"Does it hurt?" she whispered, touching his shoulder.

He turned to glare at her then shook her off. "You do not have my permission to speak, girl," he growled. "Now sit down and stop bothering me."

She was taken back slightly then scolded herself for trying to be nice to him. _Did I really expect him to return the kindness? He doesn't deserve any sympathy! For God's sake, he made me his dog!_ She sat down behind him with a scowl and turned her attention away from the duel.

_Why do I want him to win again!?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"You may have struck first but I'll have the last laugh!" Bakura goaded. "And the joke will be on you."

Bakura drew a card.

"It doesn't matter which card you play next. I know your deck very well and none of your moves will surprise me," Malik sneered. "Remember I witnessed your last duel."

Akeno brought herself to her knees to get a better look at the cards in Bakura's hand. She saw two cards of his Destiny Board. _He can't use those without Malik seeing it coming… This isn't good. _She frowned and bit her lip. _Maybe Bakura can psych him out like in poker and just bluff his way through? They're both card games… right?_

"It seems even your wench is losing faith in you," Malik jeered. "And by the look on her face, your cards have abandoned you as well!"

Bakura spun around, eyes wide, and saw her peeking at his hand. Anger and shock registered on his face.

"Do you have a death wish?!" he shouted at her.

Akeno blushed and fell backward. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

He grabbed her arm and hauled her to the end of the platform. "Stay!"

Akeno covered her mouth to keep from whimpering. She hadn't meant to give away anything and even more so, she hadn't meant to make Bakura angry. He glared at her.

Malik laughed. "So pitiful, you can't even handle your own wench! How do expect to fair against my Egyptian God?"

Bakura growled and returned to his position as Marik appeared by his side.

"Ra is no threat, trust me," he said to Bakura.

"Keep quiet! I have a plan."

"Don't be a fool," Marik growled. "In my mind lies the secret of Ra."

Bakura looked taken aback. "Give it to me!" he said urgently.

Akeno missed the hushed words Marik said to him. Her being further away from them didn't make it easier to eavesdrop.

"Lets go!" Malik said impatiently. "You two can argue in the Shadow Realm. Whatever you're planning won't work anyway."

"Thanks for the tip; that just might work," Bakura said to Marik. "You _do_ realize if this scheme you told me works, you may lose your body in the process."

"I'll risk it! Now go!"

"I'll place two cards face down and summon Gernia in defense mode. Just try to tear him down!"

Malik drew a card and grinned. "I activate the card of Sanctity."

"What does your magic card do?" Bakura asked.

"Simple, we both keep drawing until we hold six cards," he explained. "This should help me immensely."

Malik growled after looking at his new hand.

"Seems to me that you didn't draw what you needed," Bakura smirked. "Fortunately, I can give you one more chance at it, that is, if you don't mind my help. Open face down card, Multiple Destruction!"

"What does that do?" Malik growled.

_Please just say "It makes you lose." And let us be done with this damned game!_

"My trap card forces both players to discard their hands to the graveyard then lets us draw five new cards from our decks. Of course, there is a down side to playing this card; the duelist loses one hundred life points for each card he throws away."

Akeno quickly looked at Bakura to see part of his other arm disappear. _This guy's suicidal! Is he trying to lose on purpose!?_

"Who's stalling now?" Bakura said icily, "It's your move."

Malik drew a card and made a face.

"I see you still haven't drawn the card you need yet, how pathetic," Bakura scoffed.

"You just worry about my face down card," Malik growled. "I'll take care of the rest. You're wasting away to nothing!"

"That will soon change," Bakura said drawing a card. He smirked. "And now I sacrifice Gernia to summon my dreaded Puppet Master. Did I mention my monster's special ability? For the bargain price of one thousand life points, it allows me to bring back three monsters from the graveyard."

As Bakura said this, his whole middle vanished. Akeno nearly gasped but stopped herself. _Oh my God! He's barely here!_

"You forgot to mention one important fact, you fool," Malik started. "Your monsters can't attack this turn!"

"Who said I was going to attack with them?" Bakura asked coolly. "I have something far more ingenious in mind with a little help from this card."

"What?!"

"Activate the magic card Dark Designator!" he said, playing a card.

"Why should I care about a magic card that lets you chose one monster from my deck and place it in my hand? Unless!" Malik exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes! I am forcing you to draw the Winged Dragon of Ra into your hand so I can then claim it for myself!" Bakura said triumphantly. "Now enjoy it while you can for it will soon be mine!"

"I'm onto your plan," Malik began. "Your sad attempt to steal Ra was obvious; you laid it all out for me on the field, you fool. The three useless monsters, the face down card you're waiting to activate. Too bad, this card will never leave my hand!"

"Don't be too sure, you demon!" Bakura shouted. "I activate my face down card, Exchange!"

"I was right," Malik sneered.

"Then you must know its effect," Bakura said, walking towards the middle of the platform. "Now, please hand over your Winged Dragon of Ra."

Malik snorted and met him halfway. "As you wish, fool," he said giving Bakura Ra and taking one of his cards.

"It must be hard to part with your most powerful card but don't feel bad," Bakura said in a mocking voice. "It may seem that you just lost your Egyptian God card but I can promise, you will be seeing it again _very_ soon."

"Don't get excited just yet. You can't control the power of Ra which means the card is absolutely useless to you," Malik sneered.

"But not to me!" Marik cried suddenly. "The Winged Dragon of Ra may be controlled by anyone who can decipher and recite the ancient texts inscribed on the card."

"Well look who's back," Malik taunted. "Looks like the Spirit of the Ring isn't duelist enough to handle me without running to his little friend for help."

"Don't push me," Bakura warned.

"You'll need more than that weakling's help to defeat me."

"We'll see about that. Remember, my partner knows everything that you do. After all, he is your other half," Bakura said.

"Wrong," Malik growled. "I am complete without him!"

"You are nothing and soon you wont exist at all!" Marik barked. "One more turn and the Winged Dragon of Ra will cast you to the Shadows!"

Bakura chuckled. "Now that I've seized your precious Egyptian God card, your defeat is guaranteed! With your former self on my team, there's no way I can lose! Now proceed."

"With pleasure," Malik said drawing a card.

Akeno turned her attention from the duel and their talking to inspect Bakura. Most of his arms were missing, as well as his torso. She frowned. Almost all of the damage was because of himself, not from what Malik did. _I have to trust him… _Akeno couldn't believe she had just thought that. _He must know what he's doing though! He has Ra now, that's good, isn't it? _She looked over in time to see Malik play a magic card.

"This card forces all monsters to wait one turn before attacking so even if you summon Ra, you won't be able to use it," Malik growled. "And soon it will be too late!"

"I'm afraid this desperate move will only delay your inevitable destruction," Bakura smirked. "Now watch this!"

"You must summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Marik cut in.

Bakura made an annoyed face at him. "I'm well aware of that!" He then grinned. "Observe as I sacrifice my three monsters to summon this card! The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Not so fast!" Malik sneered. "My trap card is about to render your dragon useless!"

"What?!"

_Are you freaking kidding me?!_

"Before you send those three monsters to the graveyard, Joyful Doom will strip them of there attack points and add them to my life points. This will make Ra completely useless to you!"

"That can't be! Explain yourself," Bakura ordered.

"Just look at your pathetic creature!" Malik laughed. "It's powerless!"

A gigantic golden monster that had bird-like features rose up behind the platform where Akeno was sitting. She screamed and quickly shuffled away from it, hoping that it wouldn't notice her. White flames surrounded the beast and she could swear that it was real. _This thing's on our side, _she reminded herself though it didn't do much to quell her nerves.

"You may have summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra but thanks to my trap card, he has no power at all!"

Bakura turned around as it let out a roar. "How can an Egyptian God monster have zero attack points?" he asked.

"Because the monsters you used to summon Ra had zero attack points," Marik answered, staring up at Ra.

Bakura turned to Marik angrily. "Why didn't you warn me this might happen?!" he snapped.

"I wasn't aware he was holding that trap card, you fool!" Marik growled.

Bakura glared at him then faced Malik. "For now, I will switch Ra and my Puppet Master to defense mode."

Malik laughed. "You don't have much choice! Drillago attack his Puppet Master with spiral thrust!"

Malik's drill creature leapt forward and destroyed Bakura's monster, shattering it into pieces. "And the Winged Dragon of Ra is next then you'll disappear!"

"Wrong! I'll turn this around, with just one card!" Bakura said.

"You can't be referring to your Egyptian God card," Malik grinned. "I told you it's useless."

"Well I disagree. Maybe I can't attack you with the Winged Dragon of Ra but I can still sacrifice it, to summon something stronger in its place!"

Just before Bakura could place his card on his duel disk, Akeno sprang up, unable to hold herself back anymore. She grabbed his forearm.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Saving our asses!" she replied, still gripping his arm. "Are you nuts? You're actually going to listen to that guy?!" she asked nodding at Malik. "He wants you to lose! Of course he's going to tell you it's useless!"

He growled and shook her off. "I told you to keep quiet!"

Akeno flinched but continued nonetheless. _Whether or not he decides to beat me to death, I'm going to make sure its in the real world and not this stinking hell! _

"I'm trying to help," she protested.

"And what do _you_ know of dueling?" Bakura growled.

Akeno blushed and looked at her feet. "Um…"

He snorted. "Go back to your corner like a good girl."

"I'd feel a lot safer in that corner with Ra there!" _Not really but… _"C'mon Casper, help me out!" she said to Marik.

Marik gave her an annoyed look at her choice of address. "There's nothing more we can do with Ra," he said firmly.

Akeno looked defeated and sighed, heading back towards the end of the platform.

"We'll discuss your behavior later," she heard Bakura say.

_I sure hope so…_

She was so frustrated, she tuned out their next words. _If only they'd have just listened…_ At the name, Dark Necrofear, she perked up and watched as Bakura summoned the blue humanoid.

"Next I shall activate my Magic Burial card. By giving up eight hundred of my life points, I can bring my Earl of Demise back from the graveyard. With three monsters on my side of the field, try attacking me now."

_Oh my… Ra, his legs are going! He's nuts! Did the Shadows take his _mind_ too!?  
_

"If you want to win don't be so reckless with our life points!" Marik rebuked.

Bakura turned on him. "What do you mean _our_ life points, you parasite? _I'm_ the one fighting this duel, not you!"

"Wise up you fool! If you want the secret to the pharaoh's power, then you'll listen to me!"

"But you haven't helped me at all, Marik! In fact, _you're_ the reason I wasn't able to play the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"And it's _your_ fault we've lost so many life points!"

Akeno smacked her forehead. "This is so pathetic…" she muttered to herself. Glancing away from them, she could make out Malik smirking. She frowned. _This is just what he needs too. They can't win if they're at each others neck!_

"Will you two knock it off?" Akeno shouted, not caring if it pissed them off. "You're acting like children! Now stop bickering. If you want to win this duel, you'll have to work together!"

They both turned to glare at her. Bakura looked as if he was about to yell at her but Malik cut him off.

"Your monsters are impressive but my Vengeful Bog is still in effect which means they can't attack just yet."

Bakura made a face at him, affronted. "I'm well aware of your magic card's effect."

Malik laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Bakura asked, annoyed.

"How I'll destroy you with the Egyptian God card you threw away!"

"You're bluffing!" Bakura growled.

"Am I?" Malik asked, "Or is it possible the Winged Dragon of Ra may possess a few special abilities that you're not aware of?"

"But I thought I knew of _all_ Ra's abilities!" Marik said in disbelief.

"Apparently you don't!" Bakura growled.

Akeno groaned and rolled her eyes. "I _told you_ not to trash Ra!"

* * *

AN: Woo! Been awhile since the last update, hope I haven't lost you all! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Akeno groaned and rolled her eyes. "I _told you_ not to trash Ra!"

"Keep quiet!" Bakura growled.

"No! Who in their right mind throws away a god? A GOD!"

"Shut up!" shouted both Bakura and Marik.

She huffed and crossed her arms. _Hell, give me a deck of cards and I could do better than them! And I don't even know how to play!_

"Now you'll learn the secrets of my Egyptian God card the hard way. Prepare yourself! For once I resurrect the Winged Dragon of Ra, you'll be engulfed in complete darkness! So now I activate Monster Reborn. You're finished! Time to bring back the card you took from me!"

A column of flame shot from Bakura's duel disk and shot into the air, taking him by surprise and allowing a scream to escape him. Akeno uttered a gasp as Ra faced them, now as an enemy.

"Calm down, you fool. The monster's attack strength is still zero," Marik reassured. "Plus his Vengeful Bog card is still in play which means he can't attack now anyway."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Malik jeered. "I told you, you don't know _all _the secrets of Ra! Prepare to witness instant attack but that's not all of the Winged Dragon's secret power."

Akeno furrowed her brows as Malik started disappearing while purple smoke rose from his body. _What's happening to him?_

"There's also its point to point transfer ability," Malik said calmly.

"What's point to point transfer?" Bakura asked. "And why is your body disappearing into the Shadows?"

_Is that what's happening? Well… that's good._

"I'm giving my life points to Ra in order to increase its attack strength," Malik explained.

_Or…not._

"But don't worry," Malik taunted. "I'll keep one life point to make sure I don't lose. Now watch as my Egyptian God grows stronger!"

After all but a single eye and hand of Malik was left, Akeno saw that the rest of him had reappeared and bonded with Ra. _Holy-_

"This can't be happening to me!" Bakura said stunned.

_No way! He isn't giving up now!_

"Oh, but it can!"

She rushed over to him. Bakura was completely unaware of her- he only stared in horror at the dragon.

"Snap out of it! Can't you pull something out of your ass?!" Akeno shouted.

"There's nothing I can do!" he said, momentarily forgetting to yell at her for moving.

Suddenly, Bakura grabbed her and pulled her against him. She blushed madly. _What the hell?!_

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you with me," Bakura hissed.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

_He's not hugging me- he's using me as a shield!_

Because of the gaps in his body, Akeno was able to struggle free by sliding through where his stomach would be. _Gah!_ _I never want to do that again!_

"Fool!" Bakura growled and made to come after her but stopped as Malik spoke.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, let us attack now!"

The Winged Dragon unleashed a great blast of flames and raw power towards them. They could do nothing but watch in terror.

"First we'll destroy your monsters," Malik jeered.

Each burst into pieces on contact.

"But that's not all!" Malik continued. "For now its _Marik's_ turn to disappear into the Shadows!"

Marik's scream was muted out by the power of Ra's blast and was engulfed by the darkness. Akeno dropped to her knees.

"Get ready to enter the darkness at the hands of Ra!" Malik laughed at Bakura.

Bakura turned from Akeno and smirked as his body started fading. "Don't you realize that I _am_ the darkness?"

Malik chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's quite simple. It means I cannot be destroyed," Bakura replied in a low tone. "You haven't seen the last of me."

Bakura's insane laughter rang through Akeno's ears even after his body was gone. The Millennium Ring was all that was left and fell to the platform floor with a clang. Pain sprang into her chest immediately and she winced as it steadily grew worse. Akeno was frozen to the spot and watched as Ra disappeared and Malik's body came back into one piece. _Why am I not joining them?! Not that I'm anxious to, just that being the odd duck out isn't always good-not when you're alone with a psychopath! Well, a psychopath who DOESN'T need you alive! _Her breathing was harsh and uneven as Malik approached her, a smirk plastered on his face. Only now did she wish Bakura was here, or _anyone_ so that she wasn't alone with this creep!

"Look what's left of your pitiful master," he said, nudging the Ring with his foot.

Had her throat not closed up, she'd have said that Bakura _wasn't_ her master and wasn't _nearly_ as pitiful as someone like _him,_ though perhaps she'd have just said the last part in her head…

He laughed causing her blood to go cold. "Why don't you keep it as a reminder of what I can do to those who defy me," Malik grinned. "Put it on."

She went pale, remembering what it had done to her in the cemetery. She eyed the spikes nervously.

Malik growled, impatiently. "If you won't listen then I can force you to obey me with my Millennium Rod!"

He pointed it at her and Akeno's eyes went wide. "Okay!" she managed to squeak out and carefully pick up the Ring. With a gulp, she placed it around her neck and hesitantly let it rest on her stomach. Nothing happened.

"A wise decision," Malik said smirking. "I'm sure your former master would be impressed at how easily I can control you. I'd like to see his face knowing that his wench is now in _my _possession."

_Wait… he isn't serious, is he?_

"What do you mean?!" Akeno exclaimed. "I-I'm just nobody, a tagalong; I have no problems with you at all! Besides, I'm completely useless! What could you possibly want with me?!" she asked not entirely wanting to know the answer.

Malik laughed as he lifted the veil of the Shadow Realm. "You'll find out soon enough, my dear."

"Malik!" shouted a deep voice.

Akeno turned to see Yugi standing below them. _Oh my God, I'm saved!_

"So, how long have you been here?" Malik asked, sounding uninterested.

Yugi looked at Akeno briefly then searched the platform. "Tell me what you did with Bakura."

"If you mean the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, you tell me where one goes after losing a Shadow Game."

"No," Yugi gasped.

"Don't be so surprised, pharaoh," Malik said. "It won't be long before you join him in the Shadow Realm!"

He turned his back on Yugi and gestured for Akeno to move. She stayed where she was- as if she'd freely walk away from the one person that could save her from this freak!

"Yugi, help!" she cried as Malik roughly grabbed her by the arm.

"Malik! Let her go!" Yugi shouted.

Malik sneered. "She is no concern of yours, pharaoh. You should be focusing on our upcoming duel and how badly I will destroy you!"

Akeno winced again from the pain in her chest. "Akeno, hold on!"

She looked up to see Tea standing a bit behind Yugi- she must've thought it was Malik's grip on her arm causing her pain.

"Akeno's been through enough!" Yugi or rather, the pharaoh growled. "She has no part in this so release her!"

Malik grinned. "If you want her freedom then you'll have to defeat me in our duel! In the meantime," he started raising his Millennium Rod. "…she'll act as my slave!"

Akeno screamed as the Rod started to glow. _Oh hell not again!_ Fear gripped her and numbed her chest and mind to the point where she couldn't breathe. Then a strange feeling swept over her and her mind went blank. She couldn't think but still words were going through her head. They weren't her words though… were they?

_I must serve Master Malik… I must obey him…I must obey… I must... Akeno. Can you hear me? I must... I have to get rid of the darkness in me... Akeno? … I have to…_

"Akeno!" she heard Tea cry. She snapped back into reality.

Suddenly, Malik released her and stepped back as a glow brighter than his Rod's rippled past him.

"Gah! What's happening?" Malik cried.

She shut her eyes tight.

"Akeno, what are you doing?" Tea asked, sounding worried.

She opened her eyes. The light was coming from her! It was driving away Malik's shadow magic and freeing her mind! _How am I doing this?!_ The light subsided and left a very confused Akeno standing awkwardly as Malik, Yugi and Tea stared at her strangely.

"What happened?" Akeno asked though by their faces, they had no idea.

Malik was the first to recover from shock. This mere girl was able to overthrow his hold on her but how?! He sneered at her. Keeping her around could jeopardize his plans of crushing the pharaoh- he had to get rid of her! If he couldn't control her, he thought, smirking, he could simply banish her to the Shadows!

"Give your master my regards, wench!" Malik laughed as he activated his Millennium Rod.

"No, Akeno!" she heard Yugi cry.

Darkness closed in around her before she could even register what was happening or scream.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think! I'll explain the last bit in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the previous chapters, it really means alot!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Whoo! Note at the top! What other surprises do I have in store!? Anywho, it's taken longer than I wanted to get this out. What with school started up, I've been rather preoccupied. I really appreciate all your reviews, I really do! Hope you all like this chapter and what I've decided to go on!

PS: I find it funny that my Accounting class reminded me of this fanfic. It was the term _property_ that brought it up. The definition was 'Anything of value owned or controlled.' And being the weirdo with a somewhat sadistic and messed up thinking pattern, I immediately thought 'OMG that Bakura and Akeno's relationship! Lol' Yeah… I'm done now.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Akeno groaned and began to stir. She rubbed her eyes then slowly opened them to find herself staring up into a dark haze. She sat up quickly, recalling what had happened. _How long have I been out?_ She stood and looked around; a hard dirt ground and dark sky stretched before her further than her eyes could see. _Oh great, do I just stand here? _

She gasped and nearly had a heart attack when the Millennium Ring, which she had forgotten was around her neck, glowed and lifted one of its needles and like a finger, pointed her in a direction. She frowned, looking in the direction it pointed- it seemed the same as everything else around her. _Am I really this desperate to follow an evil ring's advice? _A growl-like rumble came from behind her and she took off running towards where the Ring had indicated. _I guess so!_

Nothing chased her and she found herself rather fed up after a few hours of following the Ring. It would show her a direction then stop glowing and leave her to walk alone. Once she reached a certain point, it would come to life and lead her another way. She was starting to wonder if it was just screwing with her and leading her in circles. To keep herself from dying of boredom, she took note of the landscape, not that there was really much to look at. There were random placed jagged boulders just big enough to hide a fair-sized person and ones small enough to overlook but could still trip you. The sky, she discerned with a misplaced curiosity, was a harsh mix of reds and black whereas the sky in the graveyard when she was with Bakura was more purple and blue. She assumed it had to do with whatever Item brought you there, personal décor or something like that.

After recalling the sharp teethed creatures that had circled over them while Bakura had dueled Malik, she tried to keep her eyes on the sky, though, if they_ were_ up there watching her, she didn't really want to know!

There were a variety of odd noises that she had almost grown used to; gurgling, clicks and burps, growls like before, non-directional whistles and the occasional high pitched chuckle. It wasn't until about four hours after she set off, though she couldn't really be sure, that she stumbled upon another creature wandering like her. It was of medium height, blue with bat-like wings and had a large head which was split near the bottom, giving it a gaping mouth with sharp teeth. It had appeared so suddenly, Akeno uttered a scream, gaining its attention. She attempted to turn and run but in her panic, ended up falling on her rear end. She looked up frightened as its head snapped in her direction. It was just her luck the larger boulders had become less frequent some ways back; she could've at least hid! To her surprise, the monster merely sniffed in her direction then became uninterested and flew off. It never looked at her directly.

She frowned in confusion. _Why didn't it attack me? ...Not that I'm complaining!_

Akeno stood and dusted herself off. "Now which direction was this thing pointed?" she asked herself sheepishly.

She shook the Ring, trying to make it show her again. "C'mon, give me a break here! I forgot! I'm sorry!" She stared at it pleadingly. "Please, do something! I can't just stand here all day… night, whatever it is!"

Akeno let out a frustrated growl and took the Ring off. "All right you," she started, trying another approach- something had to work, right? "Either you show me where to go or I'll go on without you, you no good hunk of scrap metal!"

Nothing happened though to her, the Ring seemed to do so just to spite her. She growled. "Fine!" she said throwing it like a Frisbee.

She had, of course, only meant to scare it- if possible- and was completely unprepared when in its mid-flight, it disappeared altogether. She blinked then paled at the thought of being without a guide, even an untrustworthy one.

"I didn't mean it!" she cried, running towards where it disappeared. "Come back, I'm sorry! I-"

She stopped as her outstretched hand vanished. She screamed and jumped back, her hand coming back into view. _What the-_

Hesitantly, she reached out and her hand disappeared again. She pulled it back and examined it; it looked fine… Closing her eyes, she leapt forward. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes. Everything was exactly the same, boring landscape in front and behind her. On the ground before her though was the Millennium Ring. She sighed as she got the feeling it was laughing at her stupidity though she knew objects couldn't laugh or mock her. She picked it up and slipped it around her neck again.

"You win," she moaned defeated and it came to life, showing that she should go to her left.

It seemed that in certain parts of the Shadow Realm, there were places that had a sort of cloak over them, preventing people from seeing inside them. That explained how that monster appeared out of nowhere and how it didn't see her and of course how the Ring seemed to disappear. _Great, so anything can pop out at me now…_

Akeno continued for some time before the Ring did anything. It's five needles all stood out and starting moving around frantically as if it were excited.

"Ah! What's wrong?" she asked the Ring then mentally smacked herself for talking to it. "What direction is that supposed to be? I can't clone myself and split up!"

Something touched her shoulder. She jumped and spun around to see a hand floating in front of her. _What the hell…_ Soon the hand grew a wrist and arm then a whole body was revealed. _Bakura! Wait, is this a good or bad thing?_ She reasoned he had been in one of those weird cloaked areas.

"Here, come inside," he said softly. "It's safer."

He retreated back into the cloak. _Wait a sec… _She followed after him.

Inside, she saw the hollow form of Marik glaring off into the distance. He took notice of her but didn't say anything. She studied Bakura as he plopped on the ground with his legs crossed. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I imagine we'll be here for some time so you might as well make yourself comfortable."

She sat across from him. _This can't be…_

"Ryou?" she asked.

He nodded, still smiling slightly. "I remember you from the platform. We've never been properly introduced, have we?"

She shook her head and extended her hand. "I'm Akeno."

"I'm Ryou but you already knew that," he said blushing slightly.

His eyes trailed from her face; it took her a moment to realize that he was staring at the Ring. Her hand brushed over the Ring slightly and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," he said, "Just… how did you get the Ring?"

"It was left behind after… after he was sent to the Shadow Realm... Do you want it back?" she asked quickly.

"Oh…" Ryou looked thoughtful. He really didn't want anything to do with the Ring but it wasn't fair to leave her with his burden. He nodded. "Sure."

Akeno took it off and handed it to him. She watched as he hesitated then put it beside him. Ryou broke the silence that fell over them.

"How did you and he…meet?"

She blushed. "Oh um well, he beat some duelists and I happened to be there and… well, he made me go with him."

"But why?" Ryou asked confused. "What does he want with you?"

"He…he said my soul was rare, that it was innocent. So he used the Ring to…" she trailed off.

She gasped loudly, startling both Ryou as well as Marik who had just started to pay attention. _THE PAIN'S GONE! It's been gone since… I don't know! For awhile- I just didn't notice before! _

"Akeno?" Ryou asked worried, "What's the matter?"

"He had put part of his soul in mine and vice versa; whenever I was away from him, his soul would cry out for the rest of it in him! I could always feel it but now… nothing! It's like the part of his soul disappeared!"

"He… put his soul in yours?" Ryou asked, his eyes far off. "Did… did he hurt you?"

She looked at him questioningly. "Ryou?"

"Akeno, did he hurt you?" he asked again; she could hear pain in his voice.

She furrowed her brows in concern. _He's blaming himself for what Bakura did. But it isn't his fault!_

"No," she lied, not wanting to make him feel more guilty.

"Then… why are your wrists bandaged?"

Akeno blushed, feeling caught in her lie. "Oh that's… that's from the duelists I told you he beat. Before he showed up they… did that." _Let's not go into details..._

He looked unconvinced and still held guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry. If I was able to fight him off then he would never have taken you and you wouldn't be here…"

His eyes shined with tears making Akeno feel awful for him. "Ryou…"

"I'm sorry," he said again as he suddenly pulled her into an embrace.

She blinked away her shock then gently squeezed his shoulders. _Oh God, am I blushing?! I'm so glad he can't see me now! _She felt a slight dampness on her shoulder. He was crying!

"Ryou it's not your fault! You didn't do any of this so don't blame yourself!"

Marik cleared his throat loudly, letting them know he was still there and Ryou pulled back and wiped his eyes. "My friends are always getting hurt because of me… I-I can't stand not being able to do anything."

Akeno frowned, not sure what to say. "What about now? You must have overpowered him to be talking to me right now." She offered him a small smile, hoping he'd cheer up a bit.

"But I didn't."

She frowned.

"The last thing I remember is being in my soul room then before I knew it, I was in control of my body."

"You mean he _let_ you take control?"

"The fool collapsed," Marik threw in.

The two looked up at the spirit who crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion. "After being sent here, the Spirit of the Ring was physically weakened; he hadn't even recovered from his duel with the pharaoh. Although he was weak, he was still well enough to yell at me and blame me for losing to Malik," Marik snorted. "Then out of nowhere he falls over in pain and passes out… and I was stuck with this witless twerp." He nodded at Ryou who looked at the ground sheepishly.

Akeno's eyes widened somewhat. "That must have been when part of his soul left me…"

The two looked at her for a moment but she couldn't quite discern what they were thinking. She decided it was best to change the subject. "So what now? Do we just sit here?"

"There's nowhere to go," Marik replied bitterly. "The Shadow Realm is endless, we can only leave if that _demon_ chooses so or is destroyed."

She looked to Ryou who was frowning and picking at his shoe laces then to Marik who had taken to staring out into the barren land. She stood up suddenly.

"That's it!" she cried. "You're just accepting that as your fate? There has to be something we can do!"

"There isn't," Marik said not looking at her.

"How can you give up so easily?!" she exclaimed.

"Look," Marik shouted at her. "If you want to waste your energy looking for a door that doesn't exist, then go ahead! I really could care less!" He looked at Ryou. "The same goes for you. I'd be better off without you two anyway."

Akeno huffed and angrily sat down with her back to Marik. _The stupid jerk! That kind of attitude is exactly why he lost to Malik! _

The passing hours continued in silence, with Akeno and Marik too upset to say anything and with Ryou feeling awkward sitting between the pair. Akeno, though still distressed about their current situation, was able to calm down sooner than Marik. In her silence though, she noticed that the sky didn't darken or brighten making there no concept of night or day. She reasoned it was because there was no sun to revolve around. _It's not another planet just… another dimension. I think…_

"Doesn't it ever get dark out?" she asked, voicing her thoughts and breaking the silence. Neither replied.

She sighed and lay down. "Well, I'm taking a nap," she declared after a moment. "Who knows what we'll need energy for? What about you, Ryou?"

He looked at her. "I think I'll stay awake a bit longer," he said simply.

She nodded and closed her eyes. With some effort, she managed to fall asleep though it was fleeting. Sometime later, she was harshly awoken by a sharp pain in her head. By the time, her consciousness kicked in, she was on her knees and nearly eye level with someone's torso. Looking up slightly, she saw they were wearing the Millennium Ring. Her eyes needed not travel any higher to know whose face she would be looking at. Bakura's eyes met hers. But instead of their usual coldness, his eyes were filled with a fiery rage and loathing that made her heart stop!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I know this probably wasn't as quick as you'd have liked. Hopefully, you'll find it was worth waiting for! High five to fellow night owls like me! Posting this at like two in the AM- thank Ra I don't have school tomorrow –er today! Now to wake up past noon…

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Bakura grabbed more of Akeno's hair in his fist and pulled her all the way to her feet, forcing her to look in his eyes. She gasped as his other hand gripped her throat.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" he yelled, shaking her.

She was too scared to answer him, her fingers feebly tried to pry his hand off.

"Answer me!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

He growled and tightened his grip on her throat, enough to hurt her but allowing her to breathe. "My soul!" he roared. "What did you do to it!?"

_Of course!_

"I'm sorry!" Akeno gasped. "I-I don't know what happened!"

He threw her to the ground. She let out a cry on contact with the hard ground and another when his foot hit her chest and pinned her down. She looked up at him desperately. _What's he going to do to me?!_

"Tell me everything that happened…" Bakura growled through his teeth, trying to keep his rage contained.

"I-I don't know," she started then after seeing his eyes ignite with vehemence, she quickly added, "But when you left, Malik tried to take control of my mind but I started glowing and he sent me to the Shadow Realm!"

He stared at her and didn't say anything for a moment. "You were able to fight him off?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, I think when I started glowing… he just freaked out and sent me here…"

He removed his foot and Akeno backed away from him slowly. Bakura grinned and lowered his head, his bangs falling into his face.

"Were you scared…?"

Akeno gulped. "W-what?"

His eyes snapped back to her, making her stop in her retreat.

"Were you scared when you were trapped with that demon, Malik?"

"I-I…" she began but couldn't get anything else out except a choking sound.

He advanced on her slowly and she scrambled away from him. "I wouldn't go too far," he said pointing behind her.

She turned to find a monster some ways behind her. She cried out and hastily moved away from it and moved towards him, not noticing until she was at his feet. She gasped as he suddenly dove on her, trapping her beneath him. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was in vain, he easily had her immobilized.

"Do you know what it means that you no longer house my soul?" he asked in a voice too calm to match the intensity in his eyes.

He grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him directly. Her breathing was harsh and irregular and her heart was beating like mad. He leaned in closer.

"I no longer require you to be alive…"

What little breath she had caught in her lungs as his hands grabbed hers to prevent her from resisting him. He held her bruised wrists over her head with one hand and with the other, grabbed her around the throat.

_He's gonna kill me!_

"No! Stop it!" she pleaded. "Please don't!"

His grip tightened. "You think you have the authority to give _me _orders?" he asked almost amused. "I am still your master and _you_ will obey _me_. If I wish you dead then you will _gladly_ allow it!"

Bakura began to strangle her and watched impassively as she feebly tried to free herself. Tears streamed down her face as she desperately endeavored to take it air. She felt her face flush from lack of oxygen and felt dizziness sweeping over her. _If I pass out… I'm dead for sure… _She heard her heart pounding in her ears. _I can't give up…_

He was preoccupied with keeping her hands restrained and choking the life out of her; he didn't notice when Akeno lifted her leg and kneed him in the groin- afterwards, of course, he noticed. He quickly let go of her and made to protect himself from another kick. She hadn't hit him hard enough to hurt him but the action alone startled him. She coughed and gasped for breath, too scared to try and move away from him. She looked over at Marik who was watching with a fascinated yet disturbed look, the way one watches a spider attack a fly stuck in its web.

"P-please h-help," she implored in a hoarse voice.

He stared at the scene as if he hadn't heard her. A hand slapped her across the face.

"You disobey me," Bakura snarled. "You're only making this harder on yourself."

His left hand gripped her neck, this time to hold her in place. She sobbed as he took out his knife. "Please don't..."

"You need to be taught a lesson in obedience," he growled, raising the knife. "You will do as your master commands!"

He brought the knife down sharply and Akeno shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable. There was a soft thud of the blade sinking into something. Bakura released his hold on her and she opened her eyes warily. The knife was embedded in the ground beside her head. Bakura was sitting on his heels, still on top of her, a smirk plastered on his face. It took a moment for her to realize she was glowing again. She looked at her hands.

"How…?"

"I had to see it for myself," he explained. "If fear makes your soul awaken … something may be able to make it manifest."

His eyes took on an animalistic gleam.

"You… you mean you're not going to… kill me?" she asked hesitantly.

He snorted and grabbed his knife. Standing, he pocketed carefully it and glared down at her.

"Have you been deaf to _everything _I've ever said? I told you before I'd send you to the Shadow Realm instead of killing you. But…" he growled, stepping on her wounded stomach with enough pressure to make her cry out but not enough to do more damage. "You're going to do as you are told, even if I have to beat obedience into you, understand?"

Akeno nodded, wiping away her tears as the glowing subsided. Marik's shrill laugh startled her. He walked over to Bakura who removed his foot from Akeno and turned to glare at him.

"How sad, you treat her so poorly, Bakura. If she were mine…" Marik looked at her with something odd in his eyes, greed perhaps. "I'd treat her like a queen."

Bakura stepped into his line of vision. "As it is, she's _mine_. Now keep your mouth shut. She doesn't concern you."

He turned and began walking away from them. "Come."

Akeno wasn't sure if he was talking to her or the both of them. She stayed were she was, still clearing her face of tears and massaging her sore neck.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked. "This is a safe zone, we can't be seen here!"

Bakura turned and glared. "There are no safe zones in the Shadow Realm," he scoffed. "You've sent plenty of mortals here but you're too pathetic to be able to last on your own. Looks like you're on the wrong side of the looking glass, eh, Marik?"

Marik growled but didn't retort as he usually did. Again, he needed Bakura to survive.

"Stay here, I couldn't care less, Marik. As for you, I thought I told you to come?" he said to Akeno. "Now."

She stood up shakily but didn't budge. _I'm probably going to make him kill me for real this time but I can't take it!_ "Why do you care what happens to me?!" she shouted, losing control of herself and starting to tear up again.

Bakura looked at her in disbelief. "What are you, a _masochist_?!"

She ignored him and kept going. "You strangle me for kicks and go out of your way to hurt me!"

A scene flashed before her eyes.

_Suddenly, Bakura grabbed her and pulled her against him before Ra's attack reached them. She blushed madly. _

"_W-what are you doing?"_

"_I'm taking you with me," he growled in reply._

"_What!?" she exclaimed._

_He's not hugging me- he's using me as a shield!_

"You were going to purposely send me to this hell! No doubt to torment me so you don't get bored!" she shouted, now letting tears spill down her cheeks.

While saying this, Bakura was walking towards her. After her outburst, he stood in front of her. She didn't say anything else nor did she look at him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her face inches from his. She looked into his eyes, they were filled with intensity but not anger or menace like usual. Neither said anything for a moment. Akeno's frantic breathing was the only thing filling the silence. Then Bakura spoke.

"You're stupid."

He tightened his grip so that she winced. "I don't have to account for my actions! Not to you!" He pushed her roughly away from him.

She stumbled but kept upright. "You do now!" she yelled at him.

He whirled around to face her. It took everything in him not to hit her. He personally thought getting the crap beat out of her would easily put her into submission but it'd be _too_ easy. Also, he was furious enough to know that if he started, he probably wouldn't stop until she was within an inch of death or worse. But that didn't matter really, did it? Her soul was the only important thing. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

He growled. "We cannot waste anymore time here but if it will shut you up… I wanted you banished because I didn't want my possession falling in the hands of that fiend!" Bakura snorted. "You're an ungrateful whelp. It might've been better if Malik was burdened with you. Perhaps, if you had spent more time in his company, you could appreciate what a kind and forgiving master you have!"

Akeno blinked. _In his own sick and twisted way… I think Bakura just said he was saving me from Malik… _

She wavered under his fierce gaze. "Oh. Er… thanks."

Bakura pulled her hair violently. "Master!" he barked.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, surprised at how fast he moved. "I'm sorry, master!"

He let her go and shoved past her for good measure. "Now, come!"

Akeno rubbed her head, beginning to get a headache. Her face flushed in embarrassment. _I'm back to being his dog again!_ She avoided Marik's gaze that was only slightly sympathetic and followed after Bakura.

_Kind and forgiving… my ass!_


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Ivory: So glad I could help brighten your day, even if it was just a little. Ah, to clear up the whole soul thing; it made sense in my head but I guess I didn't convey it properly. Bakura wasn't kidding when he said Akeno didn't house his soul anymore. The part of his soul was destroyed when Akeno's soul awakened when Malik used the Rod on her. As Bakura told her earlier, her soul was powerful; her fear of Malik caused it unleash raw power forcing _everything _impure from her. Ie: Malik's shadow magic and Bakura's soul. Mind you, part of Akeno's soul is still in Bakura. Hope that cleared it up! If anyone has any questions about it or anything else, please don't hesitate to ask!

One more thing, Marik isn't out of the picture yet. For such a selfish and self-preserving person, it'd be unlikely that he stay behind knowing that he'd be in danger. He's going to leach onto Bakura as long as he can to keep himself safe.

In case I haven't said this somewhere in the hunk of text above(don't feel like re-reading), thank you to all the reviewers! It means so much!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Bakura didn't look or speak to her, that stupid ungrateful girl. Her footsteps reassured him that she was still there and on more than one occasion, he had the urge to turn around and smack her. An impatient sigh alerted him to Marik's presence. He narrowed his eyes; he had hoped the moron hadn't decided to tag along. It'd be _much_ quieter and less irritating that way.

"So how long have you been stuck with Mr. Sunshine?" Marik's asked out of boredom.

He heard Akeno gasp slightly and he gritted his teeth.

"You are not to speak to him, girl."

Akeno frowned. She really wasn't too fond of Marik but the thick silence was beginning to become unbearable! She reluctantly nodded to Bakura then realized he wasn't looking. "Yes…master."

Marik growled and turned to Akeno, pouting. She smiled weakly and got an idea. She held up her thumb and index finger an inch apart, indicating she meant a little. _He didn't say I couldn't communicate through hand gestures! _

He smirked and teasingly waggled his finger in a disapproving manner. She could almost hear him thinking the words, 'Naughty girl.' She rolled her eyes. He pointed at Bakura then had his two fingers look like a pair of walking legs and shrugged.

_Do I...know where he's going?_

She shook her head.

Marik got a mischievous look in his eyes. He pointed to Akeno and himself then thumbed over his shoulder meaning 'Let's get out of here'. She suppressed a small laugh. _He had better not be flirting with me… _ She gave Marik a questioning look. _Why?_ She thought the word as if he could hear her. He in turn, made a rather crude gesture causing her to give him a disgusted look. Momentarily forgetting that he wasn't solid, Akeno reeled her hand back ready to slap him but it was caught just before she could bring it down.

She turned to see an aggravated looking Bakura. She froze. _How long had he known I was talking to Marik? _She smiled shakily, knowing she was caught. He growled at her and roughly grabbed her by the arm. After shooting a glare at Marik, he shoved her in front of him so that he could keep an eye on her.

Bakura didn't relinquish his hold on her arm and it was beginning to hurt. It seemed as if he was increasingly growing angrier but Akeno couldn't imagine why, she hadn't done anything wrong and it had been at least ten minutes since she talked to Marik. _He couldn't be sore about that still?_ She chose to ignore the discomfort and stare ahead of her- there wasn't much she could do otherwise. The landscape no longer surprised her, it was repetitive and aside from the eerie effects it gave off, became extremely dull. She suppressed a sigh, not wanting to give Bakura any reason to be upset with her. _Besides, he's probably bored too and would be happy to have a reason to hurt me some more to take his mind off. _

Akeno frowned then suddenly stopped, making Bakura bump into her. He growled and pushed her. "Move!"

She continued to stare up at the sky. "Look." She pointed and they followed her gaze. Floating above them was a giant hourglass whose ends were pyramid shaped but was most startling about it was the person stuck in the bottom half. It was a blond girl, a bit older than Akeno. _I've seen her before! She was friends with Yugi! What's her name… I wasn't paying attention when we were introduced… something with an 'm'… But what is she doing here…?_

"What… happened to her?" Akeno asked hesitantly.

"It seems my darker half has banished her here as well," Marik said grimly.

Akeno turned to them quickly. "Can't we do something?!"

Bakura snorted and finally released his hold on her arm which had recently started to go numb. "I don't care what becomes of her," he said simply and continued along his way.

Akeno stared after him.

"He's right," Marik said to her. "Besides, there's nothing we could do anyway."

"But… we can' just leave her…"

Bakura suddenly turned and leered at her. "It's her or you, choose!"

She was surprised at his outburst. "I-I don't-"

"If one of you were to die right now, would you save yourself over her?"

His face was stoic and his tone, harsh. Akeno grasped for words but found none.

"She'd undoubtedly turn you over to the wolves without hesitation. You shouldn't hand out sympathy with such ease," Bakura said coldly with something odd behind his eyes. "Your kindness will ultimately kill you."

Akeno found herself red in the face. She ducked her head, not wanting to meet his fierce gaze. When she looked up, the two of them were already some distance from her. Her heart picked up and with one glance up at the blond whose name still escaped her, she ran to catch up. _What was that all about...?_

Sometime way after Akeno stopped trying to count, the three entered another cloaked area. Upon stepping inside, a medium-sized cave was revealed.

"You can't be serious," Marik sneered.

Bakura shot him a look, growing irritable at his comments. "The girl and I are staying here. I couldn't care less about what you do with yourself. I'll tell you this though, if you can't keep your mouth shut, I'll destroy you before these monsters have a chance to."

Marik didn't reply. It seemed Bakura always had to have the last word.

Akeno glowered slightly. G_irl? Has he forgotten my name already or does he simply refuse to use it?! _

Bakura sat some ways off from the entrance of the cave.

"Aren't we going in?" she asked.

He glared at her as she came to stand in front of him. "_I_ am waiting for the monsters to become active; if any are in there they'll leave during that period. Wouldn't it be wise not to wake them?"

Akeno blushed slightly then nodded, somewhat embarrassed though it couldn't really be expected of her to know that. She hesitantly sat down beside him, leaving enough personal space for them both. Bakura stared at her for a moment and she pretended she didn't see. Out of nowhere, he pushed her over and sneered.

She yelped and looked at him, somewhat hurt.

Bakura shut his eyes, refusing to look at her. "Who said you could sit next to me? Go … over there somewhere. And keep standing."

She scowled at him and stormed away. _He's such a…brat! He was right; I _shouldn't_ try and be kind. Not to jerks like him anyway! Guys like Bakura aren't worth any effort! He's not insecure or misunderstood… he's just an ass!_

Akeno stood off to the side, her back to him. Her legs were killing her from all that walking- all she wanted to do was collapse but she refused to. Not only would he jump on her for disobeying him but she didn't want him to see her as weak. _Why give him the satisfaction?_

Her mind cleared for a split second as a thought randomly occurred to her. _Mai... that was her name. _She smiled to herself.

A loud groan startled her from her thoughts. A rumble came from the cave and echoed into the distance. Akeno threw away what little pride she had left and hurried over to where Bakura was now standing. His gaze was fixed on the entrance to the cave. She sharply drew a breath and subconsciously shrank behind him. A large creature resembling a dragon emerged from the cave and let out another bellow as if warning everything that it was awake. It took a few more steps out and stiffed the air. _Can it smell us? _It flapped its fleshy wings and took to the sky faster than looked possible. Akeno visibly relaxed. The three, for Marik was hiding behind them both, didn't move or say anything for the next few minutes, waiting to see if any more monsters would come out. Finally, Bakura walked to the mouth of the cave and peered in. Akeno hesitantly followed him. She stood behind Bakura, half wanting to run. _I can't. If I run I'm dead for sure, I couldn't last a _day_ without him in here! _She frowned looking into the dark cave.

"Go in," he ordered.

Akeno gasped and turned to him. "Me? But what if there are still monsters in there?"

"Why do you think you're going in first?" Bakura asked matter-of-factly, pushing her inside before she could protest.

Chills went up her spine; it was a lot cooler in the cave. She took a step further inside, squinting into the dark. She felt Bakura come up behind her. Somehow she didn't feel reassured- _he_ was probably more of a threat to her than anything else in the Shadow Realm. There was a distant drip that echoed off the cool walls making Akeno feel uneasy. It was so quiet.

"…Do you think it's safe?" she whispered.

Bakura flinched at the sound of her voice or more so at her stupidity and clamped his hand over her mouth. He then nearly threw the two of them to the side of the wall. His back was against the wall and hers was against his chest. Bakura had her so that she couldn't move; she hated how he could accomplish that so easily. Akeno was panicked and worried he was going to he'd hurt her. It was starting to become his hobby, after all. It wasn't until she heard the heavy breathing coming from the back of the cave did she stop struggling against him.

From the darkness came a humanoid form and the smell of death. It came closer to them and she could see it had three heads, all with large staring eyes and peeling flesh that looked rotted. She quickly backed into Bakura as far as she could, trying to get as far away as possible from the creature. She was certain that if she wasn't hurting him than he must have been extremely uncomfortable. She had pressed herself against him so hard, she was sure if she pulled away, the Millennium Ring would be imprinted on her back. His grip on her tightened but she didn't care. Her heart was beating so fast. _Please don't let it know we're here! Please! _She couldn't help but notice how Bakura had put her between the creature and himself. _I can't tell if he's protecting me or using me as a shield again!_

Luck was with them when the creature left the cave with a grunt. Bakura didn't move or release her. They waited in silence to make sure the danger had passed.

"Don't worry about me," Marik said sarcastically. "I'm fine in case you were wondering."

Bakura snorted and pushed Akeno away from him. She was expecting him to scold her or at least shoot something back at Marik but he did neither. He walked towards the back of the cave.

"Stay," he said simply.

Akeno watched him disappear from her sight and sighed. She fidgeted and shuffled her feet as an awkward silence developed. Again, the thought of running away crossed her mind and was dismissed.

"Shit!" she heard Bakura yell.

She jumped and without thinking ran in the direction he had left. Akeno could barely see in front of her so it wasn't long before she tripped over a stalagmite and fell to the floor. She groaned, sitting up as Bakura calmly came to stand over her.

"It's a pity you didn't impale yourself," he said looking down at her. "I'd be spared from your stupidity."

Akeno frowned and stood up after realizing he wasn't about to offer her a hand. She tried to the brush the dirt from her dress.

"What were you doing running around?" he snapped. "Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Well, yes but-"

"You decided to disobey me?"

"No! I just… I heard you yell and I thought you needed-"

"Help?" he barked, almost laughing. "You thought I needed_ your_ help?"

She was suddenly glad for the darkness in the cave as she felt heat rise into her cheeks. She ducked her head.

"I just thought you were in trouble…"

Bakura laughed at her. "Foolish girl, if _ever_ I was _in trouble_, the likes of _you_ wouldn't be able to do anything of use."

"I-I'm sorry…master."

He tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Despite your stupidity, it's nice to know you're finally developing concern for me. It's about time you realized that without me you're nothing."

Akeno pulled out of his grasp and looked away. _What a bighead! Concern? For him? No way! It was only instincts, not caring! Let him think what he wants… if I gain his trust now maybe if- _when_ we get out of here, I could sneak away easier…_

She said nothing in response and Bakura took this as a sign of acknowledgment. "Good girl," he said patting her on the head and walking back the way they came. She reluctantly followed.

Marik looked about ready to run for the hills when the two of them came back; he clearly was expecting a monster in their place. He sighed, "Is the rest of the cave safe?"

Bakura snorted and sat down with his back against the wall. "Go check for yourself."

Marik growled at his answer and peered out of the cave entrance.

Akeno looked from one to the other. "So we're sleeping here..?"

Neither answered and she started feeling awkward.

"Wouldn't it be safer to stay in the back…? I mean if a monster comes in, it wouldn't see us right away and we'd have time to leave."

Bakura glared at her. "And where will you go if it's blocking the one exit?"

She blushed. "Oh… I didn't think of that."

"That's why _I'm_ the master and _you're_ the follower," he smirked.

Akeno ignored his comment. "You know, it's kind of cold…" she said rubbing her arms.

"If you were about to suggest we huddle for warmth, I swear I'll throttle you," Bakura deadpanned. "Besides, if you freeze to death, it'd be _that_ much easier for me. I can only hope."

Her blush deepened so much that she had to turn away. _I can't tell if he's serious or not… and I wasn't suggesting that! Conceited bastard…_

"Go over there," he ordered, pointing to the wall opposite his.

Akeno sighed and did as he said. She sat down facing him. He was sitting with his arms crossed and his one leg bent up to his chest. If he hadn't been sneering into the dark, she would've thought he looked rather relaxed, instead it came off as annoyed. Bakura saw her staring and glared. Being caught, she decided to break the silence.

"So how long do you think-"

"Shut up now."

She sighed. "Yes, _master_."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I know I've taken awhile! (ducks thrown objects) There's been so much stuff I had to do and I didn't want to write a bunch of rubbish and post it… so I hope you like it! Suggestions are VERY welcome, I'm afraid I may hit a dry spell soon as far as plot goes so better to fall back on possible ideas, you know? Ah to anyone who cares (lol), I entered in NaNoWriMo where I'm trying to write a novel this month. If you're interested, the link and a better description is in my profile! ^^ By the way, does anyone else not like the new design of the site? It's making me angry! Grr! …Anywho!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

There was no morning sun. Instead, Akeno was roused by the chill of the cave and the slight sound of water dripping on stone. She cracked her eyes open and slowly sat up. Something light plopped on her lap and she looked down to find Bakura's blue shirt. _He gave this to me?_ She quickly looked around the cave to find no one else there. Standing, Akeno went outside to look for them.

The Shadow Realm was just as dark and dismal a place as she remembered. She scanned the area and found only Marik though because of his transparency, she only noticed him because he spoke to her.

"So you're awake now?"

She nodded, standing some ways off from him and hugging Bakura's shirt in an attempt to fight off the goose bumps along her arms.

Marik looked her over briefly then turned back to stare out at the horizon. "He went to scout out the area and make sure it was safe."

"Oh… okay," Akeno said trying to sound uninterested. She was glad he told her before she had to ask about Bakura's whereabouts. She had half expected him to tell her that Bakura had abandoned them both and left to do his own thing- no doubt they were slowing him down.

She sat down outside, leaning against the mouth of the cave. "Did he say when he was coming back?" she asked in what she hoped to be nonchalant tone.

"No," Marik said, turning to her. "But he_ is_ coming back."

"How can you be sure?"

Marik snorted. "Well, for one, he went through the trouble of threatening me if I let anything happen to you."

Akeno's eyes widened in shock. "What? He did?" _No way, does this mean he… cares?_

"His exact words were 'If I find out my property has been damaged because of your negligence, Marik, I'll make you wish your darker half had destroyed you.' I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have gone through all that if he didn't plan on returning."

_His property… yeah, my mistake, he's still a jerk. I can't believe I thought he was being decent. But… why'd he give me his shirt then? And after he said he wanted me to freeze to death no less! This just isn't adding up…_

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Akeno jumped up at the sound of Marik's scream. "W-what's the matter?" she cried.

He turned to her frantically. "My body is disappearing!"

She looked to see him steadily disappearing from the bottom up, from his knees down was missing. She backed up somewhat, scared.

"What do you think's happening?! Is the Shadow Realm eating you?"

"I-I don't know! Do something!" he shouted.

"Ah! What can I do?!"

They both watched, horrified, as the invisibility climbed up past his waist. She tried to grab his hand in an attempt to pull him out of danger but her hand only went through his.

"Oh no, Marik!" she cried as the last bit of him vanished before her.

She fell to her knees, staring at the spot where he had been. "He- he's gone…" she whispered.

Akeno suddenly felt the vastness of the Shadow weigh down on her. She was alone in the closest thing to hell. Was she going to die here? _Wait, am I going to disappear too?! _She frantically inspected herself, making sure that every single finger and toe was accounted for. She sighed then something ahead of her caught her attention.

"Hm? A _foot_?"

She blinked. _Could it be Marik's? Is he coming back? _Her blood ran cold when a maniacal laugh reached her ears. It seemed far off but it was enough to unnerve her.

"What- what was that?" she asked aloud.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin, screaming. Akeno turned to face an irritated looking Bakura. She caught her breath._ How did he sneak up on me like that? _He gave her a stern look being speaking, "Where's Marik?"

"I think that's him," she said pointing to the foot.

He stared for a moment as another foot and more random parts of Marik appeared. "It seems my suspicions were correct," Bakura said thoughtfully.

She looked at him inquisitively.

"I saw a dueling platform a good distance from here. It seems as if Malik is dueling the pharaoh ...and needed Marik for something," he explained. "I didn't bother to stick around and watch."

"How do you know it was Yugi though? He could've been dueling someone else."

"I could see Slifer on the field," he said impatiently. "It's obviously the pharaoh so I assume once he defeats Malik, we'll be released from this prison."

"So you really think Yugi can beat him?"

He snorted. "I've no confidence in that four-foot brat's dueling capabilities, I assure you, however I'm even less impressed by Malik. The senseless dolt couldn't duel in a paper bag."

_Doesn't he mean 'duel his way out of a paper bag'? How didn't he know that, that such an overused saying. Has he been living under a rock all this time? _

"If they're such horrible duelists, then how come you lost to them both?" she asked curiously.

Bakura turned on her, flushed and with an angry expression on his face. He pulled her by the hair so that she was inches from his face.

"Need I remind you that in both duels _I_ had the upper hand! It wasn't until _you_ interfered and distracted me that they were able to gain an advantage! It's _your_ fault I lost and _your_ fault we're stuck here!"

"I was only trying to help though!"

"And look where that got us!"

"Well excuse me! Next time I'll just stay out of the way of your _superior dueling skills_."

"Good!"

They two turned away from each other scowling with their arms crossed. Neither took notice of the slowly materializing Marik. Bakura, having seemed to remember something, turned back around and slapped her.

"Aah! W-what was that for?!" Akeno cried, rubbing her cheek.

"For disrespecting your master," he said simply.

_Why you…!_

"You really shouldn't abuse her like that."

They both turned to find nearly whole Marik, the only part missing was a hand and the right side of his face. Akeno jumped slightly. "Marik!"

Bakura ignored his statement. "Has Malik finished playing with you?"

"I just possessed Tea's body-"

"I don't care to know of your escapades, Marik."

"-_to tell the pharaoh to destroy my darker half at all costs,_" Marik growled, annoyed. "Even if it means destroying my body in the process, he must be stopped."

"Wonderful news to know you're acting as the self-sacrificing hero but what exactly makes you think I give a damn?" Bakura asked sardonically.

Marik humphed and shot Bakura a glare. "I thought you'd like to know that your stay in the Shadow Realm is almost over! But it could be arranged that _you_ are left behind if you're going to act like an a-"

"That's great!" Akeno chimed in before Marik could finish his sentence. "But what about you? You can't seriously plan on staying here forever?"

Marik lowered his head. "You wouldn't believe the crimes I've committed against mankind, if this is how I can repent for my actions then so be it."

"I still don't care."

"I wasn't talking to you, you fool! I-" Marik stopped and his gaze became unfocused. "Odion…?"

Marik just starred blankly ahead as if he was somewhere else. Akeno waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello, in there…? Earth to Marik, do you read? Calling Marik uh... what's his last name?" She turned to Bakura. "What's with him?"

"His mind is somewhere else," Bakura shrugged, surprising her that he even answered. "Thank Ra he took his mouth as well."

She nodded. "Oh…"

Akeno glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and shuffled her feet. "Here's your shirt back," she said quickly, handing it to him. "Thank you."

Bakura stared at her and despite her trying to ignore his gaze, she forced herself to look at him. "What is it?" she asked, blushing slightly.

He brought his hand down on her again and she stumbled back, wide eyed.

"If I must remind you one more time to_ always_ call me master when speaking then I'll rip out your voice box and make you, at least, s_eem_ to be well trained!"

She growled under her breath, putting a hand to her cheek. _Marik had better hurry up with these escape plans or I am SO going to kill this creep! _

There was a rush of energy in the sky and the two looked up, startled, to find a whole army of duel monsters rushing across the sky in transparent forms. Akeno let out a gasp and involuntarily stepped closer to Bakura. Not all of them looked scary though, a few she thought looked human.

"What's going on…master?" she asked.

He glared at her briefly but her eyes were still glued to the sky.

"The runt got lucky, it seems."

They watched as the monsters filed off towards the dueling platform that was just out of sight, most likely hidden in one of the cloaked areas. _Are they strong enough to beat Malik? It seems like Captain Jerkface thinks so but… I'm not so sure. Can anything beat Ra?_

There was a light in the sky, when she squinted, she saw it purple and looked somewhat like a pentagram. Then a large figure, no more than one, started to fly towards it. _It… it looks like Ra! And Yugi's Slifer!_ There was also a blue giant she hadn't seen before.

"What are they doing?!" she cried, hoping he'd say something positive.

Bakura said nothing but watched with an apathetic look on his face.

The three Egyptian gods disappeared into the ring with a blinding golden light that filled the sky. Akeno stared in amazement, her mouth gaping open slightly. A groan came from Marik's direction and she looked over at him. She screamed and backed up upon seeing that in Marik's place was his darker side. Bakura turned his attention to the cause of her scream and smirked.

"What's going on?" Malik cried, looking at his ghostly hands. "No! This can't be happening!"

Bakura chuckled and Malik glared at him with his one eye; there was still a chunk of his face missing. Malik's eye went wide and gained a far off look as if he were looking through his other eye.

"You can't do this, Marik! We can still crush the pharaoh together!" he pleaded as if Marik could hear him. "Remember how you wasted away your childhood serving this fool? It's not too late to destroy him and take what you deserve! The infinite power of the pharaoh could be yours! If we win this duel, you and I can claim the three Egyptian God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle! We'll rule the world together!"

He waited as if someone was speaking to him. "You can't do this! You need me!"

The black gap in his face started to bubble and was quickly replaced with the rest of him. "Nooo!" he cried and dropped to his knees. He punched the ground in anger and gritted his teeth.

"It can't be! I was so close!" Malik howled.

"How pitiful," Bakura taunted. "Begging like a dog, it's quite fitting for you, Malik."

Malik growled and got to his feet. "Shut up, you fool or I'll-"

Bakura cut in. "You're in no position to make threats, especially to me." He snickered as his and Akeno's bodies started to fade. "Didn't I tell you, Malik, that I'd have the last laugh?"

Akeno opened her eyes to find herself back in the dueling platform on top of the blimp. The bright midday sun shone down on her as if smiling. There was a small moan beside her. She looked over to see a flustered looking Ryou beside her.

"Ow, my head hurts," he said sitting up. "What happened?"

Akeno beamed at his and threw her arms around his neck. "Look, Ryou! It's the sun! It really is! We're out now! We're back!"

She let go of him, seeing a blush creep up on his face. "I-it would seem so. T-that's great," Ryou stammered.

Akeno smiled, still kneeling beside him. They were quiet for a moment then Ryou's stomach let out a growl. His blush deepened and she laughed, making him smile and feel less embarrassed.

"How about we find the kitchen in this place?" she suggested.

He nodded.

The two of them wandered the blimp and with some luck, they found it. Ryou opened the refrigerator and peered inside while Akeno went through cabinets. "Anything good?" she asked.

"They've got just about everything you can think of," he said pulling a few food products out.

"OH! I've found donuts!" Akeno exclaimed, bringing an assorted box out. "Real food, real food, real food!" she sang as she opened the box. She pulled out a chocolate one and offered some to Ryou who anxiously accepted two.

After eating her fill of donuts, Akeno went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "Get a load of this! Kaiba Corp has their own brand of milk!" she laughed. "Do they make toilet paper too?"

Ryou laughed as the door behind them slid open. They turned to find Yugi and his friends.

"I'm sorry guys but the donuts are gone," Ryou told them, smiling.

"Ryou! Akeno! You're back!" exclaimed Joey, "But what are ya doin' in here raidin' the refrigerator?"

Ryou took another bite of banana before answering, "We were gone for a long time and there's not much to eat in the Shadow Realm." He smiled at Joey's expression.

"Go figure…" Joey mumbled before helping himself to the food.

"Hey, c'mon guys. We'd better get to the goons flying this thing and see why we aren't taking off," said Tristan, pulling Joey from the fridge.

"Nyaahh! That's right!" Joey cried tossing a half eaten sandwich in the air. "This place is gonna blow!"

"It's _what_?!" exclaimed Akeno.

"Kaiba said the island was going to explode in an hour," said Tea nervously.

"Let's quit talking and get the heck out of here!" said Duke, already out the door.

The others agreed and hurried out of the room. Ryou got to his feet. "We'd better go with them."

Akeno nodded. "Yeah, it'd suck to get blown to pieces right after we were freed!"

Her smiled dropped as did his. They stared at each other for a moment both thinking the same thing. _I'm not really free am I…? Not with Bakura controlling my every move… And who knows when he'll next show his face?_ Akeno smiled weakly at him. "Let's go."

"Akeno…" Ryou started in a melancholy voice.

She shook her head. "C'mon, we don't want to be left behind, do we?!" she asked grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door, putting a more convincing smile on.

_It's not your fault, Ryou… You can't blame yourself for having a psychopathic arrogant no good sadistic…jerk possessing you! If Marik got rid of that freak, you can too, Ryou! I promise I'll find a way to get rid of him! For both of our sakes…_


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Took way too long, I know! I wanted to get it posted before Christmas but it just didn't work out. I made it a bit longer than the others I think to try and make up for its lateness.(looking at the word count its not THAT much longer but 9 pages in Word impressed me!) Sorry for the wait, I've just been so busy! (Note to others: DO NOT PROCRASTINATE ANYTHING! It will bite you in the rear end eventually!) Please excuse any typos (there's _always_ some no matter how many times I read it over- _and_ its late so I just want to get this thing posted NOW!) and/or innuendos in this and previous chapters! Lol it's inevitable when talking about the Millennium Rod (or maybe I'm just a perv!) Anywho! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The footsteps of Yugi and the gang had faded by the time Akeno pulled Ryou out of the kitchens but the sound of voices, mostly agitated, were enough for the pair to find their way. Just as they reached the room, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea rushed past them.

"What's going on, guys?" Ryou called after them. "Are we leaving?"

"No time to talk, Ryou!" Tristan shouted back.

The two shared a confused look and stepped into the room. Duke Devlin turned to face them as they entered. Akeno blushed slightly and involuntarily squeezed Ryou's hand. Like Kaiba, Akeno had seen Duke's face on posters around Domino City for a long while for having created a game… _Dungeons and Dragons?_ _No, but something close to that. _She had to admit he was rather cute… Shaking her head, she looked away from him.

"Where were the others off to?" Ryou asked.

"Kaiba and Mokuba are missing," Duke explained. "They went to find them so we can get off this island in one piece and that's _if_ this blimp takes off."

"You mean it won't fly?" Akeno asked.

He shook his head solemnly.

Ryou nodded. "I suppose we just wait here.."

Akeno's eyes landed on Mai. She stood with her back to them, talking to a young brunette. _She's… she's okay! Thank God! She's back too! _She almost laughed. _Gee,_ _I can't believe I care so much for someone I barely know!  
_

She scraped the tips of her shoes on the hard floor, twisting her lips as silence settled over herself and Ryou. The conversations of the others and Kaiba's suits were drowned out in Akeno's thoughts. _No wonder I was never interested in Duel Monsters- everyone involved is nuts! Who in the hell blows up an island because they lost a game?! I've seen ten year olds lose with more dignity! What a rich brat! The least he can do is make sure the damn blimp can fly! He probably spent the money on explosives! Who allows this kind of-_

She felt a tug on her sleeve; it was Ryou. He smiled weakly at her.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather. Would it be alright if I go lie down?"

"Oh yeah, of course. Can you make it to your room alright?" Akeno asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it'd be best if you come with me."

She nodded. "Ryou's feeling sick, I'm taking him to his room," she announced to the others.

"Alright, we'll let you know if anything happens," replied Duke.

"Hope you feel better!" smiled the young brunette.

Akeno wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist as a precaution and he slung an arm over her shoulders. She blushed and turned her head so that he wouldn't see. Their footsteps echoed down the hall as the two walked without a word in between them. Suddenly, Ryou stopped and turned towards a door.

"Hm? Ryou this isn't your room."

"Good girl, you're actually right about something."

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up at Ryou. His eyes were sharp and he wore a wicked grin on his lips. _It's him!_ Quickly, she retracted her arm from his waist and took a few steps back. He ignored her and opened the door.

"Come." he said, stepping inside.

Akeno watched him walk a few strides into the empty room.

_I can run. I can go back to Duke and Yugi's friends and they'll help me! I can escape him!_

An image of Ryou's smiling face passed before her eyes. Akeno thought back to the brief moment back in the Shadow Realm when he realized the Spirit of the Ring had hurt her. "He… he cried for me," she whispered to herself. Bakura turned impatiently to face her.

_I can't leave him… I won't leave Ryou in this alone. _

Akeno shut her eyes and stepped into the room, letting the door slide shut behind her.

"Whose room is this?" she asked looking around.

A smack in the back of the head made her cry out.

"Are you disobedient _on purpose_ or can you not remember the simplest of commands?"

She rubbed her head and gave him a look that she only _just_ got away with. "It's not on purpose, _master_…"

He snorted and dragged her to a chair and forced her down. "Stay," he said crossing his arms and giving her a once over.

Bakura frowned. "Better yet…"

He roughly pulled her up by the arm and flung her on the bed. "Cry," he ordered.

"W-what?"

He slapped Akeno in the face, gaining a yelp from her. She looked at him like he was insane. _Oh that's right, he is! _

"What was that for?" she gasped.

"Don't question me," he barked, smacking her again. "Now cry!"

_What the hell!_ Akeno tried pushing him away from her but he wouldn't have any of it. He held her down and continued slapping her until she finally starting whimpering. He released her and gave her a smug look. "You make it much harder on yourself by not obeying me. Not that I care, it's more fun for me if you insist on learning the hard way."

Bakura glanced over his shoulder then back at her shaking form. "Stay… and don't spoil this," he warned, moving into the shadowed part of the room.

She wiped at her eyes and gulped as the door slid open.

"Brother, was it wise of you to not relinquish your Millennium Item to the pharaoh?" said a young woman's voice that drifted in from the doorway.

"It was given to me for a _reason_, Ishizu. I abused it's power but now I can respect it and use it for good," came Marik's voice. "I won't fall to darkness again, I promise."

He turned from Ishizu and inhaled sharply at the sight before him. Akeno was sitting on his bed, quite obviously distressed and even though the lights were out, he could see she had been crying. "Akeno?" he said worriedly.

He turned to Ishizu quickly. "We need to be alone," he told her.

"Are you sure? Maybe I could help," Ishizu said uncertainly, looking at Akeno with an apprehensive expression.

Marik shook his head. "It'd be better if we're alone," Marik said letting the door slide shut. He hastily made his way over to the weeping girl. "What happened?" he asked.

Akeno sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Was it Bakura?" Marik pressed, taking her hands. She could see his eyes filled with concern and something else that made her skin crawl. The last thing she wanted was to be in a dark room with him looking at her like_ that_,on his bed no less! Her eyes started to tear up again.

Marik embraced her, more so for his sake than hers. He shushed her as she shuddered with dread that he assumed was from previous events when really it was fear of what was about to happen. She watched over Marik's shoulder as Bakura stepped from his dark corner. The look in his eyes was murder.

"I thought I told you to never lay a hand on her," he said, startling Marik out of his peaceful reverie.

Marik nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around to face the angry spirit. "Bakura! How did you get in here?"

"That's beside the point, Marik. You have something that belongs to me," he said icily. "Hand it over now and I'll consider letting you off lightly for touching my property."

Marik's brows knitted together for a moment then he appeared to relax and stand up straighter. "Of course, Bakura. I didn't mean to upset you." His tone was careful and revealed a trace of nervousness within him.

Marik pulled the Millennium Rod from one of the belt loops of his pants. With a quick glance between Bakura and the Rod, he hesitantly held it out for him. Bakura smirked and took it from him as Marik involuntarily shuddered. He didn't like the thought of being without the Item though the thought of it being in the hands of a psychopath didn't quell the knots forming in his stomach either. His heartbeat pounded in his ears yet he was aware of the thick dreadful silence that hung in the room, broken by Akeno's shaky breathing. He gulped.

"If that's all the business we have together," Marik said carefully. "Then I have to excuse myself…"

Bakura took a step towards him and he quickly stepped back, cursing himself for showing fear. Bakura grinned at this. "We're not quite finished yet, Marik. You never told me about this ancient power you sought after."

Marik smiled nervously. "I thought the deal was you defeat my darker side _then_ I'd tell you."

Bakura's eyes flashed and in an instant, Marik was pinned to the wall using the Millennium Rod's magic. Marik tried to struggle against it but in vain. "I was only joking! I'll tell you of the pharaoh's power, just let me go!"

"You're not one to give me orders, Marik. If anything, _you're_ one of _my_ puppets now!" Bakura smirked devilishly.

Bakura suddenly made the Rod's hold on Marik drop and he fell to the floor with a yelp.

"How does it feel to be on the other end of the strings, Marik? Your actions as well as your fate are being determined by someone else now! Shall I make you kill yourself? Jump off a building or impale yourself? Perhaps I'll make you scratch your skin off and bleed to death."

"Please, I'll tell you what you want!"

"Perhaps I'll have you kill your sister, strangle or stab her to death," Bakura grinned.

"I'll tell you everything!" Marik shouted, looking up at Bakura fearfully.

Bakura chuckled softly. "Of course you will. It's too bad you won't be of any use to me once you relay your one piece of information. Now tell me or I'll force it out of you."

Marik gulped. "How do I know you won't kill me after I tell you?"

"You don't but if you test my patience any longer, I'll kill you for the hell of it and see if your sister will be more cooperative."

"Alright," Marik sighed, knowing he had no other choice. "The secret to the pharaoh's power lies within his Millennium Puzzle. You'll have to defeat him and gain it as well as the three Egyptian God Cards."

"That's it?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

Marik nodded, uneasy that he just gave up the only piece of information that made his life somewhat valuable. Bakura snorted and turned to leave. He signaled for Akeno to follow. She eyed Marik wearily. He was still crouched on the floor, looking nervously at Bakura's back. Akeno slid off the bed and walked over to Bakura, giving Marik one last look.

Bakura grabbed Akeno's arm and moved her in front of him, closer to the door. He turned back to Marik. "This can be your final memory of your Millennium Rod," Bakura said with a deranged look in his eyes.

Marik's eyes widened in shock as the Rod was pointed in his direction. It started to glow and a intolerable pain spread throughout his body. His scream was cut off by his throat closing up. Marik thrashed about the ground, clawing at his face and pulling at his hair. Akeno went to take a step towards him then stopped herself. She clearly remembered how Marik reacted to her being tortured in the Shadow Realm.

_He hadn't helped me when Bakura was attacking me, trying to kill me. He deserved this, a taste of his own medicine…_

Marik wretched his eyes open, tears of agony sliding down his skin mixing with his sweat. He looked imploringly at the two of them. His lavender eyes locked with Akeno's. She froze looking at him, terrified._ No... I'm… I'm not a monster like him!_

"STOP!" she shouted throwing herself at Marik's side. He immediately grabbed her, pulling her closer, his nails digging into her arms. She winced and looked back at Bakura.

"Please, stop it! You'll kill him!" she pleaded.

Bakura looked at her impassively. "Would you rather it be you?"

A tear escaped her lashes. "Please, master!"

He looked at her a moment longer, watching her cry for a near stranger and put herself in jeopardy. He'd never understand why these mortals acted so foolishly for the sake of others. He snorted and released his hold on Marik who collapsed into Akeno, gasping for breath. She tried to comfort him as he lay shaking in a cold sweat in her lap.

Bakura leered at them. "Come, girl. I'm done here."

She didn't move. "Wait, just let me make sure he's-"

"NOW!"

She jumped and carefully stood up, making sure she didn't hurt Marik. Akeno drew in a shaky breath, glad he was alive but still scared for her own safety. She couldn't meet Bakura's smoldering gaze as she walked over to him. He roughly pushed her out of the room and turned to glare at Marik's trembling form.

"I won't be merciful next time," he said just before the door slid shut, leaving Marik alone in the dark.

Akeno walked silently in front of Bakura, the sharp wings of the Millennium Rod at her back. They returned to Bakura's room. She took a step forward when Bakura's foot caught her ankle making her trip. She let out a scream before hitting the ground. She tried to get back up only to have Bakura knock her arms out from under her.

"Stay," he growled.

She watched him pull out a few drawers searching for something. _Well, he already has a knife, he can't be looking for that… If he wants to kill me he'd have done it already…though torturing me isn't out of the question yet!_

Bakura came back holding a something circular. As he got closer she could see it was a roll of duct tape. _I don't like where this is heading…_ He knelt before her setting the Rod beside them. A quick shriek from the duct tape made her gasp. At this he smirked slightly before ripping off the length of tape with his teeth.

"Don't move," he ordered before hiking up her dress.

She screamed and tried crawling away from him but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back towards him. "Stop it! What are you doing?" she gasped.

He growled. "I said to stay still." He pulled her left leg up so that it rested on his shoulder. "If you struggle, I'll just force you to obey," he said grabbing the Rod.

She swallowed hard and watched as he put the Rod against her inner thigh and proceeded to duct tape it to her. She blushed as he bit off another piece.

"W-why?" she asked hesitantly.

He considered her a moment before answering in an irritated tone. "If I was seen in possession of the Millennium Rod, a fool could figure out who was in control of this body and I don't want those idiots knowing I escaped the shadows. They won't expect an attack from someone long gone, would they?"

Once Bakura finished, he looked up to see her staring at him uncomfortably, a blush across her face. He narrowed his eyes at her and swatted her leg off his shoulder. She quickly scrambled to pull her dress down. _Oh God, that was awkward in so many ways!_

A loud beeping filled the room and red lights covered their forms. She jumped and let out a scream. _This can't be good! _Bakura quickly pulled her up and headed for the door. He kept a firm grip on her arm as they ran through the empty corridor to make she didn't get away or lost. Turning a corner, they saw people running. One stopped and turned to them.

"Tristan!" Akeno shouted.

"Good thing you're here! We gotta get out of here pronto!" he yelled over the sirens.

"Its gonna blow!" Joey yelled to them as he ran by frantically.

The three of them took off in the same direction catching up with the rest of the gang. "I thought there was something wrong with the blimp!" Akeno shouted.

"Yeah, that's why we're taking a plane!" Duke answered back.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?!"

"Cuz these goons like waitin' til da last minute for a dramatic effect!" Joey yelled angrily.

The engines were already running when they reached the plane. They all scrambled in, eager to get off the island. Bakura headed towards the back with Akeno though there weren't many seats open. He spotted two seats together then just at the last moment, Tea sat in one of them. He growled at her but it went unnoticed in all the panic. He sat in the open seat, startling Tea.

"Oh Ryou, I didn't see you before," she looked at Akeno. "I'm sorry, were you going to sit here? I'll just move-"

Akeno was about to object, happy to sit somewhere else, when Bakura cut her off.

"Don't bother, we'll be fine," he replied, pulling Akeno into his lap. There was no way he'd let _two _valuable pieces of _his_ property out of his sight for a second.

Her stomach tied itself in knots and almost immediately she wanted to jump off him but she restrained herself. _He wouldn't let me get away with that, not in front of everyone. He'd surely have my head for it!_

She looked over to Tea who was laughing slightly. "I wonder where _you two_ were all this time."

Akeno blushed horribly. _Dear God! It must really look like that! Disappearing then coming back all messed up! She really thinks that… that he and I…. that me and…and Bakura! Oh my God, no!_

She turned away from Tea and tried to disappear.

"What's the matter?" Bakura asked in his fake voice.

"I…I think I'm going to be sick…" she groaned.

"Nyahh!" Joey yelled jumping away from her. "Not on me!"

"Please, sit down, sir!" the pilot yelled.

"Keep your eyes on da clouds! You tryin' to crash?!"

"Into what? A bird?" Duke snorted.

Akeno tried to tune out the rest of the arguments and closed her eyes. _Let this be a dream. Please let me just go home… Please… Please..._

"Akeno!"

She jolted upright to find Tea smiling at her. "The plane landed; we're back in Domino!" Akeno quickly got up, stumbling only for a moment. Tea pulled her on ahead before Bakura could grab her though he was close behind.

"You looked so cute sleeping on his shoulder!" Tea whispered. "He looked sort of uncomfortable though, I think Ryou's a bit shy about being in a relationship."

"Uh yeah… relationship..." Akeno said distracted, looking around the dock for an escape route. _I wonder if I could make it to a phone booth… No, if I was going to get away all I'd have to do is yell 'Hey this creep took over Ryou and is holding me prisoner! Help!' and everyone would come to my rescue (or he'd just kill us all). But I already told myself I can't run. For Ryou's sake, I have to see this out…_

The group was huddled together, each going their own ways and saying their goodbyes. Akeno looked sadly at them. _I wish I had a group of friends like them back when my… back when I needed them… _Bakura came up behind her.

"Well, it's time for us to go!" Bakura announced cheerily, leading Akeno away. "Bye guys!"

They all said farewell to the two when suddenly Mai caught up with them. "Could I have a word with Akeno?"

Bakura looked surprised for a moment then nodded, releasing her. Confused, Akeno walked over to the blonde. "Yes?"

"Back in the Shadow Realm… I remember what I saw now," Mai said. "You and that evil spirit were together. You turned your back on me."

Akeno's heart skipped a beat.

"No, I- there was nothing I could do! I mean, he said-"

"'He said,'" Mai interrupted looking angry. "So you left someone to rot in that hellhole? You're a sweet girl, I can see that, but if you don't get away from him now, no one can help you. If you go with him…"

Akeno lowered her head. _Ryou…_

"I'm sorry, Mai. I'm really sorry and I understand if you don't forgive me…"

"C'mon, it's getting dark," Bakura called to her again in Ryou's voice.

She flinched. "Sorry," she said again before turning and running to Bakura who snagged her arm in a vice-like grip. _I'm sorry…_

Just before nightfall, the pair reached Ryou's apartment. Bakura opened the door and prodded Akeno into the dark room. She gulped as Bakura shut the door, extinguishing the light from the hallway. She heard the door lock. He placed his cold hands on her bare shoulders and leaned in close, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his cool breath as he whispered in her ear.

"Welcome to your new home, my pet."


	17. ch16 deleted scene

**AN:** You may skip this note because you hate me by now but its ok I understand. That was WAY too long of a gap and this isn't even a new chapter! Let me explain the long ass story in a condensed way. I got a virus at the start of 09- happy frickin' New Year. It killed my computer and I had to part with it so it could get fixed. It had to get wiped- I nearly cried- no I actually did- when I realized my fanfics would be cleared as well. Author's worst nightmare, eh? But luckily most were saved to a disc- I swear _every time_ I try and type 'disc' another word… Anywho, it took all this time for me to get in contact with my tech savvy cousin and get the disc and my docs. I literally got them two days ago! I know I could've written something without my docs BUT I had started writing it already and I refused to post a redo because I thought what I had was pretty good and I couldn't make it up… sorry I'm rambling! You must've stopped reading this haha! Yes, I'm working on 17 and will have it up ASAP. I swear! I felt so bad leaving you all high and dry for so long, I hope this helps and you like it! God, its past two in the AM and it's a school night er morning… Ahh! (Sorry for any typos, they kill me!)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen- Deleted Scene!

_(Just after they board the plane)_

Of course the gods were against him still. Bakura sneered as the pharaoh's whore took one of the two empty seats he had been eying down. He saw Akeno straighten, anticipating that they'd be split up on the plane. Bakura raised his lip in a quiet snarl, not entirely caring if it went unnoticed- fortunately for him, it did. Akeno started to slowly edge away, trying to be as subtle as possible as to not alert him. _Not only is her soul valuable, she also has _my_ Millennium Rod, _Bakura thought, sitting next to Tea. _She'd be a fool to think I'd let her out of my sight._

"Oh Ryou! I didn't see you before," Tea said then turned to Akeno who was standing there awkwardly, not knowing if she could walk away. "I'm sorry, were you going to sit here? I'll just move-"

Bakura anticipated her objecting to Tea's offer. It was clear that she would have gladly stayed on the self-detonating island it if meant getting away from him. But he wasn't going to have any of that.

"Don't bother, we'll be fine," he said, pulling Akeno onto his lap.

He felt her tense and knew she was _just_ barely keeping herself from leaping off of him. Her back arched away from his chest and she slightly lifted some of her weight off him in a small attempt to not touch him. He smirked at her discomfort and wrapped his arms around her to force her to at least _appear_ relaxed with him. She had been trying to hover an inch above his lap after all; one of the morons would have at some point noticed her sitting so rigidly and asked why she was uncomfortable. She didn't fight him when he forced her to lean into him yet still she didn't relax. She must have known she couldn't get away with disobeying him _again_. Her previous punishments were mild, in a few short hours they'd be away from the prying eyes of the pharaoh and his stupid friends _then_ he could discipline her however he saw fit and she knew it.

Bakura glanced at the dumb whore giggling at Akeno. "I wonder where _you two_ were all this time," she teased insinuating the most unlikely thing. As if he'd ever bed one of his_ slaves_, that's what whores were for… well, only ones that were somewhat attractive, not like Tea. Akeno turned away from the unattractive whore and stared desperately into space, trying to vanish.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a sweet voice that only she noticed was sickly.

She groaned, "I…I think I'm going to be sick…"

He snorted, ignoring the morons around him bickering. He watched Akeno's reflection in the plane window opposite them, she shut her eyes trying to block out everything. She didn't move for awhile and very slowly, she relaxed into him. For a moment he thought she abandoned her stubbornness and gave in to him but soon realized she wasn't in control of her body. She was asleep.

He looked down at her form moving with the rise and fall of his breathing. At his angle he couldn't see her face, only the tip of her nose poking out past her dark hair. He loosened his grip on her waist slightly.

"She's so cute sleeping!" the whore smiled at him.

He briefly glanced at her. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Tea turned more in her seat to face him. "So, how long have you two been going out?"

"Awhile," he said plainly, turning away from her in hope of ending the conversation.

"How'd you meet?"

Bakura growled slightly. "I don't remember…"

"You don't?! How could you forget something that special?" she exclaimed.

He clenched his teeth.

"Give him a break, Tea!" said Joey leaning forward to glare at her. "As long as he remembers the important things…" Joey gave Bakura a sideways glance and whispered. "You know... when you and her..."

"Okay!" shouted Mai throwing a heel at his head. "That's enough out of you!"

"Nyahh!" he yelped, just dodging it. "Why do you have spare shoes?!"

"A girl always needs a pair for backup! What if a heel breaks?"

"But _where_ were you keeping it…?"

Bakura sat up straight when Akeno started to move. She sighed in her sleep and twisted herself into a more comfortable position so that her head rested on his shoulder and her fingertips just pinched the fabric of his sleeve. _Is…is she…_snuggling_ with me?!_ His eye twitched as he resisted the overwhelming urge to push her off of him.

"Aw!" Tea cooed. "That's so cute!"

"_Precious,_" Bakura muttered with a slight snarl.

This was degrading. Even in _this_ age, he was _still_ the Thief King. No one _snuggles_ with him- _ever_. He frowned and glared at Akeno in the window but her reflection remained peaceful. When he realized his glowering eyes weren't effecting her sleep, his expression turned to a frown and he held back a frustrated sigh. He liked it much better when she was cowering in fear…

_When the hell was this accursed plane ride over again?_


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Too long, I know. Sorry. Hopefully with summer, I'll be able to update faster. I also had a gap in plot ideas. I have alot for future chapters but didnt know how to get there... Hope this isnt boring or too fillerish but I needed to get another posted. Its been too long and I feel terrible. Hope I havent lost you all. Thanks so much for the reviews on previous chapters; they keep me writing and are well appreciated. Hope you enjoy! (doing an awful lot of hoping eh?)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Akeno's heart jumped into her throat and her stomach squeezed itself into a ball. She shut her eyes tightly trying to cast the dark room from her sight but only to have it replaced with the equal blackness of the backs of her eyelids. She couldn't escape it. Bakura chuckled, sensing her fear and slid one of his fingernails down the nape of her neck, sending chills down her body. Gasping, Akeno tried to pull away but he quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"I don't have to worry about you being a bad girl, now do I?" Bakura growled through his teeth.

She was mere inches from his face though the room's lack of lighting prevented her from clearly seeing his expression. Although it spared her from his murderous eyes, the darkness couldn't provide a sense of relief for her. She felt as if he was more dangerous and more likely to kill her in the dark, as if it gave him more power. Surely the flick of a light switch couldn't bring one closer to the Shadow Realm. Ordinary darkness wasn't his or anyone's ally nor was it a threat. _Right?_ She gulped, her eyes flickering into the black abyss of the apartment. Was it her eyes playing tricks on her or was the darkness moving? Forming shapes and faces ready to engulf her at his command. _Are we even in the apartment at all or had he already-_

"Answer me!" he shouted, shaking her violently and snapping her attention back to him.

Akeno stuttered a moment, trying to think of what he had asked. "Er no!" she managed to say, hoping it was the right answer. He was silent a moment. _That was it right…? He doesn't want me to be bad. He wants me to listen to him…right? Yeah, that has to be-_

He abruptly pulled her closer to him, one hand tangled in her long hair, the other pressed firmly on her back. Even in the dark she knew how dangerously close they were, "kissing close" her old friend had once called it. The tips of their noses just touched and his breath brushed her lips. She was too frightened to breathe and dared not to move for fear of provoking him. He spoke suddenly in a hushed tone making her jump.

"You didn't call me master…"

Dread ran through her and made her blood pump faster. "I-I'm sorry, master! I forgot! I-"

His grip on her hair tightened and he threw her against the wall, his own body painfully slamming against hers. "Let's make sure you don't forget _again_."

Her stomach clenched and her whole body went cold as she felt one of his hands on her thigh. _He couldn't mean…_ She tried pushing him away but in vain; he barely even noticed her futile attempts against him. Bakura lifted her dress and tears formed in her eyes. She was so frozen over with fear that she couldn't even choke out a plea. Wordlessly and not breathing, she stood there as his hand wandered over her thigh. She managed to shut her eyes, spilling a set of tears down her cheeks. Then nothing happened. _Was he toying with me?_ Suddenly, pain sprang into her thigh as he ripped the duct tape holding the Millennium Rod from her like one ridding themself of an adhered band-aid. She held back a hiss of pain as he carelessly dropped the hem of her dress. _Thank God, he only wanted the Rod back, not me… though of course that doesn't mean I'm safe. _She fearfully remembered how Bakura had used the Rod on Marik; she thought of his agonizing screams…

Akeno's eyes widened as he tossed her to the ground as easily one does a ragdoll. She fearfully looked up at his form as he towered over her. To her surprise, he merely stepped over her and proceeded to turn on a lamp which only illuminated a small area around them, leaving the farther corners of the room shrouded in darkness. Akeno remained on the floor, nervously watching him as he inspected the Millennium Rod and pulled the remaining bits of tape off it. His back was to her so she quickly risked a glance over her shoulder at the door- three locks. She gulped and looked back to Bakura just as he slid the lower portion of the Rod off revealing a long blade. He turned to her with a wicked grin on his face. Her breath caught in her throat and suddenly instinct flooded into her; in less than a second she was on her feet heading towards the door as fast as her shaking legs could carry her.

Unable to slow down, she banged into the door and frantically tried undoing the locks. She undid one but by the time her fingers touched the second lock, Bakura was upon her. He purposely crashed into her and wretched her away from the door by her hair. She screamed and tripped over her own feet, falling backwards. He leapt on top of her, holding the Rod's dagger at her throat.

"You weren't trying to leave, were you, my pet?" he asked with a hungry gleam in his eyes. "We were about to have so much fun!"

Akeno's heart had been beating so hard since she had stepped off the plane. She knew this was her fate, for now at least, and couldn't escape it. "Please don't hurt me," she whimpered.

"Give me a reason not to," Bakura growled pressing the point into her skin, nearly drawing blood.

She was at a loss for words. _Why not? Because I'm a human being! And a girl! You aren't supposed to hit girls! Or rip their souls apart for the matter! _

"Well?" he pressed.

"I-I I'm sorry?"

"Not good enough," he smirked.

He turned the Rod around and activated its magic. Akeno's eyes widened as an intolerable pain spread through her body like wildfire. She screamed and thrashed around as much as he would let her. Shortly after she reached her limit, he stopped the Rod's magic looking rather bored.

She lay there shaking. "I promise I-I won't run away again! I'm really sorry, m-master!"

He snorted and carelessly tossed the Millennium Rod aside. "You're not as much fun to torture as Marik," he said, standing. "I'll have to resort to using a _hands on_ approach when I punish you."

Akeno didn't move, she simply sniffed and wiped away a few hot tears. There was a knock at the door which startled them both. They turned their heads but neither made a move to answer it.

"Mr. Bakura?" came a muffled voice from the other side.

Bakura raised his lip at the unseen man then looked back to Akeno. "I don't want you seen. There aren't supposed to be pets in the building…" he said in a serious tone. "Go… take a shower," he said yanking her up by the arm and shoving her down the hall.

She opened the bathroom door and flicked on the light, pausing a few moments to listen. She heard Bakura undo the locks. "Yes?" he said in his fake voice.

"Mr. Bakura, I hate to bother you at this hour but… some of the other tenants were reporting um screaming coming from your apartment," the man said awkwardly. "They said it sounded like someone was getting murdered…"

"Oh, that," he laughed. "I'm sorry, my television must've been turned up too loud. I was watching a scary movie."

Akeno didn't wait for the landlord's reply and quietly shut the door. She stood awkwardly looking around at the majestically clean bathroom. _This isn't going to get any less uncomfortable… I might as well get it over with. _She locked the door and slipped off her dress. After turning on the water and getting it to a moderate temperature, she removed the rest of her clothes and her bandages and hopped in.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stood in the stream of warm water. She smiled. "This feels great," she said to herself. She scrubbed up, being careful around her still healing wounds and grabbed Ryou's 2 in 1 shampoo/conditioner. Squirting only a little in her palm as she didn't want to use up his products, she rubbed it into her hair until it was a nice lather. Just as she was about to rinse it off, the shower curtain whipped to the side.

"How long do you think you have in here?" Bakura sneered.

Akeno paused before letting out a shrill scream and crouching in a corner of the shower trying to hide her body. Her face was beet red, she gave him an unbelieving look. "What are you doing? H-how did you even get in here?!"

He scoffed at her. "If you thought a simple lock would keep me out, you're even dumber than I thought."

She resisted saying something back seeing as she wasn't in the best position.

He stared at her a moment longer before glaring. "Now hurry up! You have thirty seconds."

Tentatively, she shut the curtain without exposing herself and quickly rinsed the suds from her hair. She shut off the water and blushing again, peeked out to see Bakura still there.

She grinned shakily. "Could you uh please hand me a towel, master?" she asked nervously.

He said nothing but continued to stare her down. "Please?" she asked again, sounding more desperate. Growling slightly, he opened the bathroom closet and chucked a towel at her. She caught it and quickly retreated behind the curtain. "Thank you, master."

Bakura muttered something under his breath but she didn't catch it. She hesitantly stepped out with the towel wrapped tightly around her. He was leaning on the door blocking her way. Her stomach clenched. _What do I do? I can't exactly tell him to move... maybe I should just grab my-_

"My clothes are gone," she stated surprised.

"How observant."

"Where did you-"

"I threw them out," he said casually, walking past her.

"Wha- but what am I going to wear?"

"Stop being stupid," Bakura ordered, obviously growing impatient. "You'll wear Ryou's clothes for the time being unless you prefer to run around naked?"

"No, no! That's fine, thanks master!" she said quickly moving around him towards the door.

He slammed his fist into the door before she could open it. She jumped. "You leave when I leave."

"C-couldn't I just get-"

"No. I am not giving you another opportunity to run. You'll stay right here," he said, his eyes intense.

She backed away from him. "Okay," she squeaked. "Yes, master!"

Akeno faced the door when he started to take his shirt off. A mad blush spread across her cheeks as she heard the zip of his jeans. She swallowed hard as his pants plopped to the floor. _Don't run, don't run. Nothings going to happen… _She couldn't help but notice she was visibly shaking. _It's not because I'm afraid, I'm just in nothing but a towel... oh who am I kidding?_

The shower turned on and steam started to pour out. She let out a breath. _Too bad he isnt the singing-in-the shower type. That'd relieve a lot of tension.._ About ten minutes later, the water sputtered off. The shower curtain opened. "Towel."

Her blush returned. Keeping her head down, she fidgeted to get him a clean towel. She shut her eyes and held out the towel for him which he snatched. Hurriedly, she went back to waiting at the door, keeping a hand on the top of her towel. _Okay, this bathroom is WAY too small for this much nakedness! _

"Move," he said.

Akeno complied and followed him out of the steamy bathroom. She couldn't help but notice the towel wrapped loosely around his waist. _Do not fall, s_he ordered it. When he went into his- er Ryou's room- she waited outside even though he left the door open. He came back out still in his towel and threw folded clothes at her. Clumsily she caught them while holding onto her towel.

"T-thank you, mast..." she said though he hadn't waited for a reply. "...ter."

She rushed back into the bathroom to get dressed. She dropped her towel and examined the wounds on her stomach. Twisting her lips to the side, she decided on just using band-aids. _It saves time at least.. _Her wrists were still a little sore but there was nothing she could do about them. She turned to the clothes. He had given her a red T-shirt and plaid boxers. She put them on without complaint. The shirt, she realized was rather big on her despite Ryou's small frame; one side kept slipping off her shoulder. _Better than naked!_ Akeno opened the door and gasped, seeing Bakura standing there with his arms crossed. His hair was still damp and hadn't regained its normal spiked appearance. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"We're going to bed."

He wordlessly pushed her into the room and shut the door behind them. Akeno tensed. "Can't I sleep on the couch?"

"And leave you by the _door_?"

There was no arguing with him. "Master, where do I…?"

He pointed to the floor beside the bed. Akeno held back a sigh. _How am I not surprised?_

Bakura smirked as she obediently sat on the floor. He turned out the lights and walked over to the bed. With his foot, he forced Akeno to lie down then proceeded to climb into bed.

"I'll know if you so much as move so don't bother trying to escape. Sweet dreams, pet," he chuckled.

_More like nightmares! Ah! This cant be my life!_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Akeno had gotten almost no sleep that night on the hard wood floor. She was always at the mercy of Bakura and the thought of making herself fully vulnerable in sleep made her even more uneasy thus contributing to her insomnia. Exhaustion wore on her, however, and a few times her eyelids of iron would slide shut and send her into a restless sleep lasting at most half an hour. At some point, she noticed it was getting lighter out. _Just great. I've barely gotten any sleep and in a few hours I'm going to have to put up with this bastard… I hope he's a late sleeper. _Of course, he awoke as soon as the sun's first rays hit his bed which happened to be right after Akeno's eyes drifted shut.

Bakura sat up and glared at the drawn curtains, undoubtedly something Ryou did to help brighten the atmosphere. He growled and sharply twisted to one side, cracking his back. Lazily looking over the side of the bed, he saw Akeno lying on her back with her eyes shut. He reluctantly got out of bed and nudged her with his foot.

"Get up," he said in a hoarse voice.

She groaned and curled into a ball, attempting to prolong her sleep.

Bakura, being impatient, kicked her in the rear with more force than he would any other part of her weak little body. "Get the hell up, girl!"

She yelped and bolted upright, hitting her head on the nightstand in front of her. "What was that for?!" she exclaimed before realizing who had kicked her. He looked about ready to murder her.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was you!" she said quickly before he could threaten her.

"Who else would be waking you up at this hour?!"

"I-I don't know! My mom?"

"Do I look like your mother?!" he spat.

She was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, you both have brown eyes… That's about it," she yawned.

Was she playing with him or just being stupid? Bakura tried to calm himself. It wouldn't do any good to strangle her… and to be honest he wasn't awake enough to do it. "Shut up," he growled and walked out of the room.

Akeno sat on the floor, looking after him slightly dazed. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she finally got up and went to see what he was doing. He was hunched over the kitchen table looking tired and disheveled. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes were half open with slight lines under them and his expression clearly said 'I am not a morning person.' She would have laughed had he not glared at her. She eyed the other kitchen chair but decided it'd be safer to just stand.

"Good morning, master," she said attempting to start off the day nicely seeing as she was stuck with him.

He grunted and crossed his arms. "Go prepare something to eat."

She resisted sighing. _Typical. _Looking into the fridge, she realized there wasn't much food aside from the basics. She turned back to look at Bakura who appeared to be sleeping sitting up. "Um, what would you like?"

"For you to be the ideal pet- silent, obedient and out of my way."

"What would you like _to eat?_" she asked dryly. "Master."

"Something that isn't toxic," he answered, not looking at her.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to make something quick and simple. _It seems all these years of cooking for myself is finally paying off. At least I can't mess up scrambled eggs now. _A thought crossed her mind as her stomach stirred.

"Master… am I allowed to eat?" she asked meekly.

"No."

She frowned but continued to push the eggs around the pan so they wouldn't burn. Her stomach growled in protest. _Keep the balance_, she told herself, _if I pass out I won't have to deal with him at least. _Akeno served him breakfast and forced herself to smile. _Don't let him know he's getting to you… well, it's a little late for that but don't give him the satisfaction of knowing your still upset. _

"Can I do anything else for you, master?" she asked sweetly.

"You can shut your mouth and get out of my face."

Her smile faltered slightly and she nodded. Not knowing what was appropriate to do, she sat on the floor beside his chair. She glanced up at him for approval but he ignored her and started eating. After a few minutes, the silverware stopped clinking and Bakura stood abruptly. He seemed to be operating normally now and didn't appear to be as drowsy.

"Eat," he said as left the room.

Akeno sat up on her knees to look over the table- he had left some eggs for her. Not wanting to risk pissing him off so early in the morning by sitting at the table, she grabbed the plate and fork and ate out of her lap. _This is kind of gross but… at least I can eat!_ Her stomach applauded as the first bites reached it. Bakura came back in jeans and a dark blue shirt. "Hurry up and get changed."

She quickly finished and headed down the hall towards Ryou's room. He had left out the clothes he wore the other day. _Well…it's better than going out in his boxers… I wonder what he plans on doing…_

After a few minutes of walking in silence down the street, Akeno spoke up, "Master, where are we going?"

He shot her a glare. "Are you stupid? Don't call me that in public."

"Then what should I call you?"

He growled softly. "Bakura…" he said reluctantly.

She nodded though he wasn't looking.

"So Bakura, where are we going?"

He gritted his teeth and she almost laughed had it not been for the death glare he gave her. _Better not test my luck… or his patience!_

They came to stop in front of a pet store. _Does he want a cat or something?!_

"Um Bakura, why are we-"

He shook her. "Don't abuse this privilege of using my name. You should be thankful I even let you outside," he growled.

"Sorry." _Jerk!_

Bakura pulled her by the arm inside the shop. "I thought you weren't allowed to have animals in the apartment?" she questioned, looking at the barking puppies as he dragged her through aisles.

She heard him mutter something but didn't catch it. The two stopped in front of a shelf of pet supplies. He studied the goods for a moment then picked up a black leather collar with metal spikes. She took a step back as he turned to her. He roughly clasped it around her neck.

"W-what's this for?!"

"Every pet needs to know its bounds. This is to train you," he said calmly as if it were a normal thing to say.

"What's this for? What's this for?" came a voice behind them.

They turned to see a large red parrot perched in its cage. "Every train needs to know this pet," the bird said wisely, turning its head to the side.

Bakura undid the collar and tossed it back. He next picked out a silver chain with small sharp bits sticking out. She realized it was a choker, something used to train dogs that pulled too much on leashes. She gulped and tried resisting when he forced it over her head. He smirked and slid a finger through the end link and yanked on it so that it tightened around her neck.

"Gah! Its pulling my hair!"

"Stop attracting attention!"

"You're the one being weird in public! If Tea were here, she'd think this was for a kinkfest!"

"You insolent little-"

"Stop attracting hair! This is a kinkfest!"

"Shut up!" Bakura shouted at the bird which squawked and started flapping madly.

At random, Bakura grabbed a leash and shoved Akeno out of the store, collar still around her neck, while the store owner tried calming his parrot. She loosened the collar and pulled her hair through once they were a good distance away.

"It seems I haven't taught you well enough. You can expect to be punished," he said severely.

_Just great! Way to open your big mouth, Akeno!_

"Now tell me. Where do you live?" he asked suddenly.

She was caught off guard. "With…you?"

He snorted. "Where are your belongings?"

"Oh. It's about five blocks away, on Teiichi Street."

"Is anyone home at this time?"

An ache arose in her chest. "Oh. No, I live alone," she said looking at her feet, trying to avoid Bakura's gaze.

"Take me there," he commanded.

Had Akeno not lived there for three years, the landlord would've been reluctant to let them into the apartment without ID. "Thank you," she said to him. "I can't believe I locked my key in the room." _Actually, I think I lost it either in the graveyard when I was being attacked by those creeps or assaulted by _this_ creep or on Kaiba's blimp where I was being abused by…nearly everything else. _

"Are you sure you want to move out, Miss Hitoshii?"

"Yes, sir. Tomorrow someone should come to remove my belongings and put them in storage, would you let them in for me?"

"Ah yes of course," he said. "You take care."

"Thank you," she said, bowing politely as he left.

Akeno stepped inside and on instinct, took off her shoes. She couldn't help but notice Bakura didn't, either because he wasn't familiar with the custom or he simply wished to show disrespect towards her and her home. Before she had time to ask, Bakura told her to pack the things she'd need. Wordlessly, she complied.

It seemed like forever since she had last set foot in her room. She longed to plop on her bed but knew Bakura wouldn't be very happy with her relaxing. She pulled a blue suitcase from under her bed and began rummaging through her drawers, gathering her clothes. Once she crammed all she could fit in the one, went to her closet to get her small duffle bag. In this she packed other practical items: her hair and bath products, first aid kit (she couldn't be too careful, living with Bakura), some shoes, and all of her savings. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a light flashing; she had messages on her answering machine. She turned the speaker volume down so Bakura wouldn't hear and hit the play button.

_You have six messages. First message: "Akeno, I know today's the anniversary…" _

It was her friend, Emi's voice.

"_I can imagine how you're feeling. You shouldn't go through this alone. Give me a call and I'll come over, okay?" BEEP._

_Second message: "Akeno, please call me. I'm worried about you…bye." BEEP._

_Third message: "I was knocking on your door for like an hour. The doorman said you left late last night. I _told_ you not to go alone. I said I'd go with you. I mean there are serious creeps out there; you could've been hurt… Just call me, will you?" BEEP._

_Fourth message: "If you wanted me to be worried sick about you, you won. You're my best friend, Akeno. PLEASE talk to me…" BEEP._

_Fifth message: "It's been days since I saw or talked to you! What's going on? I swear I'm going to break down your door if you keep this up! I told you before I won't let you be reclusive, even if you're depressed. It isn't healthy! Call me before I rip my hair out!...Bye." BEEP._

_Sixth message: "Akenoooo…. CALL ME!" BEEP._

_End of new messages._

Akeno felt a wave of guilt hit her. Emi had always been there when her other friends became frustrated with her depression and gave up. _I can't call her. I couldn't possibly explain all this, even if I did, knowing her, she'd probably try to assault Bakura…and that wouldn't end well. _She sighed. _For her own safety, I can't tell her._

Remembering something, she crossed over to her bedside table and opened a small wooden jewelry box. A soft music started playing causing her to smile. She reached in and gently removed a gold necklace. It was thin golden chain with two gold rings hanging on it; one of them was studded with small diamonds and was inscribed: _To my darling, Natsuko, my love for you is never-ending. _She clasped it around her neck and tucked it in her shirt.

"I guess this is it," she said aloud to her room.

Once in the main room, she saw Bakura had emptied the contents of her closet and was now inspecting the refrigerator. She watched him for a moment then said, "Um I'm done, master."

He took out a jar of pickles and shook it, eying them suspiciously then put it back. "How come," he began while still rooting through the fridge, "You didn't continue those _adorable_ family portraits?"

Her heart skipped a beat. He was talking about the pictures in the main room. It had been a tradition her parents had started when she was born, to have their picture taken each year on Christmas. There were fourteen pictures and she was now seventeen; it was obvious that the series had abruptly stopped. Akeno walked over to the last picture and picked it up. A pain welled in her heart as she examined it- her father had his hair combed to the side and he wore his trademark horn rimmed glasses, he stood straight with his arm around her mother who looked beautiful as ever with her long black haired curled and her eyes shining. Her fourteen year old self was giving a big smile, showing off her braces, standing in the middle with her mother's hand resting on her shoulder. She'd give anything to have one more moment like that…

She drew in a shaky breath and forced her eyes away from the picture. She looked up to find Bakura staring at her with an unreadable look. "I…" she was at a loss for words.

"Well?" he pressed, "You're going to answer your master, aren't you?"

She hesitated. "Uh…after the last one, we just…it kind of… fell out of habit."

Bakura snorted and brushed past her. "Get your bags. We're leaving."

Akeno nodded and shoved the picture in with her other belongings. She followed Bakura out of the building and down the street. She ignored the weight of her bags for the weight she held in her heart was far heavier. She walked a few paces behind Bakura, her _master_, and sadly stared at his back.

_Please _don't_ watch over me now. It'd be too painful to imagine you seeing this…seeing me. I failed you both and now I've failed myself. I have given you nothing to be proud of…I'm sorry. _


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Bakura! Akeno!"

Bakura stopped dead and gritted his teeth. Why were the gods against him..? He turned to see Tea running up to them, a dopey smile on her face. "Hey guys!" she beamed. "I was just heading over to Yugi's. Do you wanna come?"

"No," Bakura said, not even bothering to make his Ryou act sound convincing. She, of course, didn't notice.

"Oh, alright." Tea seemed disappointed.

"We're just kind of busy," Akeno offered.

"Is that why you have suitcases?" Tea asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh, well, I…"

"She's moving in with me," Bakura said impatiently.

Tea looked surprised. "Wow, you two sure are moving fast."

"No! It's just today... I found out my landlord evicted me. Ryou suggested that I stay with him."

"Evicted? That's horrible! Let me know if there's anything I can do."

Akeno turned away sheepishly. "Yeah, sure, thanks."

Tea leaned in towards her and giggled, "That's probably convenient for you two though- I notice those clothes look _awfully_ familiar..."

She blushed. "N-no, it's not like-"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" she laughed. "But of course, it won't be much of a secret once you move in!"

Akeno ducked her head, hiding the red in her face. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and disappear...

"Oh, and Akeno," Tea whispered. "I'm not sure if it's a fashion statement or something but if you walk around wearing a collar, people will start to suspect that you and Ryou-"

"Kinkfest, I got it, thanks Tea," Akeno said annoyed.

The brunette merely grinned. "I'll see you guys later. _Have fun_."

_Shoot me now. _Akeno held back a sigh. _As if I wasn't humiliated enough…_

Bakura growled under his breath and roughly grabbed Akeno's arm, making her start walking. She didn't bother complaining about his tight grip or that he was walking too fast. _I'm just going to have to put up with him. _

* * *

There was only one bedroom in Ryou's apartment. It was small but comfortable; Ryou didn't have much furniture in the room so it wasn't cramped. Bakura had ordered Akeno to put her things away in the drawers Ryou didn't use. Her clothes were able to fit nicely in three out of six drawers- Ryou seemed to use his closet more than his dresser. She had decided to bring her school uniform in the hope that Bakura would allow her to continue her education. It was lying on the bed, ready to be stored in the closet so that it'd remain wrinkle-free. She kept her other items in a bag and stored it under the bed. She noticed there was another item stored there, a medium sized case. Curious, she pulled it out.

The case was black, devoid of all fingerprints and cool to the touch. It was a lot heavier than she expected. She turned it on its side, ready to open it when she saw it had a small lock. It wasn't like the typical kind that needed a key or even a numerical combination- it had five letters across it that could be rotated to form a password. _That's a bit much, isn't it? There must be something valuable inside… _Hearing footsteps, she quickly slid it back under the bed and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Are you finished yet?" Bakura asked in a tone that told her it was in her best interest to say 'yes'.

She nodded.

"Good." The almost neon pink uniform drew his attention. "You attend Domino High School?"

"Yes, it was the closest in the area. Is… that okay?"

He smirked. "It's actually convenient. My host goes there as well."

"You mean I'm still going to school?"

Bakura resisted rolling his eyes at her stupidity. "Of course. Keeping up this ruse may be bothersome but it's necessary. Don't you think it'd be unusual if you suddenly dropped out as soon as you became involved with me?"

"I guess you're right."

"You guess?" he said indignantly, taking a step towards her. "I am _always_ right- you had better get used to it."

"Yes, I'm sorry, master. Please forgive me," she said bowing in a traditional manner.

He seemed to accept this for he walked out of the room. She looked up. _This is so degrading… _Akeno hung her uniform in the closest and hurried after him. Just as she opened her mouth to ask what she should do, Bakura turned to her with a leash in hand. "I have business to attend to. You will stay here," he said, clipping it onto her collar without explanation.

Akeno raised her brows. "What are you-?" she started but was roughly cut off as he yanked the leash towards him, tightening her collar.

"Do you think you have the authority to question _me, _girl?" he growled.

She desperately grasped at the chain biting into her neck and cutting off her air supply. On instinct, she tried to pull away from him but that only made the chain tighten. She gritted her teeth and reluctantly took a step towards him. He in turn took a step back, keeping the tension on the chain. He laughed at her predicament, relishing every moment of her struggle .

"Has my little pet learned her lesson?" he cooed, a sadistic glint still in his eyes.

Tears falling over her eyes, she painfully nodded. He smirked and abruptly let go of the leash, causing her to fall to the ground. She gasped for breath as he approached her. He bent over and tipped up her chin so that she was looking at him. He paused a moment to take in her tears and shaking form; what he enjoyed seeing most was the fear in her eyes. They both knew he was her master and for however long he decided to keep her around, she was completely at his mercy.

"As I said, I'm going out," he said softly, pausing to see if she would speak up. She didn't and he smirked.

Bakura stood and patted her on the head. "Wait up for me," he said walking towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder, "I trust you won't try to run?"

She whimpered and shook her head. Bakura grinned seeing the fear in her eyes. "Good girl."

* * *

Bakura walked down the semi-crowded streets of Domino, his chin up in a haughty manner. He was able to go completely unnoticed- to passerby, he was one of them, normal, with the sole purpose of going about his business. They were half right- he _was _going about his business however, it was far from normal- his goal was to gain ultimate power, destroy all who opposed him and dominate the world. The first step to achieving this destiny of his was to acquire a few select artifacts and conveniently enough, he knew of one person that possessed two. He first had to locate his prey, one who before had sought him out and now ironically had become the hunted. He felt the cool touch of the Millennium Ring under his shirt, reassuring him of his imminent victory over his prey.

First, he needed a remote place to make his move. He didn't want this to become a citywide spectacle; that surely would spoil his plans. The first place that came to mind that was guaranteed to be vacant was the warehouse where he had sealed part of his soul into a piece of the Millennium Puzzle. Even though he had only been there once, he found his way there quickly and without any difficulty.

The warehouse had nearly burnt down that day, when Bandit Keith went mad and accidentally caused a fire. It had nearly killed the pharaoh's vessel which would have infuriated Bakura seeing as he was the only one worthy of ridding the earth of that filthy excuse for a king, not to mention that he had been there only minutes before. The runt, obviously, survived which only furthered his belief that he was destined to destroy both him and his parasitic partner.

After the fire, the warehouse doors had been boarded up and a danger sign was hung on them. Bakura almost effortlessly kicked the doors in and waited for the dust to clear before stepping inside.

"This should be sufficient," Bakura said to himself while looking around.

Nearly everything was blackened by fire and still an unpleasant burnt smell hung in the air. One side of the dueling platform was horribly scorched as well as the wooden ceiling beams above it, which caused part of the roof to cave in, letting in a few rays of the setting sun. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small object that he had kept hidden ever since he had acquired it. It was a small golden ball bearing the Eye of Horus and curiously enough, had feint traces of dried blood in the grooves of the eye. He smirked as if recalling a fond memory and held the golden eye up to the light as if admiring it. His features froze as he felt eyes watching him.

"I have been waiting for you, Thief King, for over five millennia."

* * *

Akeno sat there staring at the door for some time, letting her heartbeat return to its normal rhythmic thumping. _I must be crazy. How can I live like this? He's a sadistic controlling bastard who has no regard for my well-being...in fact, he _enjoys_ inflicting pain._ She growled and stood up. She loosened the collar and defiantly threw the leash on the floor as if Bakura was there to witness it. Although she was outraged, part of her was hoping that he was far away and unable to burst through the door and _punish_ her.

She sank into the couch cushions and shut her eyes with a heavy sigh. "I can't just take this lying down," she said aloud. Tilting her head back, she cracked her eyes to stare at the ceiling. _This is hopeless though. I'm not running for Ryou's sake but I can't even save myself, let alone him! _Akeno sighed again and let herself fall sideways on the couch so that she was lying down with her feet hanging off.

_I need a way to defend myself in case he goes too far… Too late,_ she thought dryly._ There's no way I can physically overpower him, unless maybe he's in a body cast. And honestly, I barely know what I'm up against so I doubt I could outmaneuver him in a tense situation; it doesn't help that I normally panic either… There has to be _some_ way! I can't sit here and wait for him to put whatever plan he has for me into motion. I don't even want to know what it involves…_

Akeno gasped as a sudden thought struck her and she bolted upright. "Oh that's it!" she said excitedly, "My soul was able to overcome his before! It destroyed the part of his soul that resided in mine! That has to mean _something_, even if he was just caught off guard that time! And hell, it scared that Malik half to death!"

She stood and started pacing excitedly. "Bakura said my soul was_ innocent _or something and that its power is triggered by intense fear… That must be it; I was scared when Malik tried to take over my mind and also, when Bakura _acted _like he was going to kill me. I just need to be able to use it at will."

_But what good will that do? Sure, you get a chance to run away but, hell, you have one now! What's stopping you now, huh?_

"Ryou," she said softly.

Her excitement left her and she sat back down, thinking hard. _Maybe if I get strong enough, I could get rid of the rest of his soul or weaken it enough so that Ryou can take control. It's all a theory, and one based off of virtually nothing too, but, it's all I have to go on. It's my best shot. _

Akeno stood, still mulling over her 'plan'. "I need to scare myself."

A moment passed with her thinking of ways to frighten her soul awake but nothing came. She sighed and lowered her head. "It's like trying to tickle yourself, it just doesn't work."

She refused to abandon her idea so quickly. "I can't go and ask random people to scare me, can I? I'd look insane! 'Hello Mr. Bakura's landlord,'" she started, holding up her hand like a phone, "'If it isn't too much trouble, could you send someone up with a chainsaw and hockey mask and have them try to lop my head off a few times? You can? That's great!'"

She frowned. She didn't want Bakura knowing about what she planned to do. For one, it kills the element of surprise and two, he'd probably kill _her_.

"I need an outside force to scare me but won't ask questions or have me committed," she stated aloud. "What scares people? Better yet, what scares _me_?"

Akeno began pacing again. "Well, there's Bakura, but he's out of the question, and there's clowns and they're _definitely_ out of the question… Malik was pretty scary but I don't have the Shadow Realm Hotline so he's also out… Spiders might work but… that might be overkill; at least the others were _rational_ fears."

Suddenly an idea struck her. "Horror movies!" she said as if yelling Bingo, "Well not the cheesy ones but maybe a legit scary one."

She looked around Ryou's main room till she found where he kept his DVD collection. They were mainly documentaries and the occasional action movie; she giggled when she saw that he owned a romantic comedy. But no horror. _I don't blame him when he's_ living_ in one._

"Maybe… there's one on TV." It was a long shot but worth a try.

Ryou only had basic channels so her search for a movie was short-lived. She sighed and turned it off. _Maybe I can convince Bakura into renting a movie... Doubtful._ She moved her gaze from the black screen to the window; the sun was starting to set. A yawn escaped her, making her suddenly feel tired. Her eyelids grew heavier as she resisted sleep but soon closed. She stretched out on the sofa, then, due to its lack of legroom, curled into a comfortable fetal position.

"I'm not… going to sleep," she said to herself. "…just relaxing."

She forced her eyes open, as if to demonstrate that she was in control of herself and able to stay awake. However, almost immediately after she shut her eyes, she was sound asleep.

* * *

AN: Okay, so this was particularly hard to get through. I didn't want the plot to jump ahead suddenly; I'd like it to be a gradual increase but not slow or boring. I hope you like this chapter, I tried making sure it wasn't an extreme cliffhanger since I'm buried under a pile of schoolwork I need to do and don't know when I'll next update. I always want to get the next one out ASAP but it just doesn't happen. (which might benefit the story since I won't rush through it…) THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! It spurred me along in writing A LOT. I always appreciate and love any feedback so thanks again. (excuse any typos and grammatical errors!)

I had a request for a picture of Akeno. The quality isn't that great because I had to use my camera. Oh well. So here it is (blushes) :

i598 . photobucket albums/tt69/xxlvowlxx/IMG_41661 . jpg

i598 . photobucket albums/tt69/xxlvowlxx/IMG_41811 . jpg

You have to remove the space before and after the 3 periods. Sorry, but it wouldn't let me keep the whole http otherwise.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bakura turned slowly to face a man in the shadows. Hunger flashed in his eyes. "Miss me that much, eh, priest?"

The man stepped from the shadows of the warehouse. He was tall and dark skinned, wearing long robes, a turban and around his neck hung a large golden ankh. His face betrayed no emotion yet his blue eyes were intense and were unblinkingly focused on Bakura, who seemed unfazed by the man's sudden appearance and acted as though people materializing out the shadows were a normal every day occurrence.

"You have taken what was not meant to be yours and threatened the pharaoh in two lifetimes. For that as well as your other crimes, you will have to suffer the consequences."

"You couldn't defeat me then, what makes you think you can now?" Bakura grinned. "I could annihilate you and take your Key right now if I wanted. It's a shame you didn't bring the Scales; it'd be less trouble locating it."

"Your power has increased since we last met, yes, but your soul is in a weakened state," the man stated.

Bakura glared yet said nothing.

"You have made a soul, correct? This separation from your partner has caused your soul much strain and has therefore weakened your power." he said knowingly.

"Mind your own business, priest!" Bakura growled.

"It seems your pride has clouded your judgment. You have set a trap for me but have fallen in yourself." The man took the ankh from around his neck and stepped forward, holding it out like a sword. "With the Millennium Key, I will pass judgment on your soul."

Suddenly, the robed man moved with nearly inhuman speed- he stopped directly in front of Bakura who had no time to react as the man brought the tip of the ankh to rest on his forehead. In an instant, Bakura's mind was invaded.

The robed man stood in a long dark hallway. He came to the end of the hall, before him was a secured trapdoor and seemingly ordinary wooden one. Cautiously, the priest knelt and opened the trap door. Below him was a small room, scraped bare and left in shambles. The room's dim lighting made it so the priest nearly missed seeing the huddled form in the corner. A young boy was curled up on the floor, unconscious or sleeping, he couldn't tell. There was an undoubted resemblance to the Thief King but he could tell that the boy was not his ally. He quietly shut the door. The thief's mind was perilous; there was no reason to endanger the boy anymore.

The priest grabbed the wooden door's knob and was surprised when he found it unlocked. This made him even more suspicious- the thief obviously was setting him up for a trap. Behind the relatively modern door was a stone labyrinth.

"He has shaped his mind like one of the great tombs he has robbed," the priest said, slightly surprised. "I will not let it shake me. My Millennium Key will guide my way."

He continued down the stone corridor, holding the Key out in front of him. While walking, he noticed there was sand on the floor. Undaunted, he carried on. After turning a corner, he came upon a number of doors. As he neared one, the Key quickly changed directions. Intrigued, he ignored it and opened the door.

Before him was a girl tossing and seemed to be in pain; it looked as though she were having a nightmare. The priest took a step into the room to get a better look. She was young with long dark hair and was wearing a bloodstained white dress. Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears were running down the side of her face.

"This girl," he said to himself. "She is the soul that the thief has bonded with."

"Isn't she just precious?" a voice snarled behind him.

The priest turned around quickly to face Bakura who smirked. "You didn't think you forced your way into my mind, did you? I _let_ you in and you, foolish enough, did exactly what I wanted. Didn't you find it odd that nothing tried to kill you? I've been leading you deeper into my mind and if you hadn't strayed, I'd still be playing with you."

"This is not a game, Thief King. I will destroy you and undo the wrongs you have caused."

"How noble of you," he mocked. "However, you might find it easier said than done!"

Suddenly the room expanded so that they were in the middle of a vast chamber. There was a terrible groan and a large mass shifted in the darkness. The priest could make out a solid figure towering over them both. His eyes widened slightly. "The Ka Beast!"

"That's right! It'll be the last thing you see!" Bakura roared, an insane look in his eyes.

The beast launched itself forward, over Bakura and headed straight for the priest. He reacted quickly and retreated from his mind; a moment later and he would have been destroyed. The priest faded back into the shadows of the warehouse just as Bakura came to. Bakura growled and clenched his fists. The priest had escaped him! He had been so close! Just another second and the Key would have been his! His fingernails were digging into his palms but Bakura didn't care. He tried to force his breathing back to normal but he realized that his harsh breathing and quickened heart rate wasn't due to his anger.

"The girl…" he growled as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

Akeno murmured softly in her sleep. She was drifting in and out of slumber, her subconscious not allowing her to delve to deeply. Suddenly, without her mind consent, her scattered brain activity was thrown into dream mode.

_She was in the graveyard alone. In front of her parents' grave was a bouquet of flowers. She blinked, confused. "What am I doing here?"_

_A scream sounded in the distance. It was a girl's. Akeno acted on instinct and ran to the source of the scream. On a narrow pathway, surrounded by gravestones, were two people struggling on the ground._

"_What are you doing? Stop it!" cried the girl as the figure on top of her started to undress her. _

"_Leave her alone!" Akeno yelled, running closer to them._

_She stopped suddenly and gasped. How could she not have seen it before? _

_The couple on the ground was none other but herself and Bakura. _

"_It's the night we… met…" she whispered to herself. "Why am I seeing this?"_

"_Your fate is intertwined with that of the thief's," said a voice behind her._

_Akeno spun around to face a man in robes. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Shadi. I am the guardian of the Millennium items, " the man said. "You, Akeno Hitoshii, may one day play a key part in destroying the bearer of the Millennium Ring."_

"_You mean Bakura?" she asked, "You know how to get rid of him?"_

"_I cannot reveal anything else. Know that you must not give in to him and that you will need to decide where you stand."_

_The man named Shadi disappeared, leaving Akeno alone with her memory. She looked nervously at the scene, grimacing at what she went through. "That was more confusing than helpful…" she said dryly. She found herself feeling weightless and everything started to fade. A slight rattle filled her ears. It grew louder until it blocked out the screams of her memory. "What is that noise…?"_

Akeno opened her eyes in time to see the door open. Barely awake, she shot up, afraid Bakura would have seen her sleeping. Bakura slammed the door and glared at her. He took in her disheveled appearance. Despite that, he'd have been able to tell she disobeyed him merely by the look in her eyes. A bit of silver caught his eye and he glanced over to see her leash on the ground. She makes it too easy, he thought. He growled and advanced on her.

"Have you been good while your master was gone?"

Akeno gulped, realizing by the tone of his voice that she was in deep trouble. A sudden recognition struck her. The leash was across the room._ Did he notice? He must have. I'm such dead meat!_

"Well?"

"Uh I-I…" she stammered, weighing her options. _If I tell the truth, he'll be pissed at my answer but… he already knows, if I lie to him it'll be worse… _"I… don't know?" she said lamely.

"You don't know?" he mocked. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No!" she answered quickly.

"Do you think you're smarter than me?"

"N-no."

"Then why, do you insist on trying to lie to me?" he growled.

"I'm sorry. I'm… sorry," she whispered, covering her mouth as she started to tear up.

Bakura grabbed her hands and pressed her against the wall. From the moment he had stepped into the room, he immediately felt a decrease in pain. It wasn't until he was right in front of her, however, that the ache in his soul subsided completely. He paused a moment, relieved, then turned his attention back to the sniveling girl. The priest was right, he thought angrily. The girl _was _his weak spot; he had never had one until now. Her life made him vulnerable but was it worth it? Was possessing her soul truly worth all of this pain and aggravation?

Ending her life would sever the connection of their souls, releasing him from this strain. He slipped a hand around her throat and grinned wickedly. It would be almost too easy, he mused. He refrained from tightening his grip- it would be a waste.

The odds of finding another pure soul would be slim- it was by chance that he stumbled upon _her_. She had been a gift, hand delivered by the gods, for both his advantage and amusement. Or had it been a trap, suggested a wary part of him. Perhaps the gods only favored the pharaoh and this girl was given to him with the sole purpose of destroying him.

Akeno whimpered.

He almost laughed at himself for thinking a mortal could do any real damage to him. No matter what the intention of the gods, he was going to use her to his benefit.

Bakura snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the girl. "Sorry?" he mocked, "You won't be sorry until you bleed."

He threw her to the ground. She cried out, causing him to sneer. He was determined to make her endure a greater pain than that which her soul caused him.

Akeno looked up at him in fear, knowing what was to come and that nothing could be said or done to stop it. She cried silently, waiting for him to make a move.

"I've been too merciful in the past." He snarled in a low tone, "You have yet to know true pain and torment."

She tried to shuffle back away from him but shadows enveloped them both. She gasped as the cool air met her skin. The Shadow Realm terrified her but it didn't compare to her fear of the man that controlled it.

"We can't have any mortals intruding, can we? Here, you can scream as loud as you want and no one will hear you, well, aside from myself," he smirked.

Akeno turned away from him, sobbing. He laughed, enjoying every ounce of her dread. "You're so eager to cry, don't fret, I'll give you_ plenty _of reasons to."

_Stop crying_, Akeno scolded herself. _The sick bastard is loving it! Why can't you just be strong and take it?_

A sharp kick to her stomach forced her out of her thoughts. The wind was knocked out of her, leaving her gasping for breath. She clutched her abdomen but another blow landed in her ribs. Only a small squeak escaped her lips.

"Get up!" he barked.

Akeno remained on the ground, gasping for air.

"I told you to get up!" he roared, grabbing a fistful of her hair. He yanked her onto her knees. She drew in a shaky breath through her teeth. Despite the pain in her chest and stomach, she tried standing to appease him. However, she wasn't quick enough for his liking. Bakura seized her throat and hauled her to her feet.

"I do hope you're enjoying this as much as I am," he grinned.

Testing his strength, he hoisted her off the ground, watching as she struggled. He laughed at her feeble attempts to pry his hand from her throat.

"What's wrong?" he jeered. "Can't breathe?"

Akeno desperately clawed at his hand but to no avail. He wasn't fazed by her small scratches and responded by tightening his grip. Just as she began to lose consciousness, he let go, allowing her to land hard on the ground and snap back into her agonizing nightmare.

She coughed violently and brought her hands to her sore neck. "P-please," she choked out. "I won't disobey you again!"

He walked towards her slowly, a smirk on his face. "Is that so?" he asked sadistically.

"Yes! Yes, I promise!"

"You'll do any and everything I say?"

"Yes!"

He paused for a moment, looking her over with narrowed eyes. An idea struck him and he smiled wolfishly. Kneeling in front of her, he took a hold of her chin, pulling her close to his face. He gazed into her fearful eyes. "Anything?"

She gulped, hating the tone of his voice. It was too late to change her answer now…

"…Yes," she said, barely above a whisper.

He grinned, a gleam in his eye. "Good."

He backhanded her. When she looked up at him, he was holding a knife. Her eyes widened. "I- I said I'd obey you!"

Bakura smirked. "I am aware of your promise," he said coolly, admiring the blade. Suddenly, he tossed the knife to her. She flinched as it landed near her feet. Akeno looked up at him questioningly. Bakura stared at her hard, studying her then uttered a command.

"Kill yourself."

* * *

AN: TOO LONG! SO SORRY!. I expected to update ALOT more often this summer, but alas, it didn't go according to plan. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing, it means so much! Until next time! (excuse typos, please, I'm so excited to post SOMETHING)


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The pounding of Akeno's heart almost drowned out those two fateful words. _Kill yourself._ Wide-eyed, Akeno stared up at him. She hadn't heard him right, she couldn't have. Suicide? Self-sacrifice? In the name of what?

"I'm waiting, my pet," Bakura smirked.

She tried to swallow but her mouth had run dry. _He couldn't be serious… He just… couldn't be! He might be one completely sick twisted bastard but he couldn't really expect me to just… _kill _myself._ With a smug look on his face, Bakura pushed the blade closer to her with his foot. She gulped. _If I don't… would he? He said before that he wouldn't kill me… I'd just be stuck here in this godforsaken place. Is that any better though?_

Akeno tentatively picked up the knife, feeling it'd be better in her hands and not his. She stood shakily, still aching from his beating. _I could attack him, I have the knife,_ she thought suddenly then immediately shot it down. _There's no way it'd work. He's too fast and too strong… not to mention I'd be stabbing poor Ryou…_

Bakura took a step towards her. "My patience is wearing thin, girl. Hurry and fulfill your vow of obedience."

Looking into his eyes, she could tell he had already calculated her response and was ready to pounce on her. The sadistic glint was present in his eyes, as always, but he seemed more amused than outright malicious. Bakura knew she had no intention of taking her life, even if it meant disobeying him. The moment she promised complete obedience, he knew it was a lie. He just decided to call her bluff immediately rather than later.

"Do it now," he demanded, not attempting to hide his sick enjoyment.

"I…" She tried thinking of a way out of it. Any way out that didn't end in pain or death.

"You weren't lying when you said you'd obey my every command, were you?" he grinned, eager to start phase two of her torture.

"N-no..." she said quickly despite knowing that lying would only make it worse.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

She gripped the handle a little tighter, feeling sick to her stomach. "I… I'm not strong enough," Akeno said slowly, trying to make an excuse. "I wouldn't be able to get it through my heart."

Smirking, he came closer and grabbed her hands. He slowly positioned them so that the tip of the blade was resting on her chest. "Try your hardest," he said softly, "I'll finish you off if you can't."

_Is that supposed to comfort me?_

She stared into his cold eyes. _We're both waiting for me to admit that I won't do it… The more I put it off, the longer I have till he starts beating me again…but we both know and he's only going to get more impatient and that means he'll probably want to do more damage… What do I do?_

"Please…" she whimpered, hoping beyond hope that he'd be merciful.

He gave her a small pout, feigning sympathy. "What's the matter, pet? Afraid of the pain?"

She looked away from him, unable to bear eye contact any longer. Her eyes stung with tears but they didn't fall. _Get it over with…_ She let the knife slip from her hands. As it hit the ground with a soft thud, her heart skipped a beat. Eyes on the knife at her feet, she said softly, "I can't…"

Silence. She waited for him to say or do something but he did nothing. Her heart was racing and her stomach twisted around inside her. She couldn't take it any longer. Slowly, she risked a glance at his face.

Akeno was on the ground before she could register what had happened. Her vision seemed to be spinning. The taste of blood was in her mouth and her cheek burned from where he struck her. Despite the wave of dizziness that washed over her, she tried to stand. Immediately, she was shoved back to the ground, her face inches from the dirt. She felt a weight on top of her and a fist tangle in her hair. She felt Bakura's grip tighten as he leaned forward, digging his elbow into her back in the process. He pulled her head back and with his free hand, grabbed her exposed throat.

"If I was as_ pathetic_ as you," he hissed in her ear, "I wouldn't hesitate to take my life. In fact, I would've done it _ages_ ago."

She felt as though she was about to pass out. Wavering on the brink of consciousness, she felt a surge of energy run through her. _What is this…?_ Her eyes widened. Bakura's weight lifted off of her as her mind cleared. She looked at her hands. _My hands are glowing! I'M glowing! My soul, it must've awakened again to protect me!_

Bakura's cold laughter stopped her hopeful thoughts before they could fully form. She looked up at him, who was now kneeling over her. Since he wasn't hindering her movement, she took to opening to turn onto her back and scramble away from him. She didn't get far, she hadn't really expected to, as he quickly pinned her to the ground again. "You're not going anywhere," he growled. "Your soul is no threat to me."

His hands returned to her throat. "By all means, though, try to stop me. I find it entertaining," he grinned, tightening his grip.

Akeno struggled to loosen his grasp. It was intended to cause pain; she'd know when he wanted severe damage done but she still hated being subject to his fluctuating temper. This could go from bad to worse very quickly. Knowing that she couldn't match his strength, she desperately tried to think of another solution.

_My soul isn't strong enough and I can't throw him off… How can I even this out?...the knife! _

She looked around frantically then spotted it near her feet. Her heart dropped. _No… I can't reach it…_

Bakura followed her gaze and her fear increased tenfold. He smirked and looked back at her. Keeping one hand in place, he reached behind him for the knife. Holding it up in front of her face, he asked her, "You didn't want _this _did you?"

Her soul energy faded, having exhausted itself. She stared up at him, horror-struck, and said nothing.

"Whatever were you going to do with it?" he teased. "Did you have second thoughts about killing yourself?"

She shook her head, crying silently.

"Surely you didn't intend to use it on _me,_" he drawled, "Did you?"

When she didn't answer, he lifted her slightly by the throat and slammed her into the ground. "Answer me!" he barked.

She shut her eyes tight and began to sob. Bakura chuckled to himself.

"How cute," he smirked, "You actually thought you stood a chance against me? This is priceless."

Bakura released his hold on her neck but remained on top of her. He put the knife in her hand and she opened her eyes in surprise. "Lets see what you can do, pet. Try and attack me. Do your worst," he challenged.

Akeno lay there as if frozen, knife shaking in her hands. He smirked at her. "What's the matter? You wanted the knife, now you have it. _Use it_."

She held the knife out towards him, warningly. "Please don't hurt me," she sobbed.

Bakura pretended to look surprised. "Don't hurt _you_? But you have the weapon, doesn't that mean you have the upper hand?" His eyes narrowed. "Are you that pathetic that you can't even use it on someone else- someone who wouldn't hesitate to disembowel you with it?"

He backhanded her, trying to push her to lash out but she only whimpered in response. A thought struck him suddenly. "I see now… You don't want to hurt my little host, is that it? That's too bad. There's no getting away from _me_ without going through _him._" He growled, "It's either him or _you_."

"Please... please don't make me…"

Bakura sneered at her and moved her hand so that the blade was against his throat. "_Do it_," he commanded. She started to sob and dropped the knife, unable to bring herself to harm him.

"Pathetic!" he laughed, slapping her hard across the face.

"Please stop!" Akeno cried desperately.

He snickered and pinched one of her cheeks, feigning affection. "Aw, don't like how master treats you?" She continued to sob, knowing better than to answer the question. His fake smile dropped and he slapped her across the face. "You had better get used to it, girl. The sooner you accept your fate, the easier it'll be."

Bakura grabbed her jaw and held her face straight. "Look at me," he ordered. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes which were still welling with tears. He leaned in close to her face and spoke in a low dangerous tone, emphasizing each word, "Don't forget this feeling, the pain, the fear, because next time it will be worse. Tonight's lesson will pale in comparison for what I have in store for you. The next time you disobey me, you will beg for death."

She stared up at him, terrified beyond belief.

"Are we clear?"

Akeno nodded vigorously, not wanting to test his mood. "Yes," she squeaked, "Yes, master."

"Good."

There was no trace of humor in his eyes. He was dead serious about his threat and she knew full well that he would carry out with it. Akeno noticed the temperature change immediately; the warm summer air rushed towards her, making her feel colder than she was. They were back in Ryou's apartment, still lying in the living room.

"Don't think you're safer in this realm," Bakura hissed, his voice cutting through the night. "You'll always be at my mercy."

He stood and glared down at her trembling form. "Now get up," he ordered. She didn't hesitate despite her aching limbs. The fear of his punishments by far outweighed the protests of her body. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes so she opted for staring at the eye of his Millennium Ring. Bakura closed the distance between them and yanked her head back by her hair. Tense and frightened, Akeno met his harsh gaze. He studied her tear-streaked face and reddened eyes. His lip curled in disgust and he pushed her away.

"Go clean yourself up," he ordered. "You look terrible."

Akeno backed away from him, turned and quickly hurried to the bathroom. She swiftly locked the door and sunk to the floor, trying to hold back tears. She couldn't take much more of this. The man from her dream said she had to stay strong and resist him but Bakura was relentless. His will easily overpowered hers, as well as his brute strength and supernatural power. Appeasement was her only safe option. He could have easily killed her tonight, or worse, and she feared that she wouldn't be so lucky next time. If his anger outweighed his need for her… She trembled and squeezed her eyes shut. How many times could she look death in the eyes and walk away?

There was an abrupt bang on the door, causing her to jump.

"Hurry up," Bakura growled from the other side of the door.

Akeno calmed her breathing and stood. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She really _did _look terrible. Her face was tear-streaked and, like her eyes, red. Turning on the faucet, she splashed cold water on her face, hoping to prevent further swelling. The cool water felt both soothing and irritating. There was really nothing more she could do, aside from applying ice but she didn't want to have to ask for permission. Akeno, understandably, wanted as little contact with Bakura as possible but knew that her hope was fruitless- she seemed to be his only source of entertainment and thus made interaction with him, in some form or another, definite. She was only halfway through a sigh when another bang rattled the door.

"Don't make me repeat myself, girl."

Taking a shaky breath and putting on her bravest façade, which looked more nauseous than courageous, she opened the door to face him. They were silent for a moment- Bakura looking her over and Akeno looking at her feet. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up.

"You call this improvement?" he snorted.

Akeno blushed although it was barely noticeable with her already flushed face. He released her and began to walk to Ryou's room. Without looking over his shoulder, he said to her, "Come." She obeyed without hesitation despite the protests of her mind and body. He had just spent the last few hours, although it seemed like ages, torturing her and what's more, enjoying every minute of it- why continue to indulge his every whim?

At the moment, she couldn't think of another course of action. She was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. Obeying Bakura was the only rational thing to do. She wasn't thinking about the cloaked dream man or his warning against submission. Or even about Ryou and how she needed to help him. Or about anything outside of that apartment. The only thing that mattered at that moment was not upsetting Bakura in any way, not giving him a reason to attack her. It wasn't _that_ shameful- submitting to survive. If she died then and there, what good would she have done? Nothing at all.

Bakura shut the door behind her with more force than necessary, making her jump slightly. Akeno bit her lip nervously, realizing she wasn't quite out of danger. The room was dark, like the rest of the apartment at night. Bakura never really utilized lights, partially because he knew it unnerved her and also because he was accustomed to seeing in the dark like some sort of nocturnal predator. Akeno felt his presence still behind her, watching her carefully, waiting for her to step out of place and blocking her line of escape. She didn't dare move despite her sore muscles begging for relief and her mind crying out for sleep.

The floorboards creaked as he slowly advanced on her- he always moved silently except when he intended for her to know how close he was. He could practically hear her heart thundering inside her chest and smell the fear pouring off her. Her soft whimpering and ragged breathing made him grin wolfishly- the sheer terror his mere presence could invoke was remarkable.

Bakura eyed her shaking form and slowly reached out to her, dark humor dancing in his eyes. She cringed as he touched her hair, playfully dragging his fingertips through her long tangled tresses, making sure to snag every knot he could. He smirked when she didn't pull away. _She must be too frightened_, he thought smugly. He continued for a moment longer, sending chills up her spine, relishing every whimper that escaped her lips.

Quickly bored by this, he suddenly yanked her backward by her hair. He snaked his arm around her waist and roughly pulled her to him. Akeno instinctively made to struggle but then stopped herself, knowing it would only make matters worse. Bakura held her like that, unsure of what to do next. The pain of the soul bond had been wearing on him and now, as it had been whenever he was this close to her, had temporarily subsided. He despised this weakness and despised her for being its source. He gritted his teeth and pulled her head back, exposing her neck.

"You know I keep my promises, don't you, pet?" he growled into her ear.

Akeno forced herself to speak, "Y-yes, master."

"I'm about to fulfill a promise right now," he said, his cool breath on her neck. "Know what it is?"

She tried shaking her head but his grip on her hair was too strong. "No," she answered fearfully.

"This," he said, removing his arm from her waist and holding something up in front of her. With her eyes more adjusted to the dark, she caught make out the feint glint on a blade. "I promised this knife that it could taste your blood and drink as much as it wants," he paused, smirking slightly. "And it has not yet been satisfied."

She didn't offer a reply but Bakura could feel her body tense up even more. "You wouldn't want me to break a promise, would you?" He shook her when she didn't answer. "Would you?"

"N-no, master," she sobbed, breaking into silent tears again.

Bakura grinned at this and placed the blade at her throat. "Good girl," he cooed, pressing the cold steel into her skin. She let out a small whine as he slowly drew blood. "Try not to move, or else I might kill you by accident." he smiled, sickly. He watched the rhythmic pulse of her jugular vein as he carefully cut parallel to it, delighting in the way her blood trickled down her neck, past her collar bone. He shushed her whining as he finished the incision. The cut was only about three or four inches long and wasn't deep enough to scar- there was really no need for her to moan and groan like she was. But more importantly, she did obey and that's what mattered most.

Admiring his work, Bakura had the overwhelming urge to lap up the blood on her neck. He thought it over a moment then forced it from his mind. He'd settle on a secondhand source. With that he rendered her unconscious with the Millennium Ring. She immediately went limp in his grasp, a sigh passing her lips. Bakura considered dropping her then figured she was stupid enough as is; it'd be his luck she hits her head and gets worse. Using that logic, he lowered her to the floor and turned her on her back. He stood and looked down at her impassively, licking her blood from the blade.

"It seems you get to live another day, pet," he smirked, looking at her unconscious form.

* * *

_AN: Yeah, I'm evil for leaving that cliffhanger for so long, PURE EVIL- WRITER'S BLOCK AND SCHOOL= DEAD! I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! You guys didn't REALLY think I'd kill off Akeno, did you? Well, let me know what you thought!_

_Also, thank you all so much for reviewing- it means so much to me! It keeps the story going_. ^^

_Forgive typos, please, as always. Hm. Why do I always end up posting these at like 5 in the morning...? o_0_


	23. Chapter 22

AN: Yeah… I did that thing again, where I totally got carried away with everything else. If any of you like Doctor Who, Inuyasha, or X-men, I started new fanfics in those categories. Check em out! I'm mulling over the idea of a YGO and Inuyasha crossover with Bakura as a central character… Hm.

Some of you were asking about the romance aspect of the story and how it doesn't exist. I know. I'm just trying to make this believable because you know 1) Bakura isn't the most lovey dovey person and 2) Akeno is kind of his prisoner.

And I'll never give up on this fanfic, I like it too much! Not to mention I have a lot planned out for it (just a matter of filling in the gaps). So no matter how long the wait is, it will come! If you haven't already, it might be a good idea to put this on your alerts so you'll know immediately when hell freezes over, I mean when I update.

The last few chapters were pretty darn horrific, that is the content was. So I'm giving poor Akeno a break here. I think she deserves it. I'll admit, this is a little fillerish but I wanted to separate it and the next chapter (which will be up ASAP). No more neglecting you Bakura lovers!

This is such a long note…. Okay, thanks again to everyone who reviewed since LAST YEAR! AHHHH. Just read.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

The next morning had come and gone in a flash. The rising sun, the morning birds' song and the gradual awakening of Domino City went completely unnoticed by Akeno who was still in a deep sleep, courtesy of the Millennium Ring. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that she stirred. She let out a slow groan as she shifted positions on the floor; her whole body ached and protested against any further movement.

Akeno rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, yawning. After rubbing an eye, she looked over the bed to see that it was empty. Last night's events came rushing back to her full force and she sat up quickly. A shooting pain ran through her battered body that she tried to ignore as she stood, wincing. _I'm surprised he let me sleep in, s_he thought to herself. _Why would he be considerate after all he put me through…?_

A quick search of the apartment revealed that Akeno was alone. She was slightly surprised that he left without warning but was nonetheless relieved. _You didn't expect him to leave a nice little note, did you?_ She stepped into the bathroom to freshen up and upon looking in the mirror, jumped slightly.

"Look at all that blood…" she murmured, carefully examining her neck.

Dried blood was all over her neck, and part of her face as well as the top of her shirt. Her eyes found the source immediately, a cut running the length of her neck. She gently touched it, reliving the moment she got it. Tears tempted to spill over her eyelashes as she reflected upon all that Bakura had done to her. She shut her eyes tight and leaned on the sink for support. _Why is this happening to me? As if things weren't bad enough before! What did I do to deserve this? _She opened her eyes in shock and put a hand to her mouth. _No, wait… _She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and straightened up, looking into the mirror again.

"This isn't about me," she sniffed. "Not entirely, at least… I'm not the only one suffering through this. Ryou has been stuck in this for god knows how long and look at me, it's only been a week and I'm a mess. I don't know how he does it…"

Akeno sighed and decided to take a shower to clear her mind. She locked the door to feel secure even though she knew Bakura could undo the lock easily. She let the hot water pour over her, easing the tension out of her sore muscles. Closing her eyes, she tried picturing being at home. She imagined the scent of her mother's cherry blossom shampoo that she would sometimes use and the feel of their bathmat under her toes. Her chest tightened at the memory. It was so long ago yet it seemed like the other day. She wanted to push all of the pain and anguish she went through the past few years from her mind, absolutely everything, but that simple memory. But she just couldn't fool herself. She opened her eyes and was disappointed to see her reality, the inside of Ryou's shower. She made to sigh then stopped herself.

The sting of her cuts and bruises was a constant reminder about last night's events and made her further efforts to enjoy her shower futile. The shower-head sputtered off a few moments later and Akeno stepped out, careful not to slip on the tiled floor. Soon, she realized she hadn't brought in a change of clothes. She bit her lip, listening to the silent apartment. It didn't sound like Bakura was home… then again he wasn't a very noisy person. Grasping the front of her towel, she peeked out then made a dash for Ryou's room. She quickly shut the door behind her and let out a breath, realizing Bakura was still out. Not wanting to test out her luck, she quickly threw on an outfit to prevent Bakura's possible untimely arrival and walking in on her.

Akeno would have busied herself by cleaning but there really wasn't anything to clean, presumably thanks to Ryou's neat habits- she couldn't really picture Bakura prancing around in an apron and waving a feather duster. After a quick breakfast (or rather lunch) of cold cereal, she found herself very bored. There wasn't much to do in the apartment despite the abundant assortment of board games. She plopped in front of the TV and flipped through the channels. Most of the shows were mindless and didn't catch her interest. Soon she grew bored and turned off the set.

Her state of boredom led her mind to wander, aimlessly. "Okay, so my 'soul warrior' idea was a disaster," she said to herself. "Bakura's more powerful than I wanted to give him credit for… There's no way to beat him alone."

She bit her lip. "Of course there's that man in a turban- what was his name again? And was he actually real? I've had some pretty weird and lifelike dreams before… Besides, even if he _was_ real, who says I could trust him…?"

Akeno glanced around nervously, expecting Bakura to be standing behind her. She relaxed, realizing she was alone. "He'd probably skin me alive if he knew I was still trying to plot against him."

Suddenly anxious, she watched the door, expecting him to return in any sort of mood. Actually, she considered, she had never really saw him in anything other than a negative mood. Arrogant and cocky was the closest he has ever been to pleasant. _Except, _she thought slowly, _there were times when he _did_ show concern for me…sort of. _She pursed her lips. _No, not for me- he was just protecting his property!_

Akeno stood and balled her hands into fists, anger rising within her. "I bet he doesn't have a decent bone in his body!" she cried.

The phone rang unrepentantly, causing her to yelp in surprise. She let out a breath of relief as it rang again and moved to stand beside it. Her hand above the phone, she hesitated. _Well, he never said not to answer the phone… I mean it could be him calling- yeah right. _Knowing the caller would hang up soon, she decided quickly and answered.

"Hello?"

"Akeno? Hi!"

She blinked, somewhat surprised, "Tea?"

"Yeah. How are you and Ryou doing?"

"Um," Akeno hesitated. "We're okay."

"Glad to hear it," Tea said, the ever-present smile in her voice as she continued. "Hey, I have something to ask you..."

* * *

The sensation of falling overcame Bakura that night as he slept. He could feel himself moving closer and closer to the earth, free-falling and waiting for the inevitable impact- he wasn't afraid but also wasn't looking forward to it. Just as he was about to make contact with the ground, his eyes snapped open. He shot up in bed, heart beating a fraction faster than normal. Bakura wasn't fazed by this, it happened ever so often, normally when he maintained control of his vessel for extended periods of time.

It hadn't been a dream, or even one of Ryou's for the matter, for sometimes if both sides left their link unguarded, thoughts and dreams would flit across involuntarily. What had happened, he theorized, was a form of astral projection similar to when he would appear beside Ryou in spirit form. The only difference was this projection was unconscious- his spirit would drift off and then suddenly slam back into Ryou's body as he began to wake. Although he had grown used to it, he still found it highly irritating.

Bakura stretched and cracked his back. He considered going back to sleep but decided against it, deeming it merely a need of mortals. Normally, he had Ryou do menial tasks such as eating and sleeping but presently, he found his energy draining quicker. This of course was due to his partial soul bond. He gritted his teeth at the thought. Her pathetic soul had caused him so much pain, so much grief. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and glared down at her.

He knew he had been too rough with her. All she really deserved was a slap in the face. The girl was just a convenient target to release his anger on. That was her purpose, wasn't it? He just went too far in abusing her this time, pushed her too close to her limits. There was no guilt or sense of remorse in him, only more anger.

It was that priest's fault he had been so enraged. He had escaped and denied him his victory, but not a second time. Bakura clenched his fists. The priest wouldn't be so lucky in their next encounter. But first things first, he still needed to vent his anger; last night barely relieved him and the girl was too weak to take the full force of his fury. He needed to find a new victim…

* * *

Akeno breathed a sigh of relief as she hung up with Tea. She had kept her talking for a good hour about nearly every topic imaginable. Akeno learned that they had been in the same ballet class when she was five, although neither recognized each other. Also, they had never shared a class together in Domino High.

She was feeling extremely nervous now as she recalled the conversation. Tea had invited them to go away for the weekend with herself and her friends and Akeno, being unsure of what Bakura would want, agreed. She wrung her hands as she paced the length of the living room. _Why do I keep messing up?_

The locks on the front door began to rattle. Her heart sped up as she watched the door open. Akeno took a step back in shock as he entered. There was blood on his shirt. He smirked at her startled expression and shut the door behind him.

"What?" he asked, still smirking. "No greeting for your master?"

Akeno's eyes widened slightly and she bowed. "Welcome home, master," she said uncertainly.

He merely grunted in reply and tossed his shirt at her. "Clean this." he ordered, walking away. She straightened up, holding his bloodied shirt to her chest. _All of this blood… and not a scratch on him. What timing! Testing his patience right after he tortured someone! Or killed them! Or both! _

Akeno followed him into Ryou's room and watched him apprehensively as he lounged on the bed. She bit her lip and hesitated. He didn't seem that angry, she noted, maybe killing people put him in a decent mood. _Lovely. I'd better get this over with…_

"Please don't be mad…" she started.

Bakura scowled at her, already feeling annoyed. "What?"

"Well… I wasn't sure what to do…"

"What did you do?" he growled, propping himself on his elbows.

"Eh... well, the phone rang."

He raised a brow. "And?" he drawled, when she didn't continue.

Akeno licked her lips nervously. "And… I answered and it was Tea."

He furrowed his brow. "What did _she_ want?" he spat.

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "She asked if we wanted to join her and the others at the beach before school started," she started speaking faster as Bakura rose from the bed and advanced on her. "B-because most of the summer was the Battle City Tournament so it was a bit of a waste. And her uncle owns a hotel so we'd stay there. It doesn't sound that-"

"What did you tell her?" he asked slowly.

Bakura backed her into the wall, placing his hands on either side of her, and she began stammering. "I didn't know what you'd want me to say! I know you don't really like them but Ryou does, right? I thought he would agree so you would too, you know, to keep up your ruse! Please don't be mad!"

Bakura let out a low growl. "You thought I'd enjoy spending some quality time with the pharaoh?"

"Just to make your act believable!" Akeno said desperately then added, "I mean… you didn't say _not _to make plans…"

Bakura gritted his teeth, restraining himself from lashing out.

"I'm sorry!" Akeno cried afraid of what he'd do.

Bakura grabbed her throat, squeezing slightly. "I'm sorry," she repeated, her fear growing with each passing minute. He released her and punched the wall beside her head, making her flinch.

"Don't ever make plans without me again!" he snarled.

Akeno nodded vigorously. He stalked off, still fuming. After a moment, when he was fairly certain he could resist the urge to strangle her, he turned to her, still looking angry. "When are we supposed to leave?" he growled through his teeth.

"Tomorrow?" gulped Akeno.

"WHAT?"

Akeno cringed. "I know its short notice, I'm sorry… Do you want me to cancel?" she asked meekly.

Bakura snorted. "_That _wouldn't seem suspicious."

She sighed and he glared at her. "Start packing," he sneered. Akeno nodded and bowed quickly. "Yes, master."

Akeno hurried off, not wanting to press her luck. The further she was from him, the less likely she'd upset him. A thought struck her.

_He can't hurt me with the others around. Being in their group would mean I'm protected, especially since Yugi would be there. This weekend is going to be interesting…_


	24. Chapter 23

AN: Up until now I had a very vague idea of the events to come in this story but now, ohhhh now, I know it ALL! Yes, I outlined the whole line of major events. Yay, definite direction! I'm feeling really excited and antsy… I've already started writing out some of the closing scene but I'm getting ahead of myself. We've still got a pretty long trek to go. (Is that good?)

I'm kind of annoyed that I had to split the beach into two chapters. The events of this one was supposed to be only two pages but it just evolved as I wrote it. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

The sound of an alarm clock sounded in the small apartment. A groan came from Akeno as she shifted her position on the floor. There was a growl then a crash as the alarm clock hit the wall. It continued beeping much to the annoyance of Bakura who sat up and glared at it.

"Girl, if you don't shut that off right now, I'll smash your skull open with it," Bakura threatened, looking rather tired.

Akeno sighed and reluctantly stood up. She winced as she bent over to grab the alarm; her body was aching badly. She looked pointedly at Bakura as she pressed the button, shutting off the alarm. _It's not that difficult…_

He ignored her and left the room. Akeno followed behind him to make breakfast.

"What is this?" Bakura asked suspiciously, looking into a bowl.

Akeno blinked. "It's cereal."

He glared at it then at her. "It's cold."

"It's supposed to be," she replied, looking at him oddly. _Just how old is he exactly?_

After a few minutes of Akeno trying to explain what cereal was, Bakura ended up making her microwave it. He then complained about how it tasted horrible and put a new rule into effect. Akeno was supposed to taste all of his food before him so he knew she wasn't trying to poison him.

"We're supposed to meet everyone at Yugi's by ten," Akeno told him, after they had both showered and dressed.

He grunted in reply, still clearly unhappy about having to go through with this. The walk to the Turtle Game Shop was silent aside from Bakura's impatient comments telling Akeno to hurry up or that she was slower than a dead mule.

She glared at the back of his head. _Well maybe if you were helping me carry our bags, I'd be able to keep up! _Once the game shop was in sight, Bakura snatched a bag from her hand, the lightest one, she noticed. There was a pile of luggage outside of the shop with a few people hanging around.

"Ryou! Akeno!" Tea waved to them.

Akeno gave her a slight smile but she heard Bakura growl. She looked at him. _I don't know how he's able to fool them. He barely even tries to act nice!_

"I'm so glad you two could make it!" Tea beamed as they stopped in from of her. "We're just waiting on Joey and Serenity."

Bakura gave her a fake smile, "Thank you for inviting us, Tea. I'm sure we'll have a smashing time."

Akeno gave him a sideways glance then looked at Tea incredulously. _Smashing? She actually believed 'smashing'? She's either totally oblivious or an idiot! _

"Hey, Ryou, Akeno," called Tristan as he approached. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're just fine," Bakura said cheerily. "Aren't we?"

Akeno stopped herself from sighing. "That's right," she said halfheartedly. "We're spectacular."

Tristan nodded, "Good to hear. Well, I'm going to see what's holding Joey up…"

As he left Bakura turned to glare at her. "If you don't make this believable, you'll regret it. Remember, as soon as this little weekend is over, you won't have these fools to protect you."

Akeno lowered her head slightly. _He's right. As soon as we leave them everything will be back to normal… and I'll be at his mercy._

A squeal of tires made Akeno look up. "Sorry, we're late guys!" Joey called, leaning out the window of a minivan.

"Nice wheels, Joey!" laughed Tea.

Joey crossed his arms and grumbled, "It's my mom's…"

Tristan grinned, "Not everyone can have a sweet ride like me." He turned to Serenity in the passenger's seat. "Hey, do you want to ride with me?"

She opened her mouth to speak but Joey cut in. "Are ya nuts! I ain't letting my sister on dat deathtrap with wheels!"

"Your driving's more dangerous than my motorcycle," Tristan defended. "Besides, I have an extra helmet anyway."

Duke came up to Serenity's window. "I'd have to agree with Joey."

"Yeah, dat's right!" Joey beamed.

"No one asked you, dice boy!" Tristan replied, glaring at Duke.

Tea cleared her throat, "Why doesn't Serenity decide?"

Those who had been arguing stopped and looked at the young brunette who blushed. "Well, I was just going to stay here. My big brother was going to give me some driving tips," smiled Serenity.

They all sweat-dropped at the mention of Joey giving driving tips. "Maybe tips for crashing into a tree…" muttered Tristan.

"I heard dat, Tristan!" Joey yelled, shaking a fist. "And dat was only once!"

Akeno smiled slightly. She looked at Bakura as he made a noise that sounded like a growl and a sigh. He was looking at the group disdainfully. "Gods, kill me now," he muttered under his breath.

She frowned at him. "If you hate them so much, why don't you just let Ryou take over for the weekend?" Akeno suggested.

He gave her a stern look. "Because you would enjoy that too much."

A slight blush crept onto her cheeks and she looked away. _Okay, so he caught me. Ryou would be much more fun to be around, hell, even Marik would be! I guess I'll just have to try and make the best of it…_

Once all of the luggage was loaded into the back of the minivan, they decided where everyone was riding. "Well, Joey's driving and Serenity has shotgun… so I guess four of us will have to cram in the back and someone will have to ride with Tristan," Tea reasoned.

Yugi nodded, "Makes sense to me."

"Tea and Akeno are the lightest so they could just lap it," Duke said. "Unless someone wants to sit with the bags."

"That's a great idea!" Tea beamed, latching onto Yugi's arm, "We'll ride with Joey."

Duke and Tristan blanched as they looked at each other, obviously horrified that they'd have to be that close. Akeno was seriously considering switching with Duke; the prospect of sitting on Bakura's lap for hours really wasn't appealing. But as she was ushered into the van, all hope of trading spots vanished.

She tentatively sat on Bakura's lap, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable. _This is worse than the plane ride! This is going to take hours! _Yugi let out a yelp as Tea jumped on his lap.

"Sorry, Yug," she said sheepishly.

"I-it's okay," Yugi stammered. "You're just a little heavy, that's all."

Tea blushed and ducked her head. Akeno smiled nervously at them. _Boy, it's going to be a long ride…_

"Awright, everyone buckle up!" Joey grinned, shifting gears.

"Yeah, remember, Joey's the one driving!" called Tristan as he started his motorcycle.

Joey growled at his friend, "You just wait till da first stop!"

The ride began well enough. Akeno was starting to feel less awkward as the others made small talk. "So, Ryou," began Yugi. "Do you want to have a duel to pass the time?"

Akeno felt Bakura tense up and could hear his teeth grinding. _Oh no… if they duel, Bakura might not pass up the chance to take us to the Shadow Realm! He wanted the element of surprise and you can't say that anyone would expect a shadow duel while sitting in a minivan!_

"Are you sure that's what you want, Yugi?" Bakura asked, a glint in his eye.

Before Yugi could reply, Akeno cut in. "How about something else! I mean, something we can _all_ do," she laughed nervously.

Serenity turned in her seat and smiled, "Akeno has a point. It's not much fun watching other people duel."

"Whad ya talkin' about, sis?" Joey asked, "I thought ya liked watchin' me duel!"

Serenity blushed and put her hands up defensively. "I do, Joey! It's just… a little boring without the holograms."

"Wha!"

"She's right, Joey," Tea agreed.

"Ya'll are nuts!" Joey exclaimed.

After Tea's numerous attempts to get everyone to sing along, they group fell into a relative silence. Akeno looked over at Yugi and Tea, they both looked like they were asleep. Serenity was slumped sideways against the window, snoring softly. Joey was quiet, muttering to himself now and then. She turned her head to look at Bakura. His head was resting against the glass, his eyes closed.

_Is…he asleep?_

He didn't move and his breathing was even. Akeno carefully lay back against him, suddenly hoping that he really was sleeping. She looked up at him and he still didn't move. She shut her eyes, focusing on the gentle rocking of the van. _He must be…asleep._

"What rest stop!"

Akeno bolted up, panicked.

"Tristan, how far up ahead?" Joey whined into a cell phone. There was a murmur of a voice on the other end.

Akeno blinked and looked around, seeing that everyone else was awake and rather tired looking. She relaxed and rubbed her eye.

"Are we there yet?" she asked lamely.

Bakura snorted, "Does it look like we are?"

"Oh! I see ya!" Joey grinned, closing his cell phone.

They pulled into a parking lot where they saw Tristan and Duke waiting. Everyone practically jumped out of the van to stretch their legs.

"It's about time!" Joey groaned. "My butt was fallin' asleep!"

Tea scowled at him, "That's gross."

"Yeah," Duke added. "Ever hear of too much information?"

Joey crossed his arms indignantly. "You were all thinkin' it," he said. "I jus' said it."

Bakura and Akeno held back by the van as the gang went into a shopping center to buy food. Akeno looked at him apprehensively. The two of them being alone made her feel uneasy. Even though they were only a few feet away, he could still do whatever he wanted to her. If she screamed, she doubted they'd reach her in time.

"Do you want to join them?" she asked meekly, hoping he'd say yes.

He snorted. "If that was a serious question, you're even denser that I thought."

She looked at the ground. "Isn't it a bit odd that we aren't with them? I'm sure they'll notice."

"Don't give them that much credit," Bakura said, leaning against the van. "That lot makes _you_ look like a genius."

Akeno narrowed her eyes at him when he wasn't looking. "So we're going to avoid them the whole time?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, fixing her with a hard gaze.

She shuffled her feet slightly and frowned. "I just thought being anti-social would make them curious. I mean it's hard enough to pass as a couple, let alone their friends. It probably would have been better if we declined."

Bakura pushed himself off the van with his foot and closed the distance between them. "What do you mean 'we'?" he snarled, "It's _your_ fault we're here! If you had just kept your mouth shut, _we_ wouldn't be in this mess!"

Akeno took a step back. "I said I was sorry," she replied quietly.

He snorted and grabbed her wrist, hauling her towards the complex. She stared at him, surprised. "I thought you wanted to stay away from them," she frowned.

"Just shut up," he growled, "And if I kill someone, remember the blood's on your hands!"

She gulped. _He's just being melodramatic, right?_

* * *

Two small tables had been moved together so that everyone could sit in the same area. Joey had taken a seat next to his sister, much to Tristan and Duke's annoyance. Bakura sat furthest from them, forcing Akeno next to Yugi. Halfway through lunch, Tea started thinking aloud, saying how wonderful it was that they were all together and without a care in the world. As Tea spoke, Akeno noticed Bakura reaching for her knife and quickly grabbed his hand, trying to prevent an incident. After which, he nearly crushed her hand just for fun. Akeno clenched her teeth and gave him a pleading look to which he merely smirked.

_The bastard… Is he trying to see if he can break my hand before I scream? _

A small squeak escaped her lips despite her best efforts to remain quiet.

"Hm? Did you say something, Akeno?" Yugi smiled.

"I…uh was just agreeing with Tea," Akeno replied, pulling her hand from Bakura's death grip. "It's nice to get to know you all better."

They smiled at her. "Yeah, same to you," Yugi replied.

Some time later, they all stood to pay the check. Akeno scowled slightly after Bakura laughingly admitted he couldn't find his wallet. _Some boyfriend… _"Oh, I'll pay," Akeno said halfheartedly. "Don't worry..."

They all crammed back into the van. This time, Akeno was more annoyed than nervous. She sighed as she reluctantly sat on Bakura's lap. She dodged his casual attempt to hold her hand, hoping he'd give up. _He's probably wants to continue crushing my bones! The sick jerk! He'd better not try anything else! _It was then that he indiscreetly jabbed her in a pressure point on her side. She suddenly leapt off him with a yelp, hitting her head on the roof of the van and dropping to her knees, holding her head. She glared up at Bakura.

"What was that for?" she shouted, "Why can't you just keep your hands to yourself!"

She saw his jaw clench and she felt uneasy. _Van full of people, right…_ Akeno laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I mean, uh, there's _other people_ here, _sweetie_," she hissed, still glaring at him from the floor. "Shouldn't we save that kind of thing _for later_?"

Bakura gave her a false smile but she could see the malice in his eyes. She flushed slightly. "Of course, _honey_," his voice dripping with venom that only she seemed to notice. "I'll be sure to remember that once we're _alone_."

She gulped. _Was that a threat? Did I just tell him to torture me later? Please, not again!_

"Awright, everybody sit down!" Joey ordered. "I don't need ya's getting' frisky back dere! That goes for you too, Yug!"

Yugi's face reddened. "Wha- me? I-I'm not! I mean, uh, I wouldn't!"

Tea and Serenity laughed at his expression, lessening the tense atmosphere. Akeno hesitantly returned to Bakura's lap, turning away from his harsh gaze. The others weren't aware of the obvious threat sitting next to them. Maybe their presence wasn't that helpful; it wouldn't stop Bakura from doing what he wanted to her, he merely had to wait.

Akeno shivered as Bakura purposefully trailed a finger along the cut on her neck. It was a reminder of what he was capable of. She wouldn't forget it. He turned her face so that she was looking at him. Bakura smirked at the fear in her eyes; it let him know that she got the hint that she was still at his mercy. He forced her head against his shoulder, making it appear to be affection. What the others couldn't see was the wound on Akeno's neck that Bakura had reopened or the tears in her eyes as she silently cried or the satisfied smirk on Bakura's face.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"We're here!" Joey exclaimed, jolting Akeno from her slumber.

"I'm so excited!" Serenity grinned, looking out the window.

Joey pulled up to the front of a huge hotel. A valet stepped up to the driver's window and Joey handed him the keys. Everyone stepped out and started pulling luggage from the back, except for Bakura who managed to stand off to the side unnoticed.

"Pretty sweet, Tea," Tristan said. "You said your uncle owns this place?"

Tea smiled and nodded. "Mhm."

Their suitcases were loaded onto a cart and an attendant rolled it into the lobby. "Hold on guys, I'll go check us in," Tea said, walking up to the front desk. "Reservation for Tea Gardner."

The woman punched in a few keys and smiled up at her. "Ah, Ms. Gardner," she said. "You have the deluxe suite. Your uncle isn't here but he said to tell you that everything is on the house, room service included." Tea smiled and grabbed the card keys. "Thank you."

"We're on the top floor," Tea announced as she neared the group.

"Hot dog!" Joey exclaimed then heard his stomach rumble. "Speaking of hot dogs… I'm starved!"

"Geez, Joey, what do you have a stomach or a black hole?" muttered Tristan.

Joey huffed, "I can't help it if I have a healthy appetite."

"The appetite of a _cow_, maybe," Tea teased, earning glare from the blonde.

Bakura managed to snag Akeno's hand, making her squirm. As they stepped into the elevator, his grip tightened. She looked at him but his eyes were on the glass wall behind them. The lift started moving upwards; once it cleared the ground floor, they could see the outside.

"Oh, look!" cried Serenity, pointing down, "I can see the beach from here! It's beautiful!"

"Yeah," muttered Duke, staring at the brunette, "Beautiful…"

Tristan saw this and glared, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Look over there, Serenity. It's a sailboat."

"Oh, wow!"

Akeno's hand was starting to go numb. She looked at Bakura pleadingly but he wasn't paying attention to her. He was staring out the window, looking sick. Akeno raised her eyebrows. _Is he afraid of heights?_

The elevator dinged open and they stepped out. Their luggage cart was waiting by their door. Tea slid the card through the slot and it opened.

"Dibs on the food!" Joey cried running up to a small fridge against the wall.

"Okay, hold on!" Tea said as everyone filed in. "Now these are connecting rooms," she said pointing to two doors on either side of the main room, "Girls in one and boys in the other."

Duke opened one of the doors and frowned. "But there's only two beds in here and there's five of us guys."

Tea shrugged, "You'll have to work it out."

"Dibs on the bed!" Joey cried, jumping onto a mattress.

Bakura quickly claimed the other bed.

"Well I could sleep on the couch," Yugi offered.

"There's a recliner in the room," Duke said, "I guess I'll take that."

Tristan sighed. "Well, who should I bunk with?"

Bakura shot him a look that stopped him from asking.

"I guess ya can share with me," Joey suggested, "I mean we did at on Kaiba's blimp."

"Don't remind me, "Tristan sighed, rubbing his head. "I still have the bruise to prove it."

Tea clapped her hands and smiled. "Well that's settled," she turned to the other girls. "I tend to kick when I sleep so maybe you two should share."

_Oh, how nice of you to decide for us…_

"Okay, I don't mind," smiled Serenity.

They looked at Akeno. "That's fine."

"Maybe we should unpack," Yugi said thoughtfully.

"Forget dat!" Joey grinned, "Let's hit da beach!"

* * *

Akeno stared at herself in the mirror nervously. She seriously hoped no one would discover any of her cuts and bruises. Her teal color one-piece covered the ones on her torso but the open back design made her worried. _If I keep my hair down, it should hide any ones on my back._

She reapplied cover-up to the wounds around her neck and face, which were still tender from her previous lesson. She shivered. Akeno shook her head and tied a lightweight purple sarong around her waist.

"Well, this is it," she said to herself in the mirror.

Everyone else was in their swimwear, waiting in the main room. Both Serenity and Tea were wearing cute bikinis which made her feel a little self-conscious. The guys were in their swim trunks, save for Joey for was proudly wearing a speedo. Akeno blushed and made a note not to look down.

"Okay, we're all set to go!" Tea grinned.

"Yeah!" Joey exclaimed. "Let's get a good spot!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Joey," Tristan warned. "It looked pretty crowded from the elevator."

The gang headed down and exited the hotel. They stepped out onto the boardwalk and into the bright sun. "Ah! Smell that ocean air!" Joey grinned.

"C'mon guys! Those people are leaving! Let's get their spot before someone else does!" Duke said, pointing to a group of people leaving.

Akeno and Bakura followed but didn't run like the others. Bakura crossed his arms. "I hate you for this," he told her. Akeno sighed, "I'm sorry for the hundredth time. I won't make plans again without your permission."

He merely grunted in response and kept walking.

"Hm? Hey!" Akeno exclaimed suddenly. "Is that… Seto Kaiba?"

Bakura didn't bother looking. "I don't care."

Akeno ignored his apathetic response and squinted at the figure. "It totally is."

"I still don't care."

She could see Kaiba sitting in a lounge chair under an umbrella in a white button up shirt and black pants. He had a laptop propped up on his lap and was typing away. She could see his little brother building a sandcastle next to him. The boy said something to Kaiba who stopped typing and nodded at him. She didn't notice Kaiba glance at her the moment she looked away.

_I guess they had the same idea… or more likely, his little brother did._

"Over here guys!" Yugi waved to them.

Bakura snorted. "As if his hair wasn't a giveaway."

Akeno spread out their towels under one of the umbrellas and settled down. She dug through her bag, pulled out a bottle of sun block and started applying it on her legs and arms. Making sure that the rest of the gang wasn't looking, she swung her hair over her shoulder, exposing her back. She clumsily tried reaching then looked sheepishly at Bakura who was glaring at someone. He felt her eyes on him and glanced at her.

He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Do you think you could…" she began, holding up the bottle.

He looked at the bottle then back at her shy expression and scowled. He refused to answer her.

Akeno sighed. "Please? I can't reach."

Bakura shut his eyes in annoyance and crossed his arms. "That's not my problem."

She glared for a moment then got an idea. "Well, if you won't help, I'll have to ask someone else, maybe Yugi."

His eyes snapped open and he seemed ready to attack her. "No one else is to touch you!" he growled, "You're _my _property!"

Akeno stared at him for a moment, unprepared for such a heated response. Slowly, she held out the bottle. He glared at her a moment longer than snatched it from her hands. "Turn around!" he ordered and she complied. _Woah, I can't believe a little reverse psychology actually-_

"Ow! Can you not use your nails?"

"You'll be grateful that I'm even doing this!"

Akeno sighed when he tossed the bottle back at her. He made no move to remove his T-shirt. _Does he not intend to use sunblock? Something tells me that sunburn would make him more homicidal than usual… better prevent it._

She grabbed the bottle. "Alright, your turn," she said casually.

Bakura scowled at her. She hesitated. "Um, can you take off your shirt?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't owe you an explanation."

_He's so difficult! _"Please?"

"You're not slathering that crap on me. It smells horrid."

She rolled her eyes. "All sunblock smells like that. Just put some on or you'll get sunburn."

He snorted. "The sun has never bothered me."

"Maybe you haven't noticed but you're in the body of a Japanese boy- news flash, we burn easily! Do the words 'skin cancer' mean anything to you?"

"If you don't leave me alone, the sun will be the _least_ of your worries," he growled.

She sighed, "Listen, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help!"

"Will you just take off your shirt!" she exclaimed, grabbing his sleeve.

There was a catcall behind them. "Yeeeah," Joey called. "Take it off!"

Tea grabbed his ear. "Will you give them some privacy!?"

Bakura glared at Akeno who was still holding onto his shirt. He let out a low growl and smacked her hand away.

"Look," Akeno said softly. "If not for safety's sake, can you at least do it to look normal?"

He continued to glare at her and gritted his teeth. Akeno's pleading stare didn't waver though, causing him to growl in annoyance and quickly pull his shirt off. Akeno grinned and squirted a glop of sunblock in her palm.

"Thank you!"

Akeno gingerly grabbed his arm and started rubbing him down. The Millennium Ring was nowhere in sight._ I don't think he'd take it off so maybe it's invisible. _She didn't bother to ask. He was extremely tense, she noticed, and looked ready to lash out. On her knees, she walked around to his back.

"Hold still," she told him as she moved his hair out of the way.

"Just hurry up," he hissed through his teeth.

As she finished, she leaned over his shoulder. "You're not ticklish, are you?"

He glared at her and she dropped the subject. Akeno looked out at the gang and smiled. Serenity, Tristan and Duke were burying a sleeping Joey in the sand. Yugi appeared to be drowning in the ocean and Tea was laughing at him.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Kill."

"Do you want to go in the ocean?"

"No."

"You're from Egypt, right?"

He didn't answer.

"Have you ever seen the ocean before?"

"Have you ever seen your intestines before?"

Akeno paused, trying to gauge how likely he was to act on his anger in public. She decided not to bother him too much at one time.

"Hey, you two! Get ovah here!" Joey called.

Akeno raised her brows as he approached with Yugi and Serenity. "What's up, guys?" she asked them.

"We're going to play a game of volleyball," Yugi explained. "We thought you'd like to join us."

"I'm not very good at sports," Bakura said in his best Ryou voice. "I'll sit this one out."

"Nah, c'mon, Ryou," Joey insisted. "You guys have been sittin' here in da shade like a couple of vampires!"

"Joey!" Yugi frowned at his friend's comment.

"It'll be fun!" Serenity smiled.

Akeno returned the smile with uncertainty. "I don't know…" she said, looking over at Bakura.

"I ain't taking 'no' for an answer!" Joey grinned, lunging at Akeno.

She let out a yelp as Joey slung her over his shoulder. Joey stuck his tongue out at Bakura. "C'mon, Ryou! If ya want her back ya gotta play!"

Akeno grimaced. "What am I a piece of meat…?"

Bakura looked at Akeno's uncomfortable expression. Wheeler's shoulder was no doubt digging into her bruised ribs. She was obviously in pain but trying to hide it. He frowned, feeling a familiar pain in his own chest. The girl was merely a few feet away and the soul bond was taking a toll on him. He stood but didn't advance.

"I'll play your game," he started. "But why don't we raise the stakes?"

"How?" Yugi asked.

Bakura was about to open his mouth when Akeno cut him off.

"Losers pay for dinner!"

"Yeah! Dats whad I'm talkin' about!" Joey exclaimed, running over to the net with Akeno.

Yugi looked up at Bakura. "You ready?"

Bakura ground his teeth but hid it with a smile. "Ready to win," he replied coolly.

Yugi just laughed.

* * *

"Okay, there's eight of us so four to a team," Tea said.

"How about guys against girls?" Joey suggested.

"There's only three girls, Joey!" Tea scowled.

"Well, Duke's gotta ponytail so he's da most girly…" Joey started.

"I am not girly!" Duke yelled angrily then relaxed.

"I volunteer," Bakura said plainly.

"You will?" asked Tea, "Thanks!"

Joey shrugged, "Well, he's da second most girly so I guess it works out."

"Quit being mean, Joey!" Serenity said, looking at her brother.

"Aw, c'mon, sis. I'm just kiddin'."

"So the point of the game is not to let the ball hit the ground?" Akeno asked Serenity.

She nodded, "Yup. Every time the ball hits the ground on their side, we get a point."

Bakura scowled at the other side of the net. This wasn't exactly his idea of a game but he wouldn't pass up a chance to defeat the pharaoh… in something.

"Awright, first serve! Ladies first," Joey called, tossing the ball to Bakura.

He caught it and just barely held back a growl. Bakura turned to his so called team. Pathetic. "We're going to crush them," he said smugly.

"Darn right we are!" Tea grinned.

Bakura reminded himself not to kill her, not now anyway.

Wheeler's sister was the weakest link and the shortest. He pointed to her. "Your position is up front."

He then pointed to Akeno. "You're next to her."

As much as he hated to admit it, the pharaoh's whore was the most promising of the three. Her dancing abilities as well as her aggressive nature would be useful. He despised having to talk to her though. "We're in the back."

"Aye, aye, captain," she smiled.

Again, he resisted the urge to kill her. They broke their huddle and Bakura scanned the other team. Yugi was their obvious weak point. The rest were well matched. Bakura served the ball with an intended ferocity towards Yugi. By his expression, Yugi wasn't prepared for the attack but still managed to knock the ball into the air. Bakura scowled as it was then passed to Duke who hit it over the net.

Tea ran forward and saved it just before it hit the ground. Serenity hit the ball without giving much thought to the direction. It veered to the right near Bakura. He watched as Duke said something to Serenity through the net and hit it towards him at full speed. Without any time to react, Duke watched as the ball landed by his feet.

"One point to us!" Tea cheered.

"Stop flirting and pay attention!" Tristan yelled at Duke who flipped his bangs out of his face and pouted.

"Your serve, guys," Serenity said.

Joey picked up the ball and grinned. "Now I ain't gonna go easy on ya jus' because you're girls."

"Just serve!" Tea said impatiently.

"Awright… Here we go!" he shouted, serving the ball towards Akeno.

She gasped, completely unprepared to block it. Akeno expected to get hit in the face and shut her eyes. Surprisingly, she heard the ball get knocked back. She opened her eyes to find Bakura scowling at her.

"Tell me," he said in a low tone, "Do you have to _try_ to be this pathetic or does it come naturally to you?"

Akeno blushed as he left her side. _It's not my fault I suck at sports…_

The game went on for about forty minutes with both sides giving it their best shot. Akeno of course, didn't actually attempt to score although she did make a good save once. Both sides were tied with nine points to each. It was the other team's turn to serve.

Bakura inconspicuously took Akeno aside.

"I will not lose to those imbeciles," he hissed. "No one expects anything impressive from you so they're defenses will be down. I will pass the ball to you and you will aim towards the Devlin boy. Do not fail me."

Akeno blinked and grabbed his arm as he started walking away. "Wait! But I can't do it! I'm no good at-"

"You will obey me and succeed," he told her, "Or face the consequences."

She gulped. _No pressure, right? _

Nervous, she watched as Tristan served the ball. She saw Bakura lunge forward and tensed up. _Here it comes!_ He glanced at her briefly, making sure she was paying attention. He whacked the ball in her direction and she took a breath. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She saw the ball coming towards her, high above her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tea moving towards it. Akeno blocked her path and went for it. She found herself jumping up and spiked the ball with all her might.

Her eyes widened as the ball veered from her target. Duke had shifted positions without her noticing. It was actually headed straight for Yugi. There was a sick thud as the ball made contact with his face and he fell backwards. Akeno fell back as well, her landing mussed by her concern.

"Yug, are ya okay?"

"Hey Yugi! Can you hear me?"

Everyone crowded him as Akeno chewed her nails. There was a suppressed laugh behind her. "Very good, pet," Bakura smirked. "That was better than I imagined."

She ducked her head as she saw Yugi stand up. He was smiling weakly but there was a red mark on his forehead.

"Sorry!" she called, ignoring Bakura's growl.

"I-it's okay," he said, smiling weakly.

"Dat's some arm ya got there, Akeno," Joey said to her, eyes wide.

She laughed nervously. "I don't know what got into me."

"It's looks like dinner's on you guys!" Tea grinned.

"What?" Joey exclaimed, "You're serious?"

"It's only fair, Joey!" Serenity teased. "You guys did lose!"

Joey groaned. "Whatever but you guys are helping too!" he yelled to his teammates.

"Yeah, yeah," dismissed Tristan, eying Duke and Serenity.

Yugi smiled at Joey, "Of course, we'll help. We're a team."

Bakura leaned down to whisper to Akeno. "If the pharaoh's host is paying, I want you to order the most expensive thing on the menu, got it?"

Akeno sighed. There was no point arguing with him. _Besides, he at least seems to be in a good mood… well, spiteful and vindictive is as close to a good mood as he can get. Better keep it up._

"Got it…"

* * *

AN: Again, I have to split up the beach trip but oh well. The next chapter is their last day at the shore.

Could you tell I don't play volleyball? I totally made it up, probably broke a load of rules. Penalty game! It reminded me of the episode "The Beach" in Avatar where the Fire Nation gang was playing. I could imagine Bakura pulling an Azula; setting the net on fire then exclaiming 'We have defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!"

Ohh, crazy people… Hope you liked it!


	26. Chapter 25

AN: Wow! It's been so long! This chapter was so hard to get out, I don't know why! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and was patient enough to wait for this update! It's longer than usual so maybe that'll make up for it. Let me know what you think!

Also, I've referenced Bakura's nails on more than one occasion and decided to actually look them up to see if they really are long enough to mention. (There's no such thing as creative license!) Surprisingly, I found a good close up of him holding his cards and I'm glad to report that his nails are somewhat long, for a guy at least. They go past his fingertips but aren't exactly Nosferatu long. Ahem. That was important to know. Well, now that _that's_ cleared up!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Akeno opened her eyes, suddenly awake. She panicked for a moment, feeling arms around her waist then calmed down at seeing a sleeping Serenity. _That's right; I'm still at the beach._ Momentarily, she wondered what had woke her up so suddenly then heard Tea snoring. Akeno sighed. She turned her head to look out the window. The sun hadn't come up yet but there was just enough light to see by.

_The last time I woke up like this was when I slept over Emi's house… It feels like ages ago. Here I am, at the beach and my best friend is probably worried sick back home… _

Her brows furrowed as a weight arose in her chest. An idea occurred to her suddenly. She carefully freed herself from Serenity's embrace and stood. Akeno couldn't help but smile at the young girl despite her gloomy mood- she was downright adorable. Akeno tiptoed to the door and entered the main room, where Yugi and Duke were sleeping. She quietly walked over to the phone. Her hand hovered above the receiver then she lifted it a few inches. The dial tone droned on, waiting for her to dial.

_I could call her… and leave her a message saying I'm okay. But I couldn't exactly explain anything which might make it worse… I don't know…_

She hung up the phone and stood there, rethinking her decision. The room was silent aside from the soft breathing of the two boys. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do.

"Good, you're awake."

Akeno gasped and spun around, eyes wide. "Bakura! What are you doing up?"

"Come with me," he said quietly, ignoring her question.

She blinked, confused at his request. "Huh? Where? Why?"

"Stop talking," he hissed, grabbing her wrist. "You're supposed to obey without question."

Akeno pried at his grasp and locked her legs, impeding his steps forward. He turned to glare at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just want to know where you're hauling me off to in the middle of the night," Akeno frowned.

"It's the _morning_, you dolt," Bakura replied dryly. "And if you keep resisting, I'll drag you out by your hair."

Akeno lowered her gaze, knowing Bakura would follow through with his threat, whether or not Yugi was sleeping in the same room. "I'll cooperate," she whispered then looked back up. "Could I change clothes first?"

"No," he said simply, pulling her out the door.

Akeno sighed. She noticed that he was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, whereas she was still in her pajamas. _I hope nobody sees me… but then again, if a witness is around, it wouldn't be so bad._

"Wait a second," she called as he headed for the stairwell. "Can't we just use the elevator?"

Bakura's grip on her wrist tightened and she heard him growl. She continued anyway as they started down the stairs, "We're on the top floor! It'll take forever to make it down."

He turned a few steps down and yanked her forward. Akeno yelped and crashed into him, making him grip the railing with his free hand to keep from falling backwards. She awkwardly pushed herself from his chest, looking up at him meekly. Bakura, still gripping her wrist, swiftly pushed her into the railing, forcing her to lean over it backwards.

"W-what are you doing?" she gasped.

"You will walk down the stairs without complaint or I'll throw you over the rail, either way you'll make it to the bottom," Bakura said smirking. "It's your choice, so what will it be?"

Akeno gulped and looked down. There were at least thirty floors below her, that kind of fall would definitely kill her. She looked back at Bakura who looked both amused and irritated. Akeno wasn't quite sure if he'd actually push her over but all the same didn't want to risk it.

"I'll… um walk down," she said slowly.

He grunted and released her, starting down the stairs again. Akeno stared after him then frowned. _Okay, he's just being ridiculous. Thirty flights? He totally has a phobia of heights; I'm convinced. _She followed him, trying to pace herself. _I wonder where he's taking me… and why. I can't imagine what he'd be up to… I hope it doesn't involve the Shadow Realm._ Her eyes widened as she gazed at his back. _Could that be it? He's distancing us from Yugi so he wouldn't sense his dark powers? Does he plan on torturing me again? For what, sunblock? Even if that's it, couldn't he wait a bit longer till we go back? Today's our last day here._

"Can you walk no slower?" Bakura growled, casting her an annoyed look.

_Yes… _"Sorry, master."

_Better stay on his good side… Yeah right! As if he has a good side._

The pair exited the hotel quietly and stepped into the cool morning air. Akeno noticed there wasn't anyone else around and grew nervous. She followed Bakura a good ways up the boardwalk, to the point where their hotel was obscured by other buildings. She couldn't stand not knowing where he was taking her but knew better than to keep questioning him.

Akeno sighed slightly. _I wish he let me put shoes on… Stupid jerk!_

Bakura whipped around to glare at her. For a moment, Akeno thought she had said it aloud, or worse, that he could read her mind but then he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.

"You have got to be the_ slowest_, most pathetic creature I have ever laid eyes on," he snarled. "Why do I even bother keeping you?"

He didn't let go of her arm, making her walk beside him. She frowned at him, growing a tad irritated. "Something about my soul being pure and you needing it," she said, knowing he wasn't looking for an answer. "You never really went into detail about it…"

His grip tightened, making her wince as his nails dug into her skin. "Let me make this clear," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't _need_ you or your soul. I merely_ wanted_ to possess a soul such as yours. You're completely disposable to me. Don't forget it."

Akeno looked away from him to hide her angry expression. It took everything in her power to not lose control and yell at him. _I'm just around for kicks, isn't it? All this soul business is an excuse. He'll probably end up beating me to death and won't even care! And for what? What exactly was accomplished by keeping me around? NOTHING! That big stupid jerk! You are SO lucky you have evil magic powers! Or else I'd kick your sorry evil a-_

"Ahh!" Akeno cried as she tripped going down a step.

Bakura released her arm, letting her fall. Her knees hit the cool sand and she looked around. "Hm? The beach?"

"Get up," Bakura said impatiently.

Confused and somewhat curious, Akeno stood, brushing off her knees. "What are we doing here?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Bakura grabbed her arm and led her towards the water. "You said you wanted to go in the ocean."

She looked at him, shocked. "Um, well, yeah… though I kind of meant during the _day_… when it's hot out."

He snorted, "You're in no position to complain."

"I'm not complaining!" she said quickly. "I just… wasn't expecting…"

"Wasn't expecting _what_?" Bakura asked, sounding aggravated.

_I wasn't expecting you to be nice in any way, let alone somewhat thoughtful! I can't believe this is happening. __Get a hold of yourself, Akeno! You're a hostage not a blushing bride! Wait, how long does he plan to keep up this relationship ruse? Months? Years? What if- what if we _do_ end up getting married and all in the name of a cover story?_ No, no. This has to be some weird dream. I'm walking along the beach with Bakura_, of all people! And after he tortured me, no less! I know he's supposed to be my fake boyfriend but he's taking it way too seriously! I mean, this is borderline romantic! _

She felt herself blushing slightly and put a hand to her face.

"I asked you a question, girl," he growled.

Akeno's expression dropped and she glowered at the ground. _On second thought… I take it all back. He hasn't changed a bit! I'm such an idiot to even think Bakura's capable of a decent act!_

"I wasn't expecting uh… high tide!" she exclaimed. "There's barely any beach left."

Bakura merely snorted in response, not bothering to call her out on her obvious lie. He led her to the ocean and tensed as the waves washed over his feet.

"IT'S COLD!" Akeno gasped, jumping back.

Bakura snorted. "Pathetic."

She glared at his back. "Well it is! You can't tell me it isn't."

He turned to glare at her. "Enough talking," he said, irritated. "I'm growing tired of your constant whining."

Akeno pursed her lips but said nothing. Bakura almost smirked at her sudden silence. She had been acting up as of late but it was good to know that he was still able to control her easily. Those wretches were a bad influence on her and being stuck with them was taking a toll on him as well. The sooner this little trip was over, the better.

He narrowed his eyes at her as she continued to frown at the cold water. Grabbing her wrist, he dragged her deeper into the ocean, much to her discomfort. The tide would ebb and flow, fluctuating between stopping at his ankles and knees. For a moment, he stared into the moonlit ocean. The girl had been right about him never seeing the ocean before. The largest body of water he had seen was the Mediterranean Sea when he'd pilfer merchant vessels but it just didn't compare. The ocean was as vast and endless as the Sahara.

Akeno stared at him, a curious expression on her face. _He seems so… peaceful. If I didn't know better, I'd think I was looking at Ryou. _At the thought of the kind boy, her heart dropped a little. _Poor Ryou, we've spent a whole weekend with his friends and he didn't get to see them once… He must feel so lonely or… or is he always asleep?_

Bakura looked at her suddenly. "You're staring," he stated.

"Was I? I'm sorry. I didn't notice." She smiled nervously but stopped as Bakura grabbed her hands.

"I almost forgot," he said softly.

"Forgot…what?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

Bakura smiled- wait, no- he smirked, then kicked Akeno's legs out from under her while releasing her hands. She plunged into the cold water with a gasp. Akeno shrieked and stood up, her pajama pants and shirt soaked. Bakura had already begun walking away, leaving her to glare daggers at the back of his head.

_WHY YOU…YOU…YOU…_

"Hurry up, girl," he called over his shoulder.

_JERK!_

* * *

By the time Akeno changed out of her wet clothes and climbed back into bed, the sun was already starting to rise. She groaned and hid her face in a pillow, only to hear Tea yawn loudly and Serenity start to stir. _So much for getting any sleep..._

An hour later, Akeno sat on the sofa between Bakura and Yugi, finishing a bowl of oatmeal. She was still very tired and was trying to keep from nodding off.

"Aw man," moaned Joey, looking out the window. "I can't believe its rainin'!"

Duke walked up beside him and frowned. "Yeah, just bad luck."

"I'm sure we can find something fun to do in the hotel," said Serenity.

"Duel monsters?" suggested Yugi.

"No!" came Tea's desperate reply. "I mean… I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Aw, c'mon," Yugi pouted.

"I've got to agree with Tea, Yug," said Tristan.

They continued to talk but Akeno dazed off. She was somewhat glad for the rain. Even though it was their last day at the beach, she hadn't been looking forward to being stuck in the hot sun with Bakura again or going on the amusement rides like they had planned. _Somehow the thought of being at the top of a Ferris wheel or on a speeding roller coaster next to a homicidal ancient spirit doesn't sound too appealing._

"I know!" said Tea, snapping her fingers. "How about spin the bottle?"

"We don't have a bottle," Duke pointed out with a frown.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Joey, running to the fridge and chugging a Ramune soda. "AH! Problem solved!"

Yugi leaned over and whispered to Joey. "You _do_ realize Serenity's part of the game too?"

"Eh?" The blonde's face fell. "Awright, never mind! Game over!"

"Aw, Joey," whined Serenity. "Why can't we play?"

Joey huffed. "No one here is kissin' my little sister."

"Why don't you let her decide?" frowned Tristan.

"He's right," added Duke, looking at Serenity. "She's a mature young lady who can kiss whoever she likes."

"Stop ooglin' at my sister, Devlin!"

Duke pouted at him.

Tea stepped in between them. "Why don't we put it to a vote?" she suggested and Joey sighed. "All in favor? One, two, three, four… Those against?"

Joey's hand shot up.

"Four to one" Tea said, clapping her hands happily.

Joey growled, "Dat's not fair! Those three didn't even vote!" Yugi and Akeno smiled sheepishly while Bakura didn't appear to be listening.

"It doesn't matter," Tristan replied. "You still lose."

Joey meandered over to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Tea.

Joey pulled a face, "I don't have ta watch dis!" he pulled open the door, about to leave when two familiar voices were heard out in the hall. "Hm?"

"…since when does a little rain stop a helicopter?" said a male voice. "What am I paying them for?"

"Relax," said another voice, much higher than the first. "It shouldn't be _that_ long of a delay."

As the pair rounded the corner, Joey's jaw dropped. "KAIBA!"

The aforementioned Seto Kaiba took one look at the blonde and narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't aware the hotel let in mongrels like you, Wheeler," he sneered. "Tell me, do they make you pay for the exterminator to get rid of the fleas when you leave?"

Joey growled, not helping to discourage the dog jokes. "What'd you say?"

Yugi joined his hot headed friend in the doorway. "Kaiba, Mokuba? What are you guys doing here?"

The younger Kaiba spoke up, "We were just taking a vacation after the Battle City Tournament. It's nice to just relax and take a break from all the Kaiba Corp stuff!"

"Well, if you guys don't have anything to do, you can hang out with us," Yugi offered.

Kaiba snorted. "I don't think so, Moto."

"C'mon Seto!" pleaded Mokuba. "We never have time to have fun!"

"Mokuba..."

"Please, Seto..."

Kaiba stared at his brother for a moment then pursed his lips with a growl. "Fine."

"You're the best, Seto!" Mokuba cheered as they stepped into the room.

"I seriously doubt that," muttered Joey, shutting the door behind them.

"Alright, now everyone in a circle," said Tea.

Akeno reluctantly slid from the sofa onto the floor, joining in the circle of people. On her right was Bakura, still in the guise of Ryou, and on her left was Joey. Beside him was Serenity then Tristan, Duke, Tea, Mokuba, and finally Yugi. Kaiba sat off to the side in an armchair with his laptop open.

"Aren't you going to play, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

He didn't look up from the computer screen. "I've got better things to do than play adolescent games."

Joey glared, "Coming from the guy that owns a gaming company…"

Kaiba ignored the comment and kept typing.

Tea placed the bottle in the middle of them. "How 'bout we make it a little more interesting? Whoever the bottle lands on has to play Truth or Dare."

Most of the group liked the idea while a few people went red in the face, Akeno included. _I could see this turning awkward really fast!_

"Okay, here we go!" Tea smiled and spun the bottle.

Everyone watched as it spun and spun with growing anticipation. It started slowing down… Then stopped pointing at Tristan. He straightened up.

"Alright, Tristan, truth or dare?" asked Tea.

He thought for a moment, "Truth."

Tea grinned. "Is it _true_ you have a crush on someone in this room?"

He faltered for a moment. "...Yes."

"Oh? Who is it?" asked Serenity, completely unaware.

"Uhh," Tristan stammered, started to blush.

"One question per spin!" Duke intervened.

Tristan sighed in relief. "My turn." This time the bottle landed on Yugi.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hm… I've always wondered, how weird is it to share a body with an ancient spirit?"

Yugi laughed and scratched the back of his head. "It's not that bad," he admitted. "You kind of get used to it."

The bottle spun again and landed on Akeno. She paled. _No, no, no! Not good._

"Akeno, truth or dare?"

"Uh…truth?"

Yugi smiled at her nervous face. "What classes are you taking this semester?"

Everyone fell over. "What kinda question is dat?" cried Joey.

Yugi grinned, "I was just curious if she had any classes with us…"

Akeno was thankful he hadn't asked about Bakura, or Ryou, whoever! "Um, well I have Algebra II, Bio, Language II, World History, Computer Tech and Calligraphy."

"Oh, cool," smiled Yugi. "We both have math class together then." Akeno smiled back.

"Awright, enough school talk!" Joey groaned. "It's your move, Akeno!"

"Oh, right," she said and spun the bottle. _Now I just have to hope it doesn't land on me again! _"Tea, truth or dare?"

The brunette looked nervously at Yugi then chose truth. Akeno thought for a moment. "Are you still training to be a dancer?"

Tea grinned. "I sure am! I've come a long way from Ms. Amuri's ballet class!" They both laughed and Tea spun the bottle.

"Now we're talkin'!" exclaimed Joey when it pointed to him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Tea grinned. "I dare you to call Mai and tell her how you feel!"

"WHAT? She's not part of the game though!" he protested.

"A dare's a dare!" Tristan smirked.

Defeated, Joey pulled his cell from his pocket and proceeded to dial Mai's number. Akeno blushed for him when he quickly told her he liked her then hung up, cutting off her shocked reply.

"Why'd you hang up, man?" Tristan cried.

Joey huffed, "Having a conversation wasn't part of the dare."

Tea sweat dropped, "No wonder he's still single…"

The game continued on for awhile and room service brought up a huge selection of food. Akeno was lucky enough to not get called on again which she was thankful for. Bakura actually was picked five times, each time being asked relationship questions. He lied flawlessly in his best Ryou voice; Akeno was actually impressed. _If I didn't know him, I'd think he was a normal person… Oh, hey, it had stopped raining_, Akeno noticed, glancing out the window.

"It totally landed on you though!" Joey shouted.

Akeno snapped out of her thoughts to see Joey glaring at Kaiba. She looked down and the bottle was pointing at the glaring brunette. "I told you before, Wheeler. I'm not playing your game."

"Don't be such a killjoy," teased Tea.

"Yeah, Seto. It can't hurt," Mokuba added.

Kaiba wouldn't budge this time. "No."

Joey scoffed. "Aw, Kaiba's just scared! He got creamed in his own tournament and now he's afraid to get embarrassed in another game! That's it, right?"

Kaiba glared at him. "The only embarrassment in this room is your pitiful dueling skills."

Joey stood up and glared back. "We'll see about dat! Truth or dare?"

Kaiba paused for a moment then shut his laptop. "I can take whatever you throw at me, Wheeler. Dare."

Joey grinned mischievously, trying to think up something Kaiba would never go through with. "I dare you… to kiss someone here! That isn't Mokuba… or Serenity!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at him but didn't move.

"Ha! See, what'd I tell ya?" Joey beamed. "Scaredy cat Kaiba! Eh…?"

Kaiba stood up abruptly, laptop case in hand. He scanned the circle and his eyes landed on Akeno. Her face went red as he approached her. _He's not… he isn't going to… _To everyone's shock, Kaiba got on one knee in front of Akeno and took one of her hands. She stared into his blue eyes, oblivious to the dangerous look Bakura was giving them. It seemed to last forever but it was only a few seconds. Kaiba leaned down and brought her hand to his lips, gently brushing her knuckles. She felt ready to pass out even after he stood back up and headed towards the door, not giving her a second glance.

"Dat doesn't count as a kiss!" Joey whined.

_Shut up, Joey! Shut up!_

Kaiba smirked back at him. "Perhaps you should have been more specific then, dog-face," he said coldly.

"Dog-face?"

He ignored the blonde's tirade of curses. "Let's go, Mokuba. Our helicopter's here," Kaiba said evenly.

Mokuba stood up quickly. "It's been fun! See ya, guys!

"Bye!"

"See you around!"

Everyone bid farewell to the Kaibas, mostly to Mokuba while Akeno sat, stunned, on the floor. _I never particularly liked Seto Kaiba but… I can't stop blushing!_

Serenity yawned.

"Why don't we call it quits, guys?" Tea asked.

"It's getting kind of late," Duke agreed. "Plus we need to get up early to drive home."

Akeno avoided Bakura as best as she could. He hadn't stopped glaring at her since her kiss with Kaiba. _It wasn't even a kiss though! Besides _he_ kissed _me_! I was innocent in the whole thing! And it wasn't a kiss! _She went to bed as soon as Joey did- she didn't want to be the first to go to sleep. She lay in bed still awake, long after the rest of the gang went to bed. Again, Tea's snoring didn't help.

_This is it… and then I'll be stuck with Bakura 24/7… But then again, school might help… I doubt he'd sit through an algebra class- wait didn't the Egyptians invent that? Oh dear…_

Akeno sat up in bed, looking over at the two sleeping girls. She made a determined face and got out of bed. _If this is my last night here, I'm going to make the best of it!_

* * *

Akeno stepped off of the elevator in her swimsuit, towel in hand and walked down the carpeted hall towards a set of glass doors. Tea had mentioned before that the hotel had an indoor pool and now seemed like a good time to take advantage of it. The room was dark and empty but the pool was lit by blue underwater lights, giving it a whimsical atmosphere.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's beautiful… and I've got it all to myself!"

She grinned and put her towel on the side of the pool. Akeno walked over to the ladder and dipped a foot in; the water was a pleasant temperature, not too cold. She climbed down the ladder into the pool and was chest high in water. Laughing softly, Akeno waded out into the middle of the pool. She took a deep breath and submerged under water.

The blue lights bounced off of the ripples she made as she swam, making reflected patterns on the pool walls. Had she not been holding her breath, she would have smiled. Akeno swam to the shallow end of the pool and popped back up for air. Her gasp echoed off the walls of the room. Standing up at this end, the water reached her waist. She laid on her back, floating in the water, her legs kicking gently.

_Who would've thought a pool was more serene than the ocean? Of course, it helps if the water isn't _freezing_!_ She scowled thinking of Bakura and shook her head. _No, not now. Don't think of him._

After she caught her breath, Akeno dove back under. She swam with her eyes open, watching her long dark hair float around her. Had she been a bit more of a graceful swimmer, she'd have thought herself a mermaid. _Silly thoughts._ She slowed in the middle of the pool and stayed still, looking around.

_I wish I could just stay here… where there are no problems or pain…_

She swam down further so her feet touched the bottom and stared up at the water's surface where the lights danced against the black ceiling. _If only this moment could last…_

_...Hm?_

A distorted noise reached her ears through the water. And then again. _Is someone there?_ A shadow came up beside the pool. Her eyes widened and she quickly surfaced, coughing and swatting her hair from her face. She gasped when she saw him standing at the edge of the pool, looking down at her.

"Y-Yugi?"

He was wearing black shorts and a tank top, the Millennium Puzzle resting on his stomach. She looked him over again. _No, he's different… Not the sweet little Yugi who was playing truth or dare… It's the pharaoh!_

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

Akeno shook her head. "No, o-of course not."

The pharaoh sat down beside the pool. Suddenly, Akeno felt very nervous. She looked down at herself, hoping her bruises couldn't be seen. _So long as I stay in the water, I don't think he'd notice. _He looked very pensive and solemn as he stared into the pool.

"So… what are you doing up?" Akeno asked, breaking the silence.

He looked at her and smiled. "I could ask you the same thing."

Akeno blushed and was thinking of what to say next when he spoke.

"I think by now you know I'm really not Yugi Moto."

She was surprised that he just came out with it. Actually, she wasn't sure if she should let on that she knew or not.

"You're a pharaoh, right?"

"I was, yes."

She was quiet a moment. "What was it like?"

The pharaoh frowned slightly. "I don't really remember…" he said, looking as if he were trying to. "I'm not even sure of my name."

"Oh… I'm sorry, ma-" She stopped herself, covering her mouth. Luckily he seemed too wrapped up in his thoughts to have noticed her slip. _I almost called him... What's wrong with me? I can't even talk normally without everything leading back to Bakura!_

"You can call me Yami."

"Hm?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay… well it's nice to meet you, Yami."

He smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too."

Akeno bent her knees slightly so that the water reached her shoulders.

"Do you remember what happened back on the blimp with Malik?" he asked suddenly.

She looked at him questioningly. "Huh?"

"When he tried controlling your mind, how did you fight him off?"

"Oh. I… really don't know," she said truthfully. "I was just so scared and the next thing I knew I was glowing and… he let me go. I think it's because I have a pure soul, that's what Bakura said anyway."

"Bakura?" Yami repeated, looking more alert. "You mean the Spirit of the Ring?"

She started to fidget, playing with her hair. "Yeah…"

"Akeno, has he escaped the Shadow Realm?" asked Yami, looking at her seriously.

She looked up at him, into his deep violet eyes. She remembered back on the blimp when he tried protecting her from both Bakura and Malik. _He could help… He could save me…_ She broke eye contact.

"No," she heard herself say softly.

Yami stared for a moment longer then nodded. "Bakura has never stayed gone for long… If you notice a change in Ryou, please tell me, Akeno. I can protect you from him. Remember, you're not alone in this. "

"And… what about Ryou?"

The pharaoh frowned slightly. "I'll do my best to help him. I promise."

"Thank you…"Akeno said, nodding and Yami stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Akeno. Good night."

"Night…"

She watched him go and felt much heavier once the glass doors shut. _As much as I'd like to believe him, I'm not so sure if he _could_ protect us from Bakura... I'm not leaving Ryou alone in this. I have to be strong for him… _Akeno stared into the depths of the pool, thinking. She hadn't noticed the figure in the shadows of the room with her.

Bakura stayed in the corner of the room, concealed by the darkness. He had been there for some time, actually. He had immediately known when Akeno left the hotel room as the pain in his chest increased. Bakura had followed her and hid in the dark room while she was underwater. He watched as the pharaoh talked to her, growing more agitated with every word. But then the girl surprised him. She had the perfect opportunity to foil his plans and run to the pharaoh but she hadn't. She was either too afraid of his wrath or just plain stupid! It didn't matter though. He had her under his heel and now the pharaoh was out of his way for the moment. He smirked then glanced at Akeno as she swam to the edge of the pool.

Akeno waited a few moments before getting out and toweling herself dry. In a few hours, they'd be heading back to Domino and everything would be back to normal, if one could call it that. She looked back at the pool and sighed.

_I wish I could stay here…_


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Akeno stood in front of the bathroom mirror, pulling the blue tie around her neck into an even bow. She stared at her waist up reflection, scrutinizing her clothes. The Domino High uniform wasn't very appealing in her opinion, the girl's uniform at least. She didn't have any problems wearing pink but this particular shade was… irritating.

"I guess it could be worse," she said to herself. "At least it isn't bright orange or green…"

She stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. Bakura was in the living room already dressed in his dark blue uniform. He leaned up against the back of the couch, his book briefcase by his feet. As she stepped into the room, he glanced at her.

"It's about time," he growled. "If we're late, you'll regret it."

"Sorry," she mumbled, grabbing her schoolbag from the ground.

He glared and she realized her mistake. "Sorry, _master_," she corrected.

_It's too early for all this…_

They set off towards school in silence. It was early morning and the city was coming to life. Even with a grumpy Bakura beside her, Akeno couldn't help but feel a little uplifted.

"It sure is nice out, Bakura," she said aloud.

He froze, anger flashing across his eyes.

"What?" she asked, looking at him sideways. "You told me to call you Bakura when we were in public. Don't you remember?"

Bakura growled and continued walking, pushing past her. She stared after him.

"You _do_ remember, don't you?"

"Just keep walking!"

* * *

_It's the first day of school. New classes and teachers and schedules… Normally, I'd be nervous and anxious but now, I'm just thankful! Hours and hours of time without Bakura watching me like a hawk! I don't think I've ever been happier about school!_

The two of them walked up to Domino High, once again in silence. Akeno looked rather eager to get through the doors while Bakura wore an expression of distaste. He wretched the door open and held it for Akeno all the while leering at her. He seemed ready to slam the heavy metal door in her face and she was fairly surprised that he hadn't.

"Thanks?" she uttered in passing.

_Oh, he must be putting on the boyfriend act. Just brilliant._

"You'll wait for me by the front gates," Bakura told her. "Don't be late."

"Oh, uh, o...kay," Akeno replied but he was already halfway down the hall. She watched him round the corner and sighed. "Hm, now where was my locker?"

The hall was beginning to become crowded as the other people filed into the building. Akeno made her way through the mass of students and teachers, trying to avoid being stepped on or pushed.

"Geez, we seem to have more freshman than normal," she said to herself. "Okay… Locker 221B. It should be right over…"

As she turned the corner, Akeno froze. Standing at her locker was a pretty girl with short blonde hair and choppy bangs, a streak of pink running down one side. Her arms were crossed and she looked very anxious, worry clear in her eyes.

Akeno took a step back. "Emi…"

Suddenly shaking, Akeno turned and fled back the way she came. All thoughts of her locker abandoned, she hid in the nearest bathroom. She ducked into a stall and bolted the door. Akeno leaned against the wall to catch her breath, her hands tightly gripping the straps of her backpack.

_That was close. _

She frowned, thinking of her best friend and all the messages she had left. _Emi must be worried sick. She always looked out for me like an older sister and now… How do I explain this? "Oh, hey! Long time no see. This is my boyfriend, Ryou Bakura, who I just met and spontaneously moved in with. Only he's not really my boyfriend or Ryou Bakura. He's a scary abusive evil spirit living inside of a necklace." _

Akeno groaned and hung her head. Her brows furrowed as a weight sat in her chest. _What could I possibly say to her?_

With a dejected look at the floor, Akeno unlatched the stall door and stepped out. She looked up and gasped, nearly jumping out of her skin. Before her, standing just in front of the bathroom sinks was the robed man from her dream. She noticed with a start that the large mirrors on the wall only showed her reflection as if he weren't even there. His blue eyes pierced her to the spot as he stared out from beneath the shade of his turban.

_Shadi!_

"Akeno Hitoshii," he began, his voice laced with an accent she wasn't familiar with.

_So he _really_ was real!_

"Have you yet decided your place in this war?"

She blinked, taking a step backwards. "War?" she echoed, screwing up her face in confusion.

"The war that will decide the fate of the world," he explained in the same monotone he always spoke in. "It is a battle that has raged for over five millennia between the forces of light and darkness."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"I have told you once before that you must resist the Thief King and that there is hope of his evil being destroyed for good. Is this not what you wish?"

"Well, of course it is!" Akeno flushed. "_Someone_ has to stop him. He can't go around hurting people for his own gain. What does he even _want_? To take over the world or something?"

"If the Spirit of the Ring has his way, the world will be bathed in an eternal darkness and the most fearsome monsters will be unleashed from the Shadows," Shadi said in an ominous voice.

Akeno frowned. "I still don't know what _I_ can do. Shouldn't this be Yami's job?"

Shadi inclined his head slightly as if almost to nod. "The Great Pharaoh has another role to play in the war of light and darkness. _This_ task is solely appointed to you, Akeno Hitoshii."

"Tell me what to do, then," she replied earnestly. "If I'm supposed to stop Bakura, at least give me a way _how_."

For a moment, Shadi paused then looked as if he almost smiled but Akeno thought she imagined it. "All will become clear to you in time. As for now, you must not lose yourself. You must keep your heart and soul strong in your trials and only then will you be able to overpower the thief."

She glared slightly and put her hands on her hips. "Look, I really appreciate all the mystic mumbo jumbo but could you give me a _little_ more to go on. 'Cause right now, I'd _hardly_ consider myself-"

Akeno stopped upon hearing a toilet flush. She blushed as a girl emerged from a stall, giving her an odd look. _She's been here the whole time, listening to me and-_with a start, Akeno noticed that Shadi had disappeared _–listening to me talk to myself.._. The girl hurriedly washed her hands and left but not before shooting Akeno another weird look. Akeno sighed.

Then the first bell rang, signaling the start of class. She sighed again, this time, louder.

The halls were empty, save for a stray freshman or two running to find their class. Akeno took her time, walking back to her locker. After her meeting with Shadi, it left her with a pile of questions, none of which she could answer. She trudged up to her locker, making sure Emi wasn't hiding around a corner. With a frown, she undid her lock and opened it, stuffing in her schoolbag and grabbing the books she needed.

_Emi… how long can I avoid her?_

Her stomach tied itself in a knot when she stopped in front of the classroom door. She hated being late, not because it was frowned upon but because everyone would be watching her. Akeno hated attention and the fact that her algebra teacher was known for being strict didn't make her feel any more at ease. She pressed her books tightly to her chest, staring at the door. She could hear the teacher's voice droning on inside.

_Just go! You'll only make yourself later._

Akeno bit her lip and seriously considered skipping first entirely.

_Stop being a wimp! Go! Open the door, it's not that bad. C'mon, Akeno! You can do this!_

She groaned inwardly.

_How are you supposed to defeat Bakura if you can't even face your math teacher?! This is just sad!_

"O-kay!" she said to herself, squaring her shoulders. Akeno took a deep breath, grabbed the knob and pulled it open.

She immediately deflated when Mr. Kimura stopped his blackboard scribbling to look at her. Her face grew hot and she knew it must be red.

"Miss Hitoshii," he drawled. "How nice of you to join us."

Akeno ducked her head sheepishly. "I'm sorry I'm late, sir," she said quietly.

Mr. Kimura let out a 'humph' of disapproval before speaking. "Would you like to explain to the class why their lesson was interrupted?"

"I… uh." Akeno was at a loss for words. _I should have just skipped! _"I don't have a reason, sir," she replied, staring at her feet.

"Well," Mr. Kimura huffed, "Perhaps you can think up a reason _in detention_, Miss Hitoshii. After school today, room 414. _Don't be late_."

"Yes, sir," Akeno muttered and quickly stalked down the aisle. She slid into an empty seat and kept her head down.

_Just great. My first day back and I've got a detention… Bakura's not going to like this._

After a few moments when Mr. Kimura was babbling on, Akeno relaxed enough to look up from her desk. Most of the students were paying attention, or at least trying to. Scanning the room, she saw Tea sitting a few seats in front of her, taking notes. As Akeno's gaze traveled towards the window, she spotted Yugi and his unmistakable hair. He appeared to be fighting off boredom, as well as sleep, with his face rested in his palm and other hand playing with a rubber eraser. Yugi seemed to notice her eyes on him and turned to see who was staring. At seeing Akeno, he gave a smile which looked slightly sympathetic. She returned it, although it was mostly forced and tried to pay attention once he turned back around.

She found her eyes drifting back to Yugi throughout the lesson, trying her best not to be creepy and stare. The Millennium Puzzle hung from his neck as if it were nothing more than a gaudy trinket but she knew better. Like the Ring, Yugi's Millennium Item housed an ancient spirit, a pharaoh.

_It's so weird. Imagine how many times I must've walked by him and Ryou in the halls and never suspected a thing… How was I supposed to know that magic and spirits existed? And that I was going to be caught in the middle of a war for good and evil…_

Akeno glanced blankly at her notebook. She thought back to a few days ago, back when she was at the beach, specifically, the pool. Her encounter with the pharaoh came to mind, recalling the little details like how the pool lights danced over his Puzzle, the far off look in his eyes as he tried to remember his past, and the gentle way he had spoken to her and promised to protect her.

_Why couldn't I get stuck with a _nice_ spirit like him? One that's a gentleman and caring and thoughtful and has a kind smile and wants to help me and has really pretty eyes and- Whoa, whoa, Akeno! Where did that come from? __Are you really that starved for positive attention that you gush over the first nice guy to smile at you? _

She bit her lip and ducked her head, letting her hair hide her unsettled face.

_But… it's not that, not really. The pharaoh, I mean, Yami, has been trying to help me from the beginning. During his duel with Bakura back on the blimp, and from Malik, and again, trying to make sure I was safe. And I lied to him._

Akeno's lips turned down into a frown.

_I keep thinking that I should have told him. I'd be safer, wouldn't I? But Ryou. Always Ryou. I barely even know him but I'm risking my life to stay there for him. Am I actually helping him? Does he even know I haven't abandoned him? Would it make a difference if I escaped from Bakura? Surely, Ryou would be okay if Bakura was… destroyed or whatever is supposed to happen._

Akeno sat up straighter, briefly glancing at the board to see what had been written. She rested her face in her palm, unconsciously mirroring Yugi and gazed ahead, lost in her thoughts.

_But Shadi said that defeating Bakura was _my_ job, not Yami's… If that's really true then maybe it's a good thing I didn't tell him. I couldn't see Yami just sitting back and wishing me luck. Hm… I still don't know what to do though but I don't recall Shadi saying that Yami couldn't _help_…_

The bell rang, making Akeno jump as everyone began to pack up. She looked at her empty notebook then back at the board which was covered in problems. _Oh geez, I missed the whole lesson. Way to go, space cadet! _

"Hey, Akeno."

She looked up to see Tea and Yugi in front of her desk. "Oh, hi, guys," she said evenly, gathering her books into her arms.

They quickly exited the classroom due to Mr. Kimura's unnerving glare and mutter of 'kids playing poker'. "So are you okay?" Yugi asked, looking at her with something unreadable in his eyes. _Is it concern or curiosity?_

"I'm fine," Akeno replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were late today and I don't remember you ever getting a detention before," supplied Yugi.

_The kid didn't even know me before a few weeks ago, or maybe I was the one that hadn't noticed _him_… I guess we had classes together and I never paid him any mind. It's not like I was ever into Duel Monsters or people who played it. It figures that he'd take note of everyone in class no matter if they talked to him or not._

"I just had some trouble at my locker," Akeno said, giving a shy smile. "I forgot the combination."

_And had to avoid my best friend and talk to a mysterious magical man in the girl's bathroom._

"Oh, okay."

"That's so unfair that Kimura gave you detention though," Tea frowned. "Maybe if you explained, he'd let you off."

Akeno shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. Besides, I doubt Kimura would be understanding."

"Hm, if you're sure... Well, I have to run," Tea said. "My second's on the third floor."

"See ya, Tea," Yugi waved and Akeno gave her a nod.

She suddenly felt nervous, being alone with Yugi, well, aside from the mass of students surrounding them. _It's Yugi, you idiot, not the pharaoh. Not that it would matter if it _was_. But if I asked to speak with him…_

She bit her lip.

_You could tell him right now. Let the cat out of the bag and see what happens. Just take a deep breath and say it! I mean it's not like I'm asking him out… Not that I'd want to! I mean-_

"So what's your next class?"

Akeno glanced at him, having to look slightly down to meet his eyes. "Uh, I have Biology," she answered.

He stopped walking and raised a brow. "Isn't the science wing the other way?"

"Huh?"Akeno uttered, struggling to push her thoughts away to focus on what he said. _The other…way? _"Oh no! You're right! I'm gonna be late again!"

She took off down the hall and yelled over her shoulder, "Thanks, Yugi. I'll talk to you later!" _If I can pluck up the courage, that is. _

Akeno slid into a desk just as the bell rang and let out a sigh of relief. _Just in time! _She shut her eyes, trying to catch her breath. _Now I just have to make it through the rest of the day. _

"Alright, class, today we'll be studying Microbiology. Now, who can tell me what that is?"

The day was progressing uneventfully with Akeno trying to immerse herself in taking notes and hoping that it'd make more sense later. She felt a bit too anxious to actually try to comprehend anything her teachers were saying. Her train of thought always led back to whether or not she should talk to Yami. She ran a load of different scenarios in her head of how it might play out, some ending happily with Bakura being exorcized and Yami looking suspiciously close to a knight in shining armor while others ending quite the opposite with Bakura killing everyone in a psychotic rage and Shadi giving her a fierce look of disappointment for failing miserably.

Akeno stopped herself from sighing as she grabbed her lunch tray from the counter. Her eyes quickly scanned the cafeteria and felt relief when she didn't see Emi. _I should probably lay low in case she shows up… _She spotted Yugi and his group sitting at a table and wondered if she should join them. She stood by an empty table, unsure of what to do. _I've always ever sat with Emi at lunch and now… _Just as she was debating going over to Yugi's table, a hand tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and her eyes went wide. Her grip on her tray almost slipped but she managed to set it on the table before it could fall. Akeno put a hand to her chest as she looked at the one person that she hadn't expected to see.

"R-ryou?"

He looked back at her with his large brown eyes and uncertain expression. "I know we don't know each other very well but, well, you're the last person I remember talking to," Ryou said sheepishly. "You wouldn't happen to know how I got here?"

Akeno stared at him, unable to mask her shock. _It's really him! It's really Ryou!_

Ryou started feeling awkward under her gaze and began to think it was a mistake that he approached her. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "Maybe I shouldn't have-"

He let out a gasp as Akeno threw her arms around his neck. "I can't believe it's really you," she beamed, not yet letting go. A blush covered his face, clearly not expecting such a friendly welcome and was unsure whether or not to return it. "Uh, i-it's me," he reassured, aware of the number of people staring at them.

Akeno finally pulled away and smiled at his red face. _Poor guy, I forgot how shy he was. _

"Do you think you could tell me what happened?" he asked again, the blush slowly fading. "The last thing I remember is being on the blimp and then I was sitting in class."

Akeno nodded, sobering up. "Sure. Let's sit down," she said, motioning to the empty table.

The two of them sat down, trying to ignoring the batch of whispering going on around them. "Well, we got off the island alright, in one of Kaiba's planes," Akeno explained.

"I take it Bakura has been in charge?" Ryou asked cautiously.

Akeno nodded. "Yeah."

"But he's never taken control for this long," he said, mostly to himself. "What has he been doing?"

Akeno thought back. "Well, the first thing he did was get the Millennium Rod."

"He has another Millennium Item?" Ryou asked, eyes wide with surprise. "How did he get it? I thought Marik owned the Rod."

"Marik... sort of gave it to him," Akeno said carefully.

"Just like that?"

She recalled how Bakura intimidated and tortured Marik who barely escaped with his life, thanks to her. "Yeah," she answered, "Just like that."

Ryou nodded, thinking something over. "And after you got back to Domino?"

_I should probably leave out the time when he nearly tortured me to death… _"Well, Bakura wanted to keep me around so he made it seem like we…" she stopped, as a blush crept onto her face. "That you and I were, um."

Ryou watched her, oblivious to what she was hinting at. "We were what, Akeno?" he asked innocently.

She grinned nervously. "Er, dating?"

The shade of red his face turned was bright enough to match a tomato, well outdoing Akeno's pink cheeks. "Oh!" he squeaked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"And, well," she continued, not really wanting to divulge any more but decided he had a right to know. "We're kind of living together…?"

Akeno thought it was impossible that he could turn any redder or look any more horrified but he managed it. In fact, she was starting to believe that it was very possible for someone to literally die of embarrassment.

"It's all an act though," she stressed, hoping to calm him down. "Really, it's not that bad. Unless, oh no. You… didn't _like_ someone, did you?"

Ryou seemed thrown off by the question and forgot that he should still be blushing. "Like someone? Me? No, I- I suppose not," he answered. "I haven't really gotten to know anyone that well… Did you?"

"Hm?"

"Did you like someone?"

"Well, no," she said after a moment. "Not seriously anyway."

The pair was quiet for a moment and Akeno looked at her untouched lunch tray. _I'm not that hungry… and it doesn't look too appetizing either._

"So, um, you're living with me then?" Ryou asked suddenly.

She looked at him and nodded. "Sorry. I didn't have much choice but to impose."

Ryou shook his head. "I understand. It's just, well, your parents were okay with it?"

Akeno felt as if someone drove a stake through her chest. "Oh, uh, my parents… I don't live with them anymore."

He could tell she was uncomfortable talking about them and nodded. "I suppose we could walk home together?" he suggested.

"I sort of have detention after school," she said guiltily, rubbing the back of her head.

Ryou seemed a little surprised. "Oh? Well, I could wait for you, if you'd like."

"Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "It's no trouble. Besides, I'd feel bad if you walked home alone. It'll be getting dark when you get out."

Akeno gave a half smile. "Thanks, Ryou. That's really sweet."

Lunch ended and the two parted ways to their final classes. Akeno was much happier as she took her seat in her writing class. Her time with Ryou seemed to give her more hope. _That's who I'm fighting for. The sweet boy that I sat with. It doesn't matter how much evil is attached to him, I have to find a way to free him. Him and myself. And possibly the world. _Doubt started to creep back up on her. _I am _not_ in over my head. I am _not_ in over my head…_

Akeno set her brush down when the last bell rang. She cleaned her calligraphy brushes and collected her books. The halls were filled with students eager to leave but she walked slowly down the corridor. She peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear to her locker. Emi wasn't in sight but if she knew her friend, it'd be a matter of time before she stopped by. Clutching her books to her chest, Akeno turned away, not wanting to risk it.

_I'll just drop my books off after detention._

Room 414 was designated for detention only and was located on the third floor. Akeno hadn't been there once but always remembered the miserable faces of those inside as she passed by. She hesitated but then a familiar voice called behind her.

"Hey, Akeno!"

She turned and saw Joey walking up to her. "What cha doin' up here?" he asked, his backpack slung across one shoulder.

"Uh, detention," she admitted.

"Oh right. I forgot Yug mentioned it. Guess we're detention buddies," he grinned.

"You too?" asked Akeno. "Were you late?"

"Nah. Just caught sleepin' in class. Maybe if da teacher wasn't so boring, I'd pay attention!" Joey laughed. "Though I probly shouldn't have said dat to his face…"

Akeno laughed quietly.

Detention wasn't as scary as she expected. It was mostly boring and tedious. There was no talking allowed but that didn't stop Joey from making silly faces at her. She learned that she wasn't any good at reading lips unless, of course, the only thing Joey had been saying was 'turkey sandwich'. After twenty minutes, he had fallen asleep much like the other unfortunate dententionees. She, on the other hand, let her mind wander back through the day and concluded that, detention aside, it went okay. It dragged on for an hour longer and they were finally released.

"I'll catch cha later, Akeno," said a tired-eyed Joey, just before he yawned.

"Bye."

It was always weird being in school when it was empty, and more so when the lights were out. Akeno made it to 221B and set to unlocking it. She set her texts inside and grabbed her book bag. Just as she put it on, a pale hand slammed her locker shut. She jumped and faced who had done it.

"What did I tell you about being late?" Bakura growled.

She stared at him, so shocked by his sudden appearance. _Of course, it's him. Why would you expect to have Ryou? _ "Bakura, I-"

He shoved her against her locker with less force than he could have, she realized. "Well?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I got detention and-"

"And you thought that this facility would punish more severely than I would?"

Akeno stammered, trying to think on her feet. "W-well, no, but, I thought it'd be better if I went because I could get suspended if I skipped and that would attract attention and that would be bad and um… I promise I'll be more careful."

His eyes narrowed at her rambling and walked away. Akeno stared after him, unsure if he was still mad.

"Come!" he barked and she ran to catch up.

"I really am sorry," she said, once she was next to him.

He snorted. "Don't think you aren't being disciplined for this."

Akeno frowned and tried to suppress a sigh. They exited the building and began down the pavement in silence, the same as how they came. The sun was low in the sky and deep orange, ready to plunge below the horizon and cast Domino into night. Akeno gripped the straps on her backpack. _It's supposed to be Ryou walking me home, not _him_. Is he only going to let Ryou take control during school? Because that's awful- living at school! What an existence! But I doubt if Bakura would be considerate and let the guy breath a little fresh air!_

Akeno jumped slightly when Bakura put his hand on her arm. She looked at him questioningly but he kept his gaze straight ahead, eyes serious and focused. "Walk faster," he told her.

_Eh? Hold on, why the change in personality? He should be upset me with still. Not that I'm complaining but, I mean, he knows how to hold a grudge._

She acquiesced and sped up but her confused expression deepened as he steered them off course, the opposite direction of their apartment. _His apartment_, she corrected herself and then again, _Ryou's apartment_.

"I said _faster_," he hissed through his teeth.

"This _is_ fast," Akeno quipped, before she could stop herself.

A frown crossed her features as she nearly jogged to match his long strides. Bakura led her through a row of old shops, most of which looked run down and closed. Akeno felt more nervous, realizing they were in a somewhat bad neighborhood.

_I'm not sure if I should be more worried about the locals or Bakura… What is he up to? If he was going to torture me, he could do it in the apartment like before. There's no need to drag me all the way out here._

"Why the rush?" she breathed heavily, silently cursing her school shoes.

Bakura made a noise that was a cross between a snarl and a scoff. She didn't think he was going to offer a reply but he did.

"You're such a sorry creature," he smirked. "Have you no senses at all or do you not know how to use them?"

She made a perplexed face. "What do you mean?"

He snorted. "I can't believe I'm stuck with such a dolt. You honestly haven't noticed? Even _now_?"

Akeno was starting to get more annoyed. "_No_. Obviously. What have I missed?"

Bakura smirked once again and glanced at her briefly, a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "We're being followed."

* * *

AN: I just want to say I genuinely adore everything you lovelies write in your reviews and messages. Every single word. I just gush and blush and fall over in the best way possible every time I read them. And I reread them SO MUCH, it's probably unhealthy haha. I'm so thankful to have such PATIENT readers (not that there's much choice- IM SO SORRY) that put up with my sporadic updates. I'll skip excuses but I'll say this again- I HAVE A PLAN. No matter how long the wait- this story will be finished. In case you're wondering, it's not close to being done. I'd say the halfway mark if anything.

Well, I want to hug all of you in a bear-like fashion. And I'm excited to hear what you have to say. Really any thoughts or feedback is so much appreciated and loved.

PS: There's a picture of what Emi looks like but this site hates me and won't let me post the link even variations but whatever. Its on my Deviantart account (same name as this account). Or if you just google search this: Emi-336175641. Should be the only result lol.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Akeno felt her stomach drop as she stared at Bakura, hoping to see some sign that he was joking but she found none. She was suddenly aware of eyes on her back or perhaps she was just imagining it in her nervous state. With a gulp, she slowly turned her head, trying to see their stalker.

"Don't turn around," Bakura ordered just before she could peek over her shoulder.

Pursing her lips, she did as he said which only seemed to make her more anxious. "Bakura, where-?"

"Not now," he said quickly, tightening his grip on her arm to ensure she kept up with his fast strides.

They bypassed more old shops and continued down an empty street which was overshadowed by a large abandoned building. It was their destination, she realized as Bakura steered her towards it. There was a weathered sign overhead that read "Domino Town Theater"_._ Akeno frowned. _What is he planning to do? Ask our stalker to catch a show and chat over some popcorn?_

Bakura looked around when they reached the theater's boarded up doors. She did the same but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Turning her attention back to him, she watched as he approached the old ticket booth which had grown grimy and graffitied over time. He gave it the once over then swiftly punched in one of the windows, sending shards of dirty glass over the sidewalk and into the booth.

"We're breaking in?" she asked. "But there's nothing valuable in there. Shouldn't we be more worried about-"

"I said not now!" Bakura snapped, hauling her to the window. "Get inside. Quickly!"

Akeno heard the urgency in his voice and carefully tried climbing in. Impatient, Bakura hoisted her up and through the window. She winced as her knees scraped the broken glass on the ticket counter and quickly hopped off to let Bakura through. He was right behind her, already pushing her forward.

"Stupid," he muttered, seeing the blood on her knees.

He ushered her swiftly through the lobby and into the theater itself.

The room was devoid of windows and therefore very dark. Had it not been for a few small holes in the roof that provided them with the last rays of the setting sun, they'd be in pitch blackness. A moth-eaten red curtain hung over the stage and a fine layer of dust coated everything in sight- the once grand piano that sat below the stage, the rows of black seats, and the torn up fabric that carpeted the aisles.

Bakura pulled her along through the last row of seats, avoiding the discarded pamphlets and other left behind items. "What are we doing?" Akeno whispered, unable to bear the silence any longer. He squeezed her wrist in reply, telling her to shut up which she did, albeit reluctantly.

They came to a door at the far right that opened up to a staircase. He held the door open and glanced around the empty theater, searching for something, or someone.

"Go," he said, still not looking at her.

Akeno started up the stairs slowly, hesitant to ascend the dark passage. "Quickly," Bakura ordered, right in her ear. She sucked in a hiss of surprise but complied nonetheless. He had moved so silently, she didn't hear him sneak up on her. At the top of the landing, Akeno realized they were on a balcony overlooking the theater. Bakura moved her to the back until the two of them were in the middle of an aisle.

"Get down."

She glanced at the dirty dust coated floor and hesitated. "Er, how exactly is this," she started but was cut off as Bakura grabbed the book bag from her shoulder and tossed it on the ground. Akeno barely had time to react as he pushed her to the floor, himself on top of her. She opened her mouth to protest but Bakura's hand clamped it shut before she could utter a syllable.

His eyes were distant. "Don't move," he said softly.

Akeno furrowed her brows and considered trying to shove him off. She decided not to. He didn't seem in the mood for opposition and she wasn't about to antagonize him in a dark secluded place.

The doors of the theater creaked open. She held her breath, trying to listen. Silence. Bakura turned his gaze on Akeno but seemed to look past her. He was listening and she tried too, straining her ears to catch a sound of what was happening below. It was dead silent for a moment, then two, and then she heard it. Footsteps, the first indication that their stalker was real flesh and blood.

Her eyes widened and her heart sped up. Bakura pressed his hand more firmly over her mouth to ensure she didn't speak. Bakura was alert, listening intently though the silent theater betrayed even the slightest of noises. They were still, waiting, listening as the footsteps went farther into the vacant room.

The person paced the length of the theater then returned to the back. Another set of footsteps was heard then a man's voice. "You find 'em?"

"No," the second man breathed in a deeper voice. "I'll check backstage, you look in the balcony."

Akeno's breathing hitched. _Oh no. He's coming up here! And we're just laying around. Yeah, it's dark but he'd have to be blind to not see us! We're gonna get caught! _

Bakura took something out of his back pocket, holding it in front of him. It was a trap card called Spirit Shield. _A Duel Monsters card? Oh, c'mon, there's a time and place! Hm? _The Millennium Ring came to life, its golden eye gleaming brightly and the card began to glow as well. _W-what's he doing? That guy's coming up! There's no way he can't see that light!_

The footsteps became louder and clearer as the man reached the landing. Akeno bit her lip. He was now only a few feet from them and they could be easily seen, especially with the glow from the card. Panicked, she looked at Bakura who, to her surprise, was smirking.

_Huh? What did he do? And why isn't that guy looking at us? I mean, we aren't exactly hard to miss. Unless! _Her eyes focused on the card in Bakura's fingers. _Spirit Shield… could it be shielding us from view?! _

Akeno watched the stranger search for them. She could just make out his dark shaggy hair, either blue or green, and his small beady eyes. He wore a black hoodie and jeans and seemed to be in his late twenties at best. Akeno was certain she had never seen him before. She couldn't gauge Bakura's reaction, if he recognized the man or not. His expression was relaxed as he regarded the man, as if he wasn't a threat. In fact, it appeared as if their pursuer was the prey and Bakura was contemplating on how to kill him.

"Oi, anything up there?" the other man called from down below.

The dark-haired man paused, glancing around the balcony once more before replying. "Nothing," he said, hurrying down the stairs. "Maybe they went out a side exit."

Their rushed footsteps faded from the theater, leaving the pair in a thick silence. Akeno was suddenly aware of Bakura's weight on her and felt unbelievably uncomfortable. With each breath, her stomach pressed against his and she made an effort to breathe as little as possible. She couldn't help but be reminded of the night they first met. _Déjà vu… _

Bakura waited until he was sure the men had left before he removed his hand and sat back on his heels. He returned the trap card to his deck in his back pocket then got to his feet. His eyes were distant a moment, deep in thought then he blinked and was looking down at Akeno. Avoiding his stare, she sat up and tugged her skirt down, blushing slightly. With a grunt, Bakura reached down and for a moment, Akeno thought he was offering a hand, but then he grabbed her by the lapels of her uniform and yanked her to her feet. She crashed into him with a yelp and quickly righted herself, not wanting to be that close to him any more than necessary.

She watched as Bakura headed over to the front of the balcony. He crossed his arms, looking over the rest of the theater. In the silence, Akeno turned from him, brushing the soot and dust from her uniform and hair.

_Gross._

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and turned to Bakura. "Who were they?" Akeno asked shakily, looking down the dark staircase where the man had disappeared.

Bakura snorted behind her. "If I knew _that_, I would have done away with them immediately."

She glanced back at him to meet his cool gaze. If she didn't know better, he hardly seemed fazed as if being stalked by total strangers was normal. "Well, what do we do now? I mean, how do we find out?"

Bakura brushed past her and headed down the steps. "Perhaps I'll use you as bait," he said nonchalantly and Akeno froze.

"B-bait?" she squeaked and hurried down after him.

"We'll leave through the back," he told her, ignoring her worried expression. Akeno frowned after him.

_He _is_ joking, right?_

By the time they arrived in Ryou's apartment, the sun had already gone down. Bakura had led her through various side roads and alleys in order to ensure they weren't followed. Akeno groaned loudly and dropped her bag on the floor. Her shoulders and back were sore from the weight of her schoolbag and her feet ached from running around.

"I'm sick of your whining," Bakura growled, locking the front door. "If I hear one more complaint, you'll be forced to stand the rest of the night."

Akeno remained silent. She was too exhausted to argue with him or do anything other than pass out. Unfortunately, she had homework and that was first priority. She held in a sigh as she dragged her bag over to the table and plopped down. A pain in her knees made her wince. After a quick inspection, Akeno realized she still had a few shards of glass imbedded in them.

"Just great," she said to herself.

_Well, I don't need any infections so I'll just clean my knees up first. _Then_ I'll do my homework. I should probably start with math then science… then writing. Wait, do I have my brushes? I think I packed them with the ink pots… or did I leave-_

THUD.

Akeno stared at Bakura's briefcase after he unceremoniously dropped it on the table in front of her.

"Huh? What's that for?" she asked, looking from it to Bakura's smirking face.

"Your first task is to complete Ryou's work," he told her. "After that, I couldn't care less what you do."

She gaped at him. "W-what? But that'll take all night! Couldn't you just let Ryou-"

Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Girl, are you _complaining_?"

Akeno paused, still ready to argue then looked away. "No, master," she muttered.

"Good, pet," he mocked with a satisfied smirk and turned on his heel.

She glared at Bakura's retreating form as he headed towards the bedroom. Once he was out of sight, weariness set in and she collapsed onto the table in defeat.

_That jerk! So much for getting any sleep tonight… Ohh, I hope Ryou isn't in the honors classes!_

Akeno sighed loudly.

* * *

AN: So I've been editing this story and oh my Ra. It's a minefield of typos- I'm so embarrassed! I swear I can spell and differentiate between homonyms and have a decent sense of grammar! Thank you for putting up with all that. Dear me, what a rude awakening. Hopefully I've weeded them all out (fat chance) but it's much better at least. I can tell, there must've been a typo in this chapter… Damn you, typos! I also may have threw in an extra sentence or two here and there- nothing plot changing, just trying to make it flow better.

I don't know why this chapter took so long. I've had the first scene written down for nearly a year! And I had mapped out the events of the chapter awhile ago. It was just so darn hard to get out. Also, sorry its short but I wanted to post it before I go into the next scene because then it'd take forever and a day. Eh, I've had shorter ones so… Its okay.

As always, thank you all so flippin' much! I really do love reading everything you say. I can't stress that enough! You'd think my last AN would suffice but no! Also, big hello to some of the new readers who reviewed! HELLO! Now is the part where I shamelessly ask for feedback. Let me know what you think!


End file.
